The Hacker (CHANBAEK, KRISTAO, KRISKAI)
by Hyun Ji Soo
Summary: Aku Byun Baekhyun, seorang Black Hacker yang menyembunyikan identitas dari orang-orang di sekitarku. Hidupku menjadi berantakan setelah seorang tersangka pembunuhan bernama Park Chanyeol datang padaku. Dia membuatku terjebak diantara sekelompok hacker kejam bernama 5second dan juga kisah cinta mengerikan antara Kris Tao dan Kai. CHANBAEK KRISTAO KRISKAI (not an area of romance)
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction ini saya buat spesial dalam rangka hari ulang tahun Baekhyun Oppa.

So, Happy Reading

Title: HACKER

Main Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol

Aku berkali-kali menyesap rokokku dan menghembuskan asapnya dengan keras. Aku tidak suka menunggu bahkan untuk waktu yang sebentar, tapi orang itu berani membuatku menunggu. Jujur aku kesal sekali. Jika saja orang itu bukan klien, aku pasti lebih memilih pergi dan tidur di rumah. Daripada berada di taman yang penuh dengan sejoli yang mojok untuk bermesraan. Apa mereka tidak bisa menyewa hotel atau semacamnya untuk bercumbu. Mengapa harus ditempat seperti ini. Dasar sampah masyarakat. Cihhh.

Ting

Sebuah pesan yang telah lama aku tunggu akhirnya datang juga. Apa terlalu berlebihan jika aku mengatakan lama padahal aku baru menunggu selama 15 menit? Sudahlah, itu tidak penting. Bukankah sudah kukatakan aku tidak suka menunggu.

'Aku sudah sampai. Kau dimana?'

Aku membaca pesan yang masuk pada ponselku yang jadul sekali. Aku sendiri juga tertawa, bagaimana bisa aku yang fashionable ini menggunakan ponsel tahun 2000an. Tapi dibanding smartphone, ponsel ini lebih aman dari peretasan dan hanya kugunakan untuk transaksi dengan kartu prabayar sekali pakai yang tidak pernah aku daftarkan secara resmi.

Kumatikan rokokku dengan menginjaknya sembarangan. Kukenakan tudung hoddie hitamku untuk menutupi sebagian wajahku. Aku pun membenarkan posisi tas ranselku dan melangkah pergi.

Aku melihat tempat yang bagus untuk transaksi. Sebuah bak sampah kosong. Masih bersih, sepertinya baru saja dibersihkan oleh petugas. Dengan cepat aku melemparkan sesuatu yang terbungkus plastik dengan rapi ke dalam bak sampah itu tanpa menoleh sedikit pun. Sebisa mungkin aku ingin terlihat seperti seseorang yang sedang membuang sampah dengan serampangan. Sambil berjalan menjau dari bak sampah itu, aku mengirim sebuah pesan balasan untuk klienku.

'Kirimkan uangnya lebih dulu.'

Aku menunggu, tapi tak juga ada balasan. Aku pun terus berjalan keluar dari taman dan segala isinya yang membuatku muak. Tapi tak berapa lama aku menerima sebuah pemberitahuan di smartphoneku. Ya, aku memang menggunakan dua ponsel, ponsel jadul untuk transaksi dengan klien dan smartphone untuk berhubungan dengan orang-orang di sekitar. Ponsel ini wewakili dua sisi diriku yang berbeda.

Aku segera membukanya. Dari M-Banking. Memberitahukan bahwa uang sebesar lima juta rupiah telah ditransfer ke rekeningku. Bukan, sebenarnya rekening ini bukan atas namaku. Aku memakai identitas orang lain saat membuatnya dulu.

Tak berapa lama aku sudah berada di depan mesin ATM. Aku memasukkan kartu ATMku dan mengetikkan sebuah pasword. Lalu aku memilih jumlah penarikan sebesar 2.500.000. Aku melakukan hal itu sebanyak dua kali untuk mengambil semua uangku. Aku memang tak suka menyimpan uang di bank, bagiku uang tunai lebih memudahkan untuk bertransaksi karena aman dari pelacakan. Dan terakhir aku tidak lupa mengganti pasword ATMku.

Setelah cukup jauh dari ATM dan berada di tempat yang cukup sepi. Aku dengan cepat membuka penutup ponsel jadulku dan melepaskan kartu USIMnya. Kartu itu kubuang begitu saja karena sudah tak lagi berguna. Lalu aku melepas hoddieku dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas ransel. Menyisakan kaos berwarna merah maroon dan celana jins biru yang terpakai rapi di tubuhku.

Setelah kukenakan lagi tas ranselku, aku pun melangkah pergi. Berbaur dengan orang-orang yang sedang menunggu busway. Sekarang aku terlihat seperti mahasiswa pada umumnya. Tapi jangan lupakan bahwa aku lebih tampan daripada mereka. Rambutku yang kuwarnai coklat, kulitku yang putih bersih, dan mata bulan sabitku adalah pesona yang kumiliki. Tak hanya itu saja, pakaian dan semua yang kukenakan merupakan milik brand ternama dan hal itu sangat membuatku bangga. Semua di diriku sempurna jika saja tubuhku lebih tinggi dari ini. Aku kurang puas hanya dengan 174cm, tapi aku bisa apa jika sejak SMA tubuhku berhenti tumbuh.

Aku tidak berbohong tentang statusku yang seorang mahasiswa. Di usia 25 tahun ini, aku memang masih menyandang status mahasiswa di jurusan IT sebuah universitas swasta di kotaku. Seharusnya di usiaku aku sudah mendapatkan gelar S1. Tapi aku sengaja menunda kelulusanku selama yang aku bisa. Aku tidak tahu harus menjelaskan bagaimanaa jika orang-orang bertanya tentang pekerjaanku. Jadi kupikir jawaban aku adalah seorang mahasiswa merupakan yang terbaik.

Aku memutar gagang kunci untuk mengunci pintu apartemenku. Aku juga turut mengunci satu gembok tambahan yang kupasang di pintu bagian dalam untuk memastikan tak ada seorang pun bisa masuk. Setelah memastikan semuanya aman aku pun melemparkan tas ranselku ke sofa lalu merebahkan tubuhku di kasur.

Apartemen ini milikku dan kugunakan sendiri. Aku membelinya satu tahun lalu dari uang hasil kerja kerasku. Tidak luas memang. Hanya satu ruangan tanpa sekat yang kugunakan untuk semua keperluan, tidur, masak, makan, nonton tv dan kerja. Dilengkapi dengan kamar mandi yang cukup bersih. Dan yang paling penting aku memasang jaringan internet dengan kecepatan tinggi di sini.

Aku baru saja akan memasuki alam mimpi saat terdengar beberapa kali pemberitahuan email masuk dari komputer di samping kasurku. Aku mencoba mengabaikannya tapi suara itu tak juga berhenti. Jadi aku terpaksa bangun dan melangkah menuju komputerku yang tidak pernah kumatikan selama 24 penuh setiap harinya.

Aku duduk pada kursi nyaman di depan komputerku. Ini adalah tempat kerjaku. Tiga buah monitor layar datar berukuran 40 inci. Sebuah keyboard dan mouse. Juga beberapa instalasi rumit yang hanya seseorang sepertiku yang mengerti fungsinya.

Aku menggerak-gerakan mouse untuk memasang mode mute pada komputer agar tidak berisik. Lalu memeriksa semua email masuk pada akun emailku yang bernickname BACON.

'Berapa yang harus kubayar untuk sebuah ponsel duplikat?'

'Apa kau bisa melakukan pelacakan lokasi jika kuberitahu nomor ponsel seseorang?'

'Berikan padaku akun media sosial seseorang yang kuinginkan.'

Aishhh. Aku membanting mouse ditanganku. Kesal. Kenapa hanya pekerjaan semacam ini yang kudapatkan akhir-akhir ini. Mengapa aku harus membantu seorang penguntit. Mengapa aku harus membantu istri-istri yang suaminya selingkuh padahal mereka sendiri hanya bisa menghabiskan uang suami.

Aku memang kesal. Tapi dari sanalah aku menghasilkan uang. Dari pekerjaan ringan yang cukup aman dari jerat hukum. Seperti barusan, aku menjual sebuah ponsel duplikat dengan harga 5 juta rupiah. Tapi mengapa lama-lama aku menjadi bosan. Aku bukan serakah akan uang. Aku hanya merasakan kemampuanku sebagai hacker handal tersia-siakan jika hanya melakukan pekerjaan remeh seperti ini. Aku butuh pekerjaan yang lebih besar untuk memastikan eksistensiku di dunia cyber.

Ya, aku memang seorang peretas atau bahasa kerennya hacker. Menelusup pada privasi seseorang adalah pekerjaanku. Hanya dengan cara itu aku juga bisa melakukan banyak hal yang menurut orang-orang adalah kejahatan.

Aku cukup terkenal diantara orang-orang sepertiku meski aku bukan yang terbaik. Mereka menyebutku Bacon sesuai dengan nickname yang kugunakan. Aku memang sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan identitasku sebagai hacker dari orang-orang di sekitarku. Bahkan hacker-hacker lain pun tidak tahu identitasku yang sebenarnya. Dalam menggeluti dunia seperti ini, bagiku kerahasiaan adalah hal yang sangat penting.

Aku menerima beberapa pekerjaan dari klien untuk menghasilkan uang. Mulai dari pekerjaan kecil seperti pelacakan lokasi, peretasan akun media sosial, penyadapan, pembuatan ponsel duplikat, sampai pembuatan website palsu. Semua bukan untuk diriku sendiri, aku hanya dibayar oleh klien yang memperkerjakanku untuk melakukannya.

Pekerjaan terbesar yang pernah kulakukan adalah melakukan serangan Ddos pada sebuah perusahaan swasta satu tahun lalu. Dengan ribuan pc zombie yang kumiliki, aku berhasil membuat sistem perusahaan itu lumpuh dalam beberapa menit. Aku mendapatkan uang yang cukup dari klien untuk pekerjaan itu, hingga aku membeli apartemen dan juga perlengkapan kerjaku ini. Selain itu namaku juga mulai dikenal di kalangan hacker lainnya. Tapi sialnya itu polisi cyber pun mencurigai perbuatanku. Meski aku berhasil lolos saat itu, aku tak lagi mempunyai cukup keberanian untuk melakukannya lagi. Dan hingga kini aku hanya melakukan pekerjaan yang menurutku aman.

Pekerjaan besar semacam Ddos hanya bisa dilakukan sebuah tim. Tapi aku melakukannya sendiri, jadi karena itulah hacker-hacker lain mulai mengakui eksistensiku di dunia cyber. Aku bangga sekali karenanya.

Aku memang selalu sendiri, karena aku tidak mempercayai orang lain. Entah sejak kapan aku memiliki kecenderungan meretas semua orang di sekitarku untuk bisa mengenal mereka lebih baik. Aku meretas mulai dari smartphone, komputer, dan akun media sosial mereka. Tapi dari sanalah awal dari ketidakpercayaanku pada orang lain. Seorang mahasiswi cantik dan paling pandai di angkatanku merupakan pelacur di bar. Beberapa mahasiswa di kampusku juga pecandu narkoba. Dosenku bahkan diam-diam menikmati tubuh mahasiswinya yang ingin lulus ujian dengan mudah. Semua orang ternyata hanya berpura-pura baik. Meski aku juga mengenakan topeng, tetap saja aku tidak bisa bergaul dengan orang-orang seperti itu.

Aku memutuskan untuk mengabaikan pesan-pesan itu. Saat ini aku masih memiliki cukup uang. Dan sebenarnya aku juga tidak tertarik dengan pekerjaan semacam itu. Aku pun memilih bangkit, membuka kulkas dan mengambil satu botol soju. Aku membuka tutupnya dan langsung meminum dari botol. Bagiku ini lebih baik dari menuangkan di gelas dan minum sedikit demi sedikit. Aku berharap setelah aku mabuk, aku bisa tertidur tanpa merasakan gangguan.

Tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar pintu apartemenku di gedor-gedor dari luar. Aku pun langsung memeriksa layar komputerku yang terhubung dengan kamera tersembunyi yang kupasang di depan pintu apartemenku untuk berjaga-jaga. Seseorang pria berambut ikal hitam, dengan postur tubuh tinggi dan tegap muncul di layar komputerku. Wajah tampannya tampak cemas dan tangannya memerah. Apa itu bekas darah? Aku mengerutkan keningku dan hanya memperhatikannya dengan seksama tanpa berniat membukakan pintu.

Saat kuperhatikan lebih dalam, wajah cemasnya, mengingatkanku pada diriku 15 tahun lalu. Bagaimana aku merasakan ketakutan saat berlari dari ayahku yang memukuliku. Bagaimana aku berada di depan pintu panti asuhan dan memohon untuk diizinkan tinggal disana. Bagaimana takut dan khawatirnya aku saat itu. Kurasa tampangku persis seperti itu dulu.

Tapi pria itu terus-menerus menggedor pintu apartemenku. Membuatku jengah juga. Akhirnya aku menarik sebuah tirai dari langit-langit untuk menutupi semua perlengkapan kerjaku. Tirai ini jika diperhatikan sekilas akan terlihat seperti dinding. Tapi jika disentuh, ini hanyalah sebuah karton tipis yang sengaja aku desain menyerupai dinding.

Aku meletakkan botol sojuku ke meja makan dan berjalan ke arah pintu lalu membuka gembok serta kunci pintu apartemenku. Aku membuka sedikit pintunya hanya untuk mengeluarkan kepalaku.

"Ada apa?"

Aku bertanya pada pria itu. Tapi tanpa kuduga, pria itu malah menahan pintu dan membukanya lebih lebar lalu masuk setelah mendorong tubuhku yang lebih kecil darinya. Aku tidak bisa melawan karena tenaganya cukup kuat. Setelah kami berdua di dalam dia segera mengunci pintu dan gemboknya. Dia lalu melangkah masuk.

"Biarkan aku bersembunyi disini."

Aku hanya bisa mengerutkan keningku melihat seseorang asing di apartemenku. Padahal sebelumnya aku tak pernah membiarkan orang lain masuk apartemenku. Dialah orang pertama yang dengan beraninya menerobos masuk apartemenku dan mengatakan akan bersembunyi disini.

"Memangnya siapa yang mengejarmu?"

Aku tersenyum menyeringai sambil meraih kotak rokok di depan sofa. Aku mengambilnya satu batang kemudian menyalakannya. Lalu aku pun duduk di sofa dengan menyilangkan kaki. Dengan memasang tingkah mengintimidasi seperti ini, aku berharap dia tak akan berani macam-macam padaku.

"Mungkin polisi. Sepertinya aku baru saja membunuh seseorang."

"Brengsek."

Aku terkejut setelah mendengar ucapan pria itu. Aku langsung mematikan rokokku yang baru kusesap satu kali itu dengan menekannya pada asbak. Aku melangkah menuju jendela dan membukanya tirainya sedikit untuk mengintip. Aku memang jarang membuka jendela apartemenku yang berada di lantai 3. Aku tidak suka jika aktifitasku terlihat dari luar.

"Ah sial. Polisi."

Aku berbalik setelah melihat beberapa mobil patroli polisi di luar. Kemudian menatap pria itu dengan tatapan tajam. Betapa marahnya aku karena pria itu berani melibatkanku pada kasus pembunuhan.

"Kau pembunuh?"

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu. Aku sendiri sebenarnya juga tidak yakin."

"KELUAR BRENGSEK!"

Aku berteriak keras sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu. Berharap orang ini keluar dari apartemenku. Aku malas berurusan dengan polisi, apalagi ikut campur dalam kasus pembunuhan. Tapi tanpa kuduga pria ini meraih tanganku dengan wajah memelas.

"Kumohon tolonglah."

Wajah itu kembali membuatku bersimpati. Aku mengerti perasaan ketika tidak seorang pun mau membantu walau mereka tahu kita sedang dalam kesusahan. Aku tahu perasaan ketika kita sudah mengatakan kebenaran tapi siapa pun tidak mempercayainya. Aku ingin mengutuk diriku sendiri karena mempercayainya dan berniat menolongnya.

Aku pun melangkah dengn terburu-buru dan menaikkan tirai yang menutupi komputer milikku. Aku langsung duduk di kursi depan komputerku. Tangan terampilku langsung kugerak-gerakkan di atas keyboard. Mengetikkan sesuatu pada bar Command Prompt dan setelahnya beberapa kode-kode pemrongraman muncul dengan cepat. Untung saja aku pernah meretas server cctv milik gedung apartemenku beberapa saat yang lalu jadi aku bisa langsung mengaksesnya saat ini. Setelah aku mengklik enter, layar monitor di sebelah kananku menampilkan rekaman cctv di sekitar apartemenku.

Lalu aku mengetikkan beberapa kode lagi dan mendapatkan akses untuk menghapus rekaman cctv itu. Dengan sekali enter pada perintah yes, rekaman cctv pada monitor di kananku berubah menjadi warna biru.

"Apa yang kau lakukan barusan? Bukankah tadi itu cctv?"

Aku memutar kursi kebesaranku menghadap pria itu dan menatapnya dengan senyuman angkuh. Kulihat dia hanya berdiri menatapku dengan wajah heran.

"Aku baru saja menghapus jejakmu masuk ke apartemenku. Aku memastikan diri aku tidak terlibat."

"Tapi bukankah dengan menghapusnya kau malah terlibat lebih dalam?"

"BRENGSEK. AKU BARU SAJA MENYELAMATKANMU."

Aku berteriak keras pada pria yang tak tahu terimakasih ini. Aku menyembunyikannya di apartemenku tapi kata-katanya barusan terdengar seperti merendahkan.

"Oke. Aku minta maaf. Terimakasih sudah percaya padaku."

"Aku tidak percaya padamu. Kau masih seorang pembunuh bagiku."

"Kau tidak takut padaku?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak peduli bahkan jika kau membunuhku sekarang."

Aku tersenyum kecut. Bukannya aku tidak takut mati. Hanya saja bagiku mati itu sebuah takdir. Jika saatnya dia datang padamu, lari ke ujung dunia pun tidak ada gunanya. Tapi jika dia memang belum waktunya datang, mencarinya ke dalam lautan pun tak akan kau temukan. Seperti itulah prinsipku. Hanya menjalani hidup sebagaimana seharusnya.

"Wah. Kau berani sekali. Siapa namamu? Melihat kemampuanmu tadi sepertinya kau bukan orang biasa."

Ahh. Aku terkejut. Apa yang kulakukan barusan. Bisa-bisanya aku menunjukkan diriku yang sesungguhnya pada orang yang tidak kukenal. Ini tidak seperti diriku. Tapi entah sihir apa yang dimiliki pria ini hingga aku bisa membuka diri padanya. Aku rasa aku tidak bisa berbohong padanya.

"Aku seorang hacker."

"Wah. Aku baru tahu bahwa hacker itu nyata. Kukira hanya ada di dalam drama."

Aku melihat ekspresi kagum dari pria itu. Dan tak bisa dipungkiri aku merasa bangga. Selama ini belum ada orang yang secara langsung memujiku karena aku menyembunyikan identitasku sebagai hacker. Para hacker lain pun hanya mengenalku sebagai Bacon.

Pria itu mendekat ke arahku. Bukan, tepatnya ke arah kumputerku. Sepertinya dia menyentuhnya. Aku pun dengan sigap memukul tangan itu dengan keras.

"Jangan coba-coba menyentuhnya. Atau aku akan membunuhmu."

Kulihat pria itu sedikit ketakutan dengan ancamanku dan menjauh. Baguslah. Aku memang tidak suka jika orang lain menyentuh komputerku, lebih tepatnya pekerjaanku. Aku pun berbalik dan mengaktifkan program keamanan pada komputerku. Jika seseorang memasukkan sandi yang salah, program itu akan menghapus seluruh data di dalamnya secara otomatis. Aku selalu melakukannya untuk berjaga-jaga jika ada seseorang ingin mencuri semua pekerjaan milikku atau ada polisi yang mencoba menangkapku.

"Maaf. Tapi kau belum menjawabku? Siapa namamu? Aku Park Chanyeol."

"Byun Baekhyun."

Lagi-lagi aku terkejut dengan diriku sendiri. Bagaimana bisa aku menyebutkan nama asliku pada orang lain. Apalagi dia tahu aku seorang hacker. Bagaimana jika dia melaporkanku ke polisi? Ah tidak. Dia sendiri tersangka pembunuhan. Dia tidak akan melaporkanku. Aku yakin hal itu.

Aku pun bangkit dari kursi dan menuju lemari pakaian, mencoba mencari sesuatu yang pas untuknya. Baju-bajuku pasti tak akan muat mengingat tubuh bongsornya yang menjulang tinggi. Untung saja aku memiliki sepasang baju kebesaran yang kubeli beberapa waktu yang lalu. Aku pun melempar baju itu ke wajahnya.

"Mandi sana. Kau kotor sekali. Aku mau tidur dulu."

Aku pun berjaan ke kasur, segera merebahkan diri dan memejamkan mata. Aku benar-benar lelah. Harus mendengarkan dosen berceramah tentang hal-hal yang sangat tidak penting. Membuat ponsel duplikat dan bertransaksi dengan klien. Lalu sekarang harus berususan dengan pembunuh. Sambil memejamkan mata, aku memperingatkan orang yang bernama Chanyeol itu sekali lagi.

"Jangan pernah sentuh komputerku!"

Tidak berapa lama setelah aku mengatakannya. Aku tidak merasakan apa pun lagi. Alam mimpi telah membawaku jauh.

Sepertinya malam suda larut, saat aku terbangun karena merasakan tubuhku lengket. Aku pun menyadari bahwa aku masih memakai pakaian yang sama sejak pagi. Aku juga baru ingat bahwa aku belum mandi setelah pulang tadi. Aku menguap dan meregangkan kedua tanganku. Tiba-tiba saja hidungku mencium bau masakan. Aku pun segera menoleh ke arah dapur.

Siapa yang memasak di apartemenku? Ahhh, sesaat aku lupa bahwa aku telah memasukkan orang asing ke apartemenku. Dan sekarang dia sedang memasak di dapur milikku. Aku tidak terbiasa dengan hal ini karena aku sudah hidup sendirian sejak lulus SMA dan memutuskan pergi dari panti asuhan.

"Ah kau sudah bangun? Maaf, aku lapar. Jadi aku memasak. Cukup banyak kok untuk kita berdua."

Aku malas menjawab kata-kata basa-basi itu. Aku bangun dan melangkahkan kakiku dengan berat. Mengambil handuk di gantungan dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Aku mengguyur tubuhku dengan air dingin. Meski ini sudah larut malam, aku tidak peduli. Kubiarkan saja rasa dingin yang menyegarkan ini mengaliri pori-pori kulitku. Berharap semua rasa lelahku menghilang bersamanya dan tubuhku menjadi segar kembali.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menyelesaikan acara mandiku. Aku pun segera keluar dan menggantung handuk basah di tempat cucian kotor. Lalu aku mendudukkan diriku dengan nyaman di sofa lalu menyalakan tv yang cukup besar di depanku. Aku menekan-nekan tombol remote tv dengan kesal karena tidak juga ada acara yang menurutku bagus. Membuatku malas menonton tv.

"Kau tidak mau makan?"

Aku menoleh ke asal suara dari meja makan di belakangku. Aku benar-benar belum terbiasa dengan ini.

"Aku tidak biasa makan dengan orang lain."

Jawabku seadanya lalu kembali fokus untuk mencari channel yang menunjukkan acara tv yang bisa kutonton. Saat tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol meletakkan dua piring nasi goreng di depanku lengkap dengan telur mata sapi.

"Aku tidak biasa makan sendirian."

Aku mengabaikannya. Meski sesekali aku meliriknya dan kulihat dia menyantap nasi goreng itu dengan lahap. Tanpa kusadari perasaan hangat itu muncul entah dari mana. Apakah hatiku yang kukira dingin mulai mencair? Selama ini aku sadar aku hanya seorang diri. Bukan karena orang lain menjauh dariku. Tapi aku yang sengaja mengisolasi diriku dari orang-orang di sekitarku. Karena merasa mereka tidak layak untukku. Apakah ini tanda bahwa selama ini aku kesepian?

Aku masih melamun saat tiba-tiba saja fokusku teralihkan saat mendengar sebuah berita di tv.

'Insiden pembunuhan telah terjadi dini hari tadi di sebuah supermaket. Seorang pekerja paruh waktu tewas tertikam. Polisi sedang melacak keberadaan tersangka utama yang terekam kamera cctv sedang meninggalkan tempat kejadian kemudian menghilang. Namun sayang, wajah dari tersangka tidak terlihat dengan jelas. Polisi kesulitan menemukannya setelah tiba-tiba server dari cctv yang berada di daerah itu mengalami gangguan yang menghilangkan semua rekamannya.'

Aku mengacak-acak rambutku dengan kasar mendengar berita itu. Apa aku berurusan dengan orang yang salah? Bagaimana jika memang dia seorang pembunuh? Bagaimana bisa aku mempercayainya dan malah mengungkapkan identitasku padanya? Aku tidak pernah seceroboh ini sebelumnya.

"Maaf. Aku telah melibatkanmu dalam masalah."

Chanyeol melihatku dengan tatapan bersalah. Kulihat mata dengan manik hitam legam itu menunjukkan kilat frustasi. Suaranya bassnya terasa bergetar saat mengucapkan kalimat itu. Lagi-lagi aku tidak tega padanya.

"Tidurlah. Aku akan memikirkannya besok."

"Kau mau membantuku?"

Aku hanya menjawabnya dengan menunjukkan seringai menakutkan milikku. Aku beranjak dari sofa dan menuju meja komputer. Kurapikan beberapa usb dan sebuah pc tablet super tipis lalu kumasukkan ke dalam tas ransel. Aku mengenakan hoddie hitamku lalu memakai tas itu.

"Kau mau kemana malam-malam begini?"

"Ada yang harus kulakukan malam ini. Lalu akan kuputuskan besok. Apa aku harus menyerahkanmu ke polisi atau membantumu. Jika kau memang seorang pembunuh, aku memberikanmu kesempatan untuk kabur malam ini."

Aku pun beranjak keluar. Perasaanku mengatakan aku harus mencari tahu yang sebenarnya. Apakah Chanyeol memang seorang pembunuh? Aku yakin kemampuan hackingku akan sangat berguna untuk kasus ini. Jika memang dia tidak bersalah, aku akan menolongnya. Aku merasa setelah semua kejahatan yang kulakukan selama ini, setidaknya aku harus melakukan sedikit kebaikan.

-oOo-

To Be Continue/End?

-oOo-

Inti dari cerita ini belum saya buat. Jadi mau lanjut atau end tergantung dari minat pembaca. Berikan review jika ingin cerita ini dilanjutkan. Terima kasih.

Happy Birthday Baekhyun Oppa.


	2. Chapter 2

Title:

Hacker

Main Cast:

Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol

Genre:

Crime, Frienship

Author:

Hyun Ji Soo

Aku menatap datar pada sebuah minimarket di depanku yang penuh dengan penjagaan polisi. Dari seberang jalan tempatku berdiri, aku bisa melihat garis polisi masih terpasang disana. Beberapa orang polisi juga tampak masih berjaga. Aku penasaran tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disana malam itu? Seseorang mati dan benarkah pria yang sekarang berada di rumahku adalah pembunuhnya? Apa aku disini untuk memastikan bahwa itu bukan Chanyeol? Tidak, sebenarnya aku juga belum yakin untuk apa aku disini. Dia hanya seseorang yang baru saja kukenal. Jadi untuk apa aku mempedulikannya? Atau benarkah aku disini untuk berbuat kebaikan seperti yang kupikirkan saat pergi tadi? Entahlah, aku hanya merasa ingin saja.

Aku berbalik dan memasuki sebuah kafe di seberang minimarket itu. Setelah memesan americano panas akupun duduk di meja yang menghadap ke arah jalan agar aku bisa dengan leluasa mengamati minimarket itu. Kukeluarkan tablet pc milikku beserta beberapa flashdisk. Flashdisk-flashdisk ini berisi beberapa virus yang aku kembangkan. Sejauh ini hanya inilah modal yang kugunakan untuk meretas, tentunya selain skilku.

Aku membuka sebuah akun email yang baru saja kubuat. Mengetikkan alamat email minimarket itu pada kolom tujuan dan melampirkan sebuah berkas berjudul penawaran promosi barang cuci gudang yang telah aku sisipi sebuah virus. Lalu mengklik kirim. Tentu saja aku sudah mengubah rute IP agar emailku tidak terlacak. Aku berharap seseorang segera membuka email ini, dan dengan sekali klik pada file terlampir, komputer itu akan berada di bawah kendaliku.

Sambil menunggu aku mencoba mengamai keadaan sekitar, berharap menemukan petunjuk lain selain cctv milik minimarket itu. Aku juga meliat-liat sejumlah cctv yang terpasang dicafe ini. God aku menemukan salah satu cctv di cafe ini menghadap ke arah luar. Lalu dengan senyum licik aku melakukan hal yang sama pada email cafe ini. Kebetulan sekali minimarket dan cafe ini memasang alamat email mereka di dinding mereka.

Sudah kutebak ini akan mudah. Karena tak menunggu waktu aku telah mendapat persetujuan akses dari komputer-komputer itu. Setelahnya aku langsung mengunduh rekaman cctv milik cafe selama satu minggu terakhir.

Aku menunggu pengunduhan itu selesai sambil menyesap americanoku yang mulai dingin dengan santai. Aku tidak pernah khawatir tentang aksiku ini. Karena aku telah memodifikasi virus ini agar saat aku melakukan pengunduhan data, anti virus yang terpasang tidak akan memberi pemberitahuan pada pemilik jika komputer mereka dalam mode hacking.

Setelah selesai, aku memutuskan untuk menghapus virus yang terinstal pada komputer mereka. Ini bisa gawat jika polisi curiga dan memanggil tim forensik digital. Bagaimanapun aku tidak bisa menghapus jejak-jejak peretasanku. Menghapus virus hanya untu berhati-hati saja agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan.

Sudah jam dua malam dan aku memutuskan keluar dari cafe. Pada saat berada di sekitar minimarket, aku sempatkan mengambil beberapa foto keadaan sekitar untuk memastikan situasi karena pada jam inilah pembunuhan itu terjadi. Seharusnya ada yang bisa kugunakan sebagai petunjuk.

-o-

"Baekhyun-ah."

"Apa?"

Aku menjawab panggilan Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku dari monitor komputerku. Aku terlalu fokus mengamati beberapa cctv yang baru saja kudapatkan.

"Baekhyun-ah."

"Apa sih?"

Aku berbalik karena merasa terganggu dengan panggilan berulang-ulang itu. Tapi yang kudapati hanya Chanyeol yang sedang tertidur di sofa di depan tv. Aku penasaran dan mendekatinya. Aku bisa melihat bahwa Chanyeol mungkin sedang bermimpi buruk. Wajahnya bergetar dan berkeringat dingin. Dia juga mengigau dengan memanggil-manggil namaku. Aneh, apa dia sedang memimpikanku? Bagaimana bisa dia memimpikan orang yang baru dikenalnya tadi siang?

"Bangun!"

Aku merasa kasihan dan mencoba membangunkannya dengan menggoyang-goyangkan bahunya, tapi tidak berhasil. Jadi kuambilkan selimut di lemari dan kulemparkan begitu saja di tubuhnya. Semoga bisa membantunya tidur nyenyak.

Lalu akupun melanjutkan pekerjaanku. Mengamati cctv yang kudapat tadi. Tapi aku tak lagi fokus pada cctv itu. Tiba-iba saja aku menjadi penasaran pada pria itu. Lalu aku memulai pencarianku tentangnya di internet. Tapi nihil. Aku masih berusaha keras, satu jam, dua jam, tiga jam, tapi entah sejak kapan tepatnya, namun beberapa jam kemudian sepertinya aku jatuh tertidur karena kantuk yang tak dapat kutahan lagi.

Aku membuka mataku pelahan, lalu menguap sangat lebar. Rasa ngantuk masih belum juga hilang bahkan setelah aku tertidur beberapa jam. Lelah yang kurasakan juga belum sepenuhnya menghilang. Tapi aku memaksakan diri untuk bangun karena merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh di punggungku. Seperti sebuah selimut.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dari meja. Dan benar saja, sebuah selimut jatuh dari punggungku. Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku sambil memutar kepalaku ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk meregangkannya. Tidur di kursi dengan posisi duduk seperti ini sama sekali tidak bisa mengurangi lelah di tubuh. Malah membuat leherku sakit.

Aku bangkit dan memungut selimut itu lalu kulemparkan begitu saja ke atas kasur. Aku mendengus kesal. Anak yang bernama Chanyeol itu sudah semakin lancang padaku. Dia mungkin merasa aku sudah menerimanya disini. Lihat saja. Bahkan sekarang dia sudah berani menonton tv sambil memakan camilanku dengan meletakkan kaki di atas meja di depan tv. Sangat tidak sopan.

"Kau merasa ini rumahmu hah?"

Aku berjalan di belakang sofa melewatinya. Langkahku tertuju pada kulkas di dapur. Aku benar-benar haus setelah bangun tidur. Chanyeolpun menoleh padaku. Kedua tangannya menumpu di atas sandaran sofa dan menyangga dagunya.

"Kenapa tidur di kursi depan komputer? Aku ingin mengangkat tubuhmu dan memindahkanmu ke kasur. Tapi aku takut membangunkanmu. Jadi aku hanya menyelimutimu."

"Kau akan mati jika berani menyentuhku."

Aku melotot padanya sebentar lalu tersenyum. Perasaan hangat apa ini? Rasanya sudah lama. Seseorang mempedulikanku seperti ini. Ibu, mungkin seperti ini rasanya memiliki seorang ibu. Tapi aku segera menyingkirkan pikiran konyolku dengan membuka kulkas dan mengambil air putih dingin lalu meneguknya langsung dari botol. Setelah meletakkan botol itu kembali dan menutup kulkas aku menghampiri Chanyeol dan duduk di sampingnya. Aku meletakkan kepalaku di sandaran sofa. Tak berapa lama aku mendapatkan kantukku kembali hingga mataku mulai terpejam.

"Darimana saja kau semalam? Dan apa yang kau kerjakan dengan komputermu itu sampai ketiduran? Kulihat sekilas kau telah mendapatkan beberapa rekaman cctv? Bagaimana caramu mendapatkannya?"

"Hacking."

Aku menjawab pertanyaan konyol itu tanpa membuka mataku. Tentu saja aku mendapatkannya dari meretas, apa dia sudah lupa siapa diriku? Memangnya aku akan datang ke kantor polisi dan meminta cctv baik-baik. Bodoh.

"Bagaimana keputusanmu? Kau akan melaporkanku ke polisi?"

Aku langsung membuka mataku mendengar pertanyaan tanpa basa-basi itu. Aku jadi berpikir serius tentang apa yang aku lakukan semalam. Aku keluar semalam untuk mengumpulkan cctv. Aku juga sudah mempelajari kasus pembunuhan itu dan juga mencari tahu tentangnya. Tapi anehnya aku tak mendapatkan apapun. Dia tak terdaftar dalam sosial media apapun, bahkan sosial media yang belakangan ini digunakan hampir semua orang. Akun email atas namanya juga tak berhasil. Dan setelah aku membuat outline wajahnya yang kudapat dari cctv, aku tak mendapatkan satu pun foto miliknya di internet. Siapa sebenarnya dia? Mengapa dia tidak ada di internet? Apa dia berbohong tentang namanya? Atau dia orang yang sedang menyembunyikan jati dirinya sepertiku? Membuatku penasaran saja.

"Kau tidak kabur?"

Aku tersenyum merendahkan. Orang ini benar-benar membuatku penasaran tentang siapa dirinya dan apa yang dipikirkannya. Biasanya aku selalu mudah membaca orang lain hanya dengan meretas akun media sosial mereka. Alamat, nomor telepon, sekolah, hobby, kegiatannya, makanan favoritnya, sampai ukuran sepatunya, bisa kuketahui dengan mudah.

"Kau siapa sebenarnya? Kenapa aku tidak menemukan apapun tengtangmu di internet?"

Aku melanjutkan pertanyaanku bahkan sebelum aku mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaanku sebelumnya. Rasanya harga diriku sebagai hacker memudar karena aku tidak bisa menemukan tentangnya. Itu membuatku kesal. Sial, dia mungkin menganggapku tertarik padanya.

"Aku hanya tidak tahu harus pergi kemana."

Dia menjeda ucapannya sesaat lalu kemudian tersenyum sambil menatapku dengan tatapan aneh yang tidak dapat ku artikan.

"Jadi begitu caramu bergaul dengan orang lain? Jika kau penasaran, kau seharusnya bertanya. Bukan malah menyelidiki latar belakang mereka lewat internet dengan meretasnya. Itu tidak sopan namanya."

Tatapan itu seperti merendahkan bagiku. Aku sama sekali tidak menyukainya. Aku tidak bersalah dalam hal apapun. Bagiku wajar untuk meretas akun media sosial orang lain untuk mengenal mereka lebih baik. Bukankah semua orang memiliki cara sendiri-sendiri untuk bergaul dan itu caraku. Dia tidak berhak mengklaim bahwa itu kesalahan.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku brengsek. Park Chanyeol, apa itu benar namamu?"

"Benar."

Dia meraih dompet miliknya di meja dan kulihat dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam dompet itu. Sebuah Kartu Tanda Pengenal. Dia menunjukkannya tepat di depan wajahku. Dan benar namanya adalah Park Chanyeol. Entah kenapa aku semakin kesal. Bagaimana bisa hacker handal sepertiku tidak bisa mendapatkan apapun tentangnya bahkan setela mengtahui nama lengkapnya.

"Aku tidak memiliki akun media sosial atau semacamnya. Hal semacam itu hanya membuang-buang waktu. Jadi percuma jika kau mencarinya."

Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja mengeluarkan tatapan sendu yang baru pertama kulihat. Apa yang dipikirkannya sekarang? Berkat orang ini sepertinya aku baru saja menyadari bahwa aku memang tidak bisa memahami orang lain selain dengan cara meretas. Bodohnya.

"Aku hanya tinggal dengan ibuku sejak ayah dan ibuku memutuskan berpisah. Lalu ibuku menikah lagi. Mereka mengelola restoran toppoki kecil. Sejak lulus SMA aku tidak melanjutkan kuliah dan membantu mereka. Itu kan yang kau ingin tahu dariku?"

Aku hanya terdiam melihatnya terus saja bicara tentang dirinya meski aku tidak memintanya.

"Malam itu aku pergi dari rumah karena bertengkar dengan mereka. Aku bilang aku ingin mencari adikku yang tinggal bersama ayah kandungku. Lalu ayah tiriku menamparku dan ibuku tidak membelaku."

Konyol sekali. Hanya karena pertengkaran kecil dia pergi dari keluarganya yang sepertinya harmonis. Sedangkan aku? Aku bahkan tidak mengingat apa pun tentang ibu. Hanya ada ayah miskin yang membiarkanku kelaparan dan memukulku saat mabuk. Mengapa aku iri padanya?

"Aku kesal lalu minum-minum di supermarket itu kemudian mabuk. Ingatanku samar tentang malam itu. Aku tidak yakin aku menusuk orang itu atau tidak, yang jelas ada darah di tanganku. Aku bersembunyi sampai keesokan harinya dan entah bagaimana aku sampai di rumahmu. Aku benar-benar takut saat mobil-mobil polisi mengerubungi supermarket itu."

Dia terlalu banyak bicara. Membuatku pusing saja. Aku pun memilih bangkit dan membuka tas ranselku untuk mengambil pc tablet yang kugunakan semalam. Lalu aku menuju ke depan komputerku untuk memindahkan beberapa data yamg telah kukerjakan semalam dari komputer ke pc tablet itu.

"Baekhyun. Kau sepertinya punya 2 kepribadian. Seorang hacker berhati dingin dan mahasiswa modis tapi tidak punya teman."

Chanyeol terkekeh. Bagaimana bisa sikap seriusnya tadi menghilang begitu saja. Sepertinya dia sudah kembali menjadi dirinya.

"Berhentilah meretas orang lain dan cobalah bergaul secara alami. Memangnya kau tidak kesepian?"

"Hentikan omong kosongmu itu. Aku suka seperti ini."

Aku meninggikan nada suaraku agar dia segera berhenti bicara omong kosong. Aku hanya tidak suka karena dia berhasil menebak dengan benar tentang diriku. Sepertinya memang hanya akulah yang tidak bisa memahami orang lain selain dengan cara meretas. Tapi sekali lagi aku tidak peduli. Kesepian atau tidak, aku menyukai hidupku sekarang dan tidak memiliki rencana untuk berubah. Tidak akan pernah.

Aku menyalakan tv dengan remote. Lalu aku menghubungkan pc tabletku pada tv dengan bluetooth. Sekarang tampilan tv dan pc tabletku sama.

"Lihat!"

Aku mengklik cctv depan supermarket tepat pada jam 10 malam. Cctv milik supermarket itu menunjukkan Chanyeol yang sedang minum-minum di teras sepermarket dan di rekam dari sudut dalam.

"Aku tidak berbohong padamu."

Chanyeol berdiri dan menunjuk ke arah tv. Hal itu membuatku menyadari sesuatu. Dia mungkin lebih tua beberapa tahun dariku. Tapi tingkahnya masih saja seperti anak-anak.

Lalu aku mempecepat cctv itu hingga pada menit ke 10.37. Cctv itu menunjukkan Chanyeol masuk ke dalam supermarket. Berada di dalam selama 15 menit, lalu terlihat Chanyeol keluar dengan tergesa-gesa dengan tangan penuh darah.

Kulihat Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan kasar. Tampak sangat frustasi.

"Otakku berkata aku mungkin pelakunya. Tapi hatiku menolak mengakuinya. Apa itu memang aku?"

"Tenanglah. Aku sudah lama melakukan ini. Lihat. Pria yang baru saja keluar memang memakai baju yang sama sepertimu. Tapi dari cara kalian berjalan berbeda. Dia mungkin orang lain."

"Kau benar Baekhyun."

"Lihat ini juga."

Aku mengklik foto yang aku kerjakan semalam. Dua gambar hasil tangkapan cctv saat Chanyeol masuk dan keluar. Lalu kulakukan analisis tinggi badan berdasarkan objek sekitar.

"Setelah aku membandingkan dua foto itu. Postur tubuh kalian memang sama. Tapi dia lebih pendek sekitar 2 cm meter darimu."

"Jadi ini yang kau lakukan semalam? Aku benar-benar terharu."

Chanyeol memandangiku dengan mata berbinar. Aku baru sadar jika dia, sangat tampan. Dan suaranya sangat berat. Dia juga memiliki tinggi badan yang aku idam-idamkan. Andai aku memiliki tubuh itu. Sial.

"Kau bisa serius tidak?"

Aku mengalihkan pikiranku dari kekagumankunya. Aku harus fokus agar masalah ini tidak berlarut-larut dan dia segera pergi dari apartemenku. Aku tak tahan dengan sikap cerewet dan kekanak-kanakannya.

"Baiklah."

Chanyeol kembali duduk di sofa dengan tenang menghadap tv.

"Sayangnya aku tidak menemukan cctv di dalam supermarket. Seseorang telah menghapusnya menggunakan program wiping."

"Wiping? Kau tidak bisa memulihkannya?"

"Tidak. Itu program penghapusan permanen. Jangankan aku. Tidak ada satupun hacker di dunia ini yang sanggup mengembalikannya."

Chanyeol menarik napas panjang. Aku tahu ini benar-benar berat baginya. Sedikit banyak aku mulai percaya dan simpati padanya.

"Aku memang belum yakin 100%. Tapi jika kau memang bukan pelakunya. Sepertinya kau dijebak. Dan orang itu sangat hebat. Mungkin dia hacker sepertiku atau orang yang memiliki kekuasaan."

Aku terdiam cukup lama. Membiarkan Chanyeol berkutat dengan pemikirannya. Aku hanya bisa menebak-nebak apa yang tengah dipikirkannya. Dia mungkin masih memiliki keraguan pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi semua yang kutemukan seharusnya bisa menguatkan keyakinan bahwa bukan dialah pelakunya.

"Kau aman selama polisi tidak merilis cctv ini. Karena hanya orang-orang terdekatmu yang bisa dengan mudah mengenali bahwa ini dirimu mengingat kualitas cctv ini sangat buruk."

"Terimakasih. Setidaknya kau mempercayaiku."

Chanyeol mulai tersenyum sangat manis. Bukan cengiran aneh seperti kemarin. Aku senang dia bisa tersenyum lagi.

"Aku hampir melupakan sesuatu. Kau lihat ini?"

Aku menunjukkan cctv di lokasi lain padanya. Tepatnya taman bermain yang berada di depan apartemenku. Dalam cctv itu terlihat Chanyeol duduk meringkuk di bawah perosotan. Ekspresi wajahnya ketakutan.

"Jika mau bersembunyi. Bersembunyilah di tempat yang tidak terjangkau cctv. Dasar bodoh."

Chanyeol tersenyum malu-malu. Membuatku terkekeh. Aku puas mempermalukannya seperti itu. Dia benar-benar seperti anak-anak.

"Itu karena aku sedang mabuk. Hei bukankah kau sudah menghapusnya semalam?"

"Aku hanya menghapus di server milik apartemenku. Aku masih memiliki salinannya."

"Kau tertawa? Tertawalah lebih sering. Kau sangat cantik jika tertawa."

"Aku pria. Bukan wanita. Brengsek."

Aku melempar bantal sofa ke wajahnya yang cengengesan itu. Aku tidak suka dia menyebutku cantik. Sudah banyak yang mengatakan itu padaku. Apa mereka semua lupa jika aku seorang pria?

"Aku harus kembali ke tempat itu."

"Kenapa?"

Aku penasaran kenapa pria ini ingin meninggalkan apartemenku. Mungkin saja polisi sudah mengenalinya.

"Aku melupakan sesuatu disana."

-oOo-

Apa sebenarnya yang dilakukan pria itu? Mengapa dia tampak bodoh sekarang? Berjongkok sambil menggali-gali pasir dengan tangannya di sekitar perosotan. Lalu melangkah maju sambil tetap berjongkok dan menggali lagi.

Aku berjalan menjauh. Lebih baik aku menunggu di tempat agak jauh. Aku malu karena orang-orang memandangnya aneh. Tiba-tiba saja kulihat dia tertawa dan berdiri lalu berlari ke arahku. Aku berpaling dan berjalam pergi.

"Tunggu. Kau mau pergi kemana Baekhyun?"

Dengan langkahnya yang panjang, dia dengan cepat mensejajarkan diri di sampingku. Kamipun berjalan beriringan.

"Kau membuatku malu."

"Aku? Aku hanya mencari ini."

Chanyeol mengeluarkan smartphone dari sakunya dan menunjukkannya padaku. Aku dengan cepat meraih smartphone itu dengan cepat dan menekan tombol matikan daya. Lalu melemparkan smartphone itu padanya.

"Kenapa dimatikan?"

"Menghindari pelacakan."

"Kau tidak berniat meretas smartphoneku kan?"

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahku dengan berdiri di depanku. Dia memandangku tajam dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Smartphone tidak bisa diretas jika dalam posisi mati. Bodoh. Minggir."

"Baiklah."

Diapun minggir dari depanku dan kami melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Baekhyun. Bisakah kau membelikanku pakaian? Melihat koleksi baju-bajumu sepertinya kau punya banyak uang."

"Menyusahkan saja."

"Please."

"Ya."

"Asik. Dan satu lagi. Bisakah kau tersenyum  
padaku? Kau sangat menyeramkan dengan wajah seperti itu."

Akupun menghentikan langkahku dan menatapnya tajam, kemudian tersenyum selama satu detik lalu kembali ke wajah datarku.

"Kau bilang itu senyuman? Itu tampak seperti seringaian."

"Aku tidak tahu senyum seperti apa yang kau maksud."

Chanyeolpun memegang kedua pundakku dan sedikit menunduk agar wajahnya lebih dekat dengan wajahku. Dia lalu tersenyum sangat manis. Aku terkejut. Seperti itukah caranya tersenyum? Apa senyumku tidak seperti itu? Sudahlah. Itu hanya membuatku pusing. Aku segera menyingkirkan kedua tangannya dari pundakku dan melangkah pergi. Memang salahku yang sudah meladeni sikap kekanak-kanakannya.

Tak kusangka dia akan mengejarku dengan cepat dan merangkulkan lengannya pada leherku. Perasaan apa ini? Apa aku menyukai perasaan ini? Aku kembali meragukan diriku sendiri. Apa aku benar-benar bahagia? Apa aku benar-benar tidak kesepian? Entahlah. Aku hanya akan menjalaninya saja.

"Berhentilah memanggilku 'hei'. Kau bisa memanggilku Hyung. Bukankah aku lebih tua darimu?"

"Tidak akan pernah."

"Kalau begitu Chanyeol saja."

-oOo-

To Be Continue/End?

-oOo-

Seperti yang sudah saya katakan sebelumnya bahwa cerita ini belum selesai, bahkan saya belum memikirkan kelanjutannya, jadi jika tidak ada review saya mungkin tidak akan mengupdate cerita ini lagi. Karena jujur saja membuat cerita dengan genre seperti ini sangat sulit. So, please review if you want the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Dia adalah malaikat pelindungku dulu. Setelah terpisah sekian lama, akhirnya aku menemukannya lagi. Namun sayang, hidupnya tak sebaik yang kukira. Kupikir aku bisa menjadi malaikat pelindungnya kini. Tapi ternyata takdir itu terus berlanjut. Aku terluka dan dia kembali harus menjadi malaikat pelindungku, lagi.

 **Title:**  
The Hacker

 **Main Cast:**  
Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol

 **Genre:**  
Drama, Crime

 **Rate:**  
13+

 **Author:**  
Hyun Ji Soo

"Baekhyun-ah."

Dari jauh, kulihat Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya ke arahku sambil tersenyum riang. Dia berdiri menyandarkan punggungnya pada pagar di depan kampusku. Sial. Dia membuatku malu saja. Memangnya aku anak TK yang dijemput ayahnya sepulang sekolah.

Aku terus saja berjalan ke arahnya karena memang kesanalah jalan menuju halte subway. Tapi aku tidak berniat menjawab sapaannya ataupun menghampirinya bahkan aku berjalan melewatinya begitu saja. Berpura-pura tak mengenalnya.

"Kau sendirian lagi?"

Malas sekali aku menjawab basa-basi itu. Tahu darimana dia jika aku memang selalu sendirian di kampus? Ah, masa bodoh dengannya. Aku tidak peduli. Aku terus mengabaikannya meski kudengar langkah kakinya tepat berada di belakangku.

"Sudah kuduga. Aku takut kau kesepian. Karena itu aku menjemputmu."

Entah kenapa aku kembali tersinggung dengan kata kesepian yang dia tujukan padaku. Akupun berhenti dan berbalik hingga membuatnya hampir menabrakku. Aku menatapnya tajam tepat pada matanya.

"Dengar brengsek, jangan katakan hal-hal seperti itu lagi. Aku memang sudah sendirian bahkan sejak aku kecil. Jadi ini bukan masalah besar. Berhentilah menggangguku."

"Tapi kau sudah berjanji sesuatu padaku. Membelikanku baju."

Senyum innoncentnya itu membuatku hampir gila. Mengapa dia tak mengerti kalau aku sedang marah? Apa dia berlagak bodoh atau memang dia benar-benar bodoh? Aku berbalik dan berjalan lagi. Memang akulah yang bodoh karena terus saja meladeninya.

"Kau tidak melupakannya kan?"

"Kenapa tidak di rumah saja?"

"Karena bosan. Lagian kau bilang aku aman selagi polisi tidak merilis rekaman cctv itu."

"Terserah."

-oOo-

Aku hanya berdiri dan bersandar pada dinding di distro langgananku. Koleksi pakaian mereka lumayan lengkap, tapi distro ini terbilang sepi pengunjung karena hanya menjual barang-barang dengan merek terkenal. Sepertinya, distro seperti ini tidak cocok jika dibuka di dekat kampus. Orang-orang yang lewat disini rata-rata hanya mahasiswa yang mungkin berasal dari ekonomi rata-rata ke bawah. Makhlum saja, kampusku memang bukan universitas bergengsi. Tapi karena hal itulah, aku justru menyukai distro ini.

Aku memperhatikan tingkah laku Chanyeol yang sedari tadi terlihat antusias memilih pakaian yang akan dibelinya. Matanya berbinar seperti anak kecil yang mendapat mainan yang sudah sejak lama diinginkannya. Entah ini sudah berapa lama dia mondar-mandir mengepas baju-baju di cermin. Kakiku sudah hampir kesemutan dibuatnya.

Diam-diam aku tersenyum melihat pemandangan yang jarang kulihat itu, hanya senyuman kecil. Karena aku takut senyuman itu tertangkap oleh Chanyeol dan dia akan berpikir macam-macam, seperti aku menyukainya mungkin. Tapi anehnya, rasanya aku tak asing dengan suasana ini.

Setelah sekian lama memperhatikan, aku menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh dari Chanyeol. Dia memilih baju dengan banyak tipe. Sepasang pakaian formal ala pekerja kantoran. Sepasang pakaian trendi ala mahasiswa. Sepasang pakaian yang akan membuatnya terlihat culun. Dan sepasang kaos dan celana robek untuk gaya kasual. Itu aneh karena dia tidak konsisten dengan selera fashionnya. Bagiku fashion itu tentang kebutuhan atau selera. Saat ini aku merasa dia sedang tidak butuh. Jadi bukankah jika dia membeli baju seharusnya itu sesuai dengan seleranya.

"Dari caramu memilih pakaian, kau terlihat seperti memiliki banyak kepribadian."

Aku memberanikan diri menegurnya karena penasaran. Tak lupa aku memberikan senyum yang dia sebut seringaian itu.

"Bukankah ini sama sepertimu? Kau juga punya dua kepribadian."

"Aku bertanya serius brengsek."

"Pakaian itu hanya terlihat bagus. Kenapa memangnya? Apa kau keberatan karena aku membeli terlalu banyak?"

"Cepat selesaikan. Aku ada urusan setelah ini."

Chanyeol berjalan di belakangku dengan membawa banyak tas belanjaan di kedua tangannya. Meskipun dia tampak kesulitan, aku sama tak berniat membantunya. Sudah cukup aku menghabiskan banyak uangku untuknya.

"Kenapa kau tidak punya mobil? Bukankah itu akan menambah pamormu sebagai pangeran kampus?"

"Aku nggak bisa nyetir."

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak ada yang mengajariku."

"Orang tuamu?"

"Kau terlalu banyak ingin tahu."

"Karena aku ingin jadi temanmu Baekhyun."

"Tidak akan pernah. Kau harus pergi begitu masalahmu selesai."

Chanyeol tampak kecewa mendengar jawabanku. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Dia terlalu banyak ingin tahu tentangku, dan aku tak bisa membiarkannya masuk terlalu jauh dalam hidupku. Dia seperti beban. Meski aku tidak merasa itu berat, tapi tetap saja aku enggan.

Jujur aku merasa sedikit nyaman memiliki seseorang di sampingku. Tapi aku belum sepenuhnya mempercayainya. Bagaimana jika dia mengkhianatiku? Bagaimana jika dia memiliki maksud buruk padaku? Lebih daripada itu, bagaimana jika akhirnya dia pergi lalu aku merasa kehilangan? Sial. Aku tidak akan menerimanya sebagai teman atau apapun dalam hidupku. Tidak akan pernah. Aku akan mengingatkan diriku berkali-kali untuk hal ini.

-oOo-

Aku mengetikkan beberapa balasan email pada klien yang memberikanku pekerjaan. Memilih-milih pekerjaan apa yang mudah dan menghasilkan banyak uang. Aku harus menghasilkan kembali uang sebanyak yang Chanyeol brengsek itu habiskan, jika bisa lebih dari itu.

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Bekerja."

"Ah, jika aku punya keahlian sepertimu mungkin aku akan kaya dalam sekejab."

"Bermain sajalah. Jangan menggangguku."

 **Ruang Obrolan 1**

Xxx: Bagaimana ponsel duplikat milikku?

Bacon: Akan kukerjakan.

Xxx: Berapa?

Bacon: 5 juta.

Xxx: Akan kutransfer setelah selesai.

Bacon: Kirimkan nomor ponsel dan serial numbernya.

Xxx: Ok.

Aku membuka laci kedua meja komputerku. Disana ada banyak puluhan kartu perdana prabayar, bahkan bebarapa ponsel jadul hingga smartphone berbagai merek.

"Wah, kau benar-benar kaya. Banyak sekali ponselmu."

"Diamlah. Kau menggangguku."

Aku jengah juga mendengar Chanyeol yang tidak bisa diam. Hingga aku melempar sebuah kotak smartphone model terbaru padanya serta sebuah kartu perdana baru.

"Pakai itu. Jangan pernah gunakan smartphonemu lagi."

"Ini baru? Benar-benar bagus."

Lama tak kudengar lagi suaranya. Dia benar-benar seperti anak kecil yang terlalu senang mendapat mainan baru hingga sangat sibuk memainkannya. Aku tersenyum kecil. Sia-sia aku mencurigainya tadi pagi.

Akupun kembali pada pekerjaanku. Segera aku mengeluarkan sebuah kartu simcard baru dan memasangnya pada salah satu ponsel jadul yang kuambil dari laci tadi. Membuat ponsel duplikat itu cukup mudah. Aku hanya perlu menyusup ke database perusahaan telekomunikasi yang menyediakan layanan nomor itu. Lalu mengganti serial number nomorku dengan nomor yang akan kubuat duplikatnya. Setelah sukses, perusahaan itu akan mengenali nomorku sebagai nomor yang sama. Dengan otomatis, semua panggilan masuk, pesan masuk juga akan diterima ponsel ini. Bahkan juga bisa membuat panggilan keluar atau pesan keluar dengan nomor yang sama.

Ah, tentang perusahaan komunikasi. Itu cukup aman untuk meretasnya. Biasanya mereka tidak akan terlalu peduli dengan sistem kemanan database mereka sebelum masalah-masalah besar muncul. Jika hal seperti itu terjadi, biasanya mereka akan meredam protes dari pengguna layanan dengan meningkatkan sistem keamanan. Hanya pada saat seperti itulah sangat rawan untuk meretas. Jadi untuk saat ini tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

 **Ruang Obrolan 2**

Dead: Aku punya pekerjaan besar untukmu.

Bacon: Langsung saja.

Dead: Bergabunglah dengan kami.

Bacon: Aku tidak bekerja dengan orang lain.

Dead: Dengankan dulu.

Dead: Buzz

Dead: Buzz

Dead: Buzz

Bacon left chat

Tawaran-tawaran seperti ini sangat sering datang. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak suka bekerja dengan orang lain dan mengikuti aturan mereka, itu bukan diriku. Seberapa besar pekerjaan dan uang yang mereka tawarkan, aku tidak peduli.

 **Ruang Obrolan 3**

Dead mengundang anda

Dead: Mengapa mengganggu pekerjaanku?

Dead: Aku tahu kau yang menghapus cctv di sekitar tkp pembunuhan minimarket itu.

Dead: Daripada bermusuhan, bukankah lebih baik kita bekerja sama?

Dead: Sudah lama aku ingin bekerja sama denganmu.

Bacon: Kau siapa?

Dead: 5second

5second? Itu adalah kelompok hacker yang cukup terkenal. Pekerjaan mereka tidak main-main. Mereka bahkan melakukan hacking pada instansi-instansi pemerintah. Dan mereka mengklaim bisa melakukannya dalam waktu lima detik. Tapi kenapa orang-orang seperti mereka mengurusi kasus pembunuhan kecil?

Aku berbalik dan melihat Chanyeol yang sedang asik mengutak-atik smartphone barunya. Dan dia? Sebenarnya anak itu berurusan dengan apa? Mengapa tiba-tiba aku sangat takut? Apa aku mengkhawatirkannya? Tidak, mungkin rasa takut ini hanya karena aku sepertinya terlibat dalam masalah besar.

 **Ruang Obrolan 3**

Bacon: Aku tidak tertarik.

Dead: Lalu berhentilah ikut campur.

Bacon: Aku tidak bisa menjaminnya.

Dead: Kalau begitu sampai bertemu di lain kesempatan.

Dead left chat

Aku menangkap nada ancaman dalam pesan terakhirnya. Ini benar-benar lebih buruk dari apa yang aku bayangkan. Sial. Aku mengacak-acak rambutku dengan kasar. Apa aku harus benar-benar melawan mereka demi seorang Chanyeol?

Aku beralih pada komputerku lagi. Melihat-lihat kembali cctv dan foto-foto di sekitar tkp pembunuhan itu. Mungkin saja ada sesuatu yang terlewatkan.

Pandanganku tertuju pada sebuah foto yang menampilkan mobil box terparkir di depan minimarket itu. Mobil itu tepat menghadap bagian dalam minimarket. Aku memperbesarnya. Dan beruntungnya mobil itu memiliki black box yang terpasang menghadap depan. Jika mobil itu juga terparkir disana pada saat pembunuhan itu terjadi, mungkin saja itu terekam disana.

Aku segera bangkit, mengenakan hoddieku dan juga tas ranselku yang berisi perlengkapan hackingku, lalu melangkah menuju pintu. Tapi saat aku memegang gagang pintu, suara Chanyeol menahanku.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Bisakah aku ikut? Aku ngak suka sendirian."

"Tidak bisa."

Chanyeol menunduk lesu dan tak lagi menjawab. Kulihat dia memonyongkan bibirnya karena kesal lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa hingga aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya lagi. Dia merajuk, seperti anak-anak saja. Aku tidak peduli dan tetap meninggalkan rumah sendirian.

-oOo-

Aku menunggu dengan menyandarkan punggungku di depan mobil box itu. Aku hampir menghabiskan 3 batang rokok, tapi orang yang kutunggu belum juga datang. Bosan sekali.

Saat aku beranjak pergi, kudengar seseorang memanggilku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di depan mobilku brengsek?"

Aku berbalik dan melihat seorang pria tua berumur 50 tahunan berbicara padaku sambil sempoyongan sepertinya dia mabuk berat. Aku malas berbicara dengan seseorang yang sedang dalam pengaruh alkohol. Tapi kali ini aku menahannya. Aku lebih malas lagi jika harus menunggunya lagi besok.

"Paman, bolehkah aku melihat black boxmu? Ada yang harus kucari tahu?"

"Memangnya kau siapa?"

"Aku? Min Seok."

"Sudah kuberikan pada polisi kemarin."

Paman itu mendorongku dan berlalu pergi. Aku tidak akan menyerah. Aku menarik lengan paman itu dan meninggikan suaraku.

"Paman aku hanya minta salinan black box mobilmu."

"Kubilang polisi sudah mengambilnya."

"Aku melihat itu masih terpasang di mobilmu. Jadi biarkan aku memeriksanya."

"Dasar bocah brengsek."

Bakkk

"Ahh."

Sebuah pukulan mendarat di wajahku. Aku mengerang kesakitan. Aku tidak tahu jika orang tua yang sedang mabuk itu akan memukulku. Tubuhku ambruk seketika. Bukan karena pukulan kecil itu, tapi karena aku tidak bisa merasakan apapun selain ketakutan yang teramat sangat. Bayangan-bayangan ayahku memukuli tubuh kecilku datang dengan tiba-tiba. Membuat seluruh tubuhku membeku. Bahkan untuk bangkitpun aku tidak bisa. Aku mengatakan berkali-kali pada diriku bahwa aku adalah pria dewasa sekarang. Tubuhku seharusnya jauh lebih kuat daripada paman tua itu. Tapi kenapa aku hanya bisa meringkuk ketakutan sekarang?

Tak pernah kusangka ketakutanku, membuat pria mabuk itu melakukan hal yang jauh lebih buruk padaku. Dia menginjak-injak tubuhku yang telah tersungkur di tanah tanpa ampun. Rasanya sakit sekali. Aku hanya bisa menangis dan menggumamkan kata-kata yang tiba-tiba saja terlintas di benakku.

"Ayah, sakit."

"Ayah, aku minta maaf."

"Ayah, aku bersalah."

"Ampuni aku ayah."

"Baekhyun-ah. Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aku mendengar sebuah suara menyerukan namaku, membuat ketakutanku bertambah parah. Tangiskupun semakin menjadi-jadi. Aku mengatupkan tanganku untuk memohon pada ayahku agar dia berhenti memukulku. Meski aku tahu dia tak akan pernah berhenti memukulku sebelum dia puas. Setidaknya hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan.

"Ayah, jangan pukul aku lagi."

"Ayah, aku minta maaf."

"Ayah, aku mengaku salah."

"Baekhyun-ah. Tenanglah. Aku Chanyeol. Paman itu sudah pergi. Kau aman sekarang."

Kurasakan seseorang mengguncang-guncang tubuhku. Aku mengembalikan kesadaranku. Aku memberanikan diri menatap padanya. Aku bernafas lega. Dia bukan ayahku. Dia seseorang yang baru kukenal dua hari yang lalu. Ya benar. Dia Chanyeol, si tersangka pembunukan pegawai minimarket itu, yang sedang bersembunyi di rumahku.

"Kau kenapa sebenarnya? Kenapa memanggilnya ayah? Dia ayahmu?"

"Tentu saja bukan brengsek."

Aku menepis tangannya dengan kasar. Sebisa mungkin aku berusaha bangkit meski tubuhku terasa sakit. Dan kakiku. Ah, sepertinya orang gila itu menginjaknya dengan keras. Meski berjalan dengan tertatih karena menahan sakit, aku terus melangkah pergi. Tak akan kubiarkan Chanyeol brengsek itu mempermalukanku lebih dari ini.

"Lalu ayahmu? Diakah orang yang memukuli tubuh kecil Baekhyun?"

Langkahku terhenti. Setetes airmata itu kembali jatuh. Betapa aku muak dengan hidupku saat ini. Kenangan buruk itu masih saja menghantuiku. Kupikir aku sudah sembuh dari trauma itu saat mendapat konseling di panti asuhan dulu. Aku tidak menyangka hal seperti ini akan terjadi lagi. Bahkan di depan seseorang seperti Chanyeol. Aku yakin dia akan semakin meremehkanku setelah ini.

"Dimana ayah brengsekmu itu sekarang?"

"Dia sudah mati."

Aku melangkah lagi setelah menghapus air mataku. Ayahku memang sudah mati. Setidaknya dalam pikiranku. Aku tidak pernah tahu dan tidak pernah ingin tahu dimana keberadaannya. Dia tidak pernah mencariku setelah aku kabur dulu. Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu itu sebuah keberuntungan karena tidak ada yang akan memukulku lagi. Atau malah kesialan karena nyatanya tidak ada yang menginginkanku di dunia ini.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka kau yang tampak kuat akan menjadi seperti ini."

Chanyeol berjalan mendahuluiku dan menarik paksa tubuhku ke punggungnya. Dalam satu gerakan dia mengangkat tubuhku dalam gendongannya. Aku mencoba berontak. Tapi sial sekali karena tenaga pria tinggi ini sangat kuat. Aku menyerah dan tetap diam, membiarkan dia berjalan dengan membawaku dalam gendongannya.

"Turunkan aku! Kau mengasihaniku sekarang?"

"Tidak ada yang seperti itu diantara teman."

"Kita bukan teman. Kau lupa?"

"Baiklah. Lalu anggap saja ini bayaran karena kau telah banyak menolongku. Lagian kau sama sekali tidak berat."

Kudengar dia terkekeh pelan. Entah kenapa aku merasa tenang dan mulai tersenyum. Punggung lebar itu sangat hangat. Aku merasa nyaman sekali. Tanpa sadar aku mengeratkan pengangan tanganku di lehernya. Menikmatinya.

"Bagaimana kau menemukanku?"

"Kau boleh marah. Tapi aku memang mengikutimu."

"Dasar brengsek. Kau tidak mendengarkanku dengan baik."

-oOo-

Chanyeol dengan hati-hati mendudukkanku di ranjang dan membuka sepatu serta hoddieku. Dia lalu mengambil air dingin di kulkas dan meletakkannya dalam wadah. Dia juga mengambil handuk kecil di lemari. Lalu dia meletakkan semuanya di meja samping tempat tidur.

Dia membersihkan luka di wajahku dengan telaten. Hening. Tidak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulut kami. Tidak biasanya Chanyeol diam. Apa yang sedang dipikirkan anak yang biasanya berisik sepertinya? Mengapa aku penasaran padanya?

Setelah selesai dia meletakkan kaos dan juga celana pendek di sampingku lalu menyuruhku mengganti pakaian.

"Gantilah pakaianmu. Aku akan mencari kotak p3k dulu."

Dia berbalik memunggungiku. Mencari kotak p3k di laci-laci pakaianku. Apa aku memiliki sesuatu seperti itu? Kotak obat. Aku sendiri tidak yakin jika aku memilikinya. Rasanya sudah lama aku tidak terluka. Dan obat-obat lain seperti pereda nyeri, aku biasanya membeli dan langsung menghabiskannya.

"Chanyeol."

Aku menatap punggungnya sambil mengganti pakaianku dengan cepat. Kulihat Chanyeol masih saja sibuk mencari-cari sesuatu yang mungkin tak akan ditemukannya.

"Hemm."

Chanyeol hanya menjawab panggilanku dengan pelan. Diapun berbalik tepat setelah aku selesai mengganti pakaianku dan kembali duduk di ranjang.

"Sepertinya kau tidak memilikinya."

Chanyeol kembali mengambil handuk basah itu dan berjongkok di depanku. Dia mulai membersihkan lututku yang berdarah. Bisa kurasakan dia sedang bersedih. Tak ada senyum yang biasa terukir di wajah itu.

"Adikmu itu. Kau mau aku membantumu mencarinya?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah menemukannya."

"Apa saat kau pergi dari rumahmu waktu itu, kau akan menemuinya?"

"Tentu saja. Aku memang akan menemuinya."

"Kenapa kau masih peduli padanya? Bukankah kau dan ibumu meninggalkannya?"

"Kau sungguh ingin tahu?"

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya penasaran. Karena aku tidak bisa mencari tahu tentangmu, aku menjadi frustasi."

Chanyeol mulai terkekeh. Tangannya berhenti mengusap luka pada lututku. Dia tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Bagaimana aku harus menceritakannya? Sebenarnya dia bukan adik kandungku. Lebih tepatnya dia anak selingkuhan ayahku yang dibawa ke rumah setelah ibunya meninggal. Dulu kupikir dialah penyebab ayah ibuku selalu bertengkar. Aku membencinya, tapi anak itu selalu baik padaku. Dulu aku penakut dan cengeng. Jadi dialah yang akan melempar batu pada anak-anak nakal yang membuatku menangis. Dialah yang melindungiku saat ayah memukulku. Dialah yang mengajakku bermain saat tak ada yang mau bermain denganku. Dialah yang selalu memberikan permennya padaku karena aku sangat suka permen. Hingga akhirnya ibuku memutuskan berpisah dari ayahku dan membawaku pergi."

Chanyeol menjeda ceritanya. Dia menaikkan kakiku ke ranjang dan mendorong tubuhku agar berbaring di ranjang. Apa-apaan sikapnya ini? Dan mengapa aku tidak bisa menolaknya? Dia lalu duduk di sampingku dan mulai melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Lalu setelah dewasa aku sadar bahwa sebenarnya dialah yang membuat ibuku sadar bahwa seseorang seperti ayahku sangat tidak pantas dipertahankan. Karena dulu ibuku selalu bertahan bahkan saat ayahku selalu memukul kami saat mabuk dengan alasan cinta. Tapi ibuku mulai membenci ayahku saat dia datang dalam kehidupan kami. Jadi aku mulai bersyukur atas kehadirannya."

"Kau tidak ingin pergi menemuinya sekarang?"

"Tentu saja aku ingin. Aku sangat merindukan malaikat pelindungku."

Aku kaget. Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol menatapku dengan intens. Apa-apaan tatapannya itu? Seperti dia akan memangsaku saja.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Sadarlah. Aku bukan adikmu."

"Tidurlah. Sudah cukup untuk hari ini. Dan jangan terluka lagi demi aku."

"Jangan coba-coba tidur di sampingku."

"Ya ya aku tahu. Tempatku di sofa."

Dia menyelimutiku dan pergi membawa nampan berisi air dan handuk yang dia gunakan untuk membersihkan lukaku tadi. Akupun mengambil posisi miring dan membelakanginya. Aku memejamkan mata dan menarik nafas berat. Pikiran-pikiran itu terus mengangguku. Ibu, bagaimana dengan ibuku? Bagaimana dengan keluargaku dulu? Mengapa hanya ayah brengsek itu yang memenuhi kenangan masa kecilku. Tidakkah aku punya kenangan indah sepertinya? Tidakkah seseorang merindukanku? Mengapa aku bisa berakhir sendirian? Aku tidak pernah memikirkan hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Tapi semenjak Chanyeol datang, mengapa aku menjadi begitu sensitif? Dan aku juga menangis. Padahal aku sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali aku menangis.

Chanyeol. Mengapa sepertinya aku jatuh terlalu dalam padanya. Aku merasa diriku terikat padanya. Sihir apa yang dia gunakan? Bagaimana aku bisa mengembalikan diriku yang dulu? Aku tidak ingin seperti ini, sungguh. Aku tahu dia akan pergi suatu saat. Aku harus mengendalikan diriku untuk tidak bergantung padaku. Toh selama ini aku baik-baik saja tanpa siapapun.

Aku kembali membuka mataku saat sebuah notifikasi email datang di komputerku. Aku hanya melihat previewnya sekilas dari tempatku berbaring. Tidak terlalu jelas apa yang tertulis disana. Sepertinya. . .

 **BAEKHYUN, AKU TAHU ITU KAMU.**

Aku tidak lagi memiliki tenaga untuk mengerti apa maksud pesan itu. Rasa sakit dan kantuk itu menguasaiku. Hingga setelahnya, aku benar-benar tertidur.

-oOo-

End/To Be Continue?

-oOo-

Author:

Semua cast yang saya gunakan adalah member EXO, tapi keseluruhan cerita ini adalah fiksi yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kenyataan. Mohon dimengerti.

Saya berencana akan terus membuat cerita ini dari sudut pandang Baekhyun. Jika ada yang merasa keberatan, silahkan berikan masukan.

Tiba-tiba saja cerita ini terasa melankolis, semua karena saat saya sedang menulis backsoundnya adalah lagu Jung Joon Il - Hug Me, lagu yang dinyanyikan Chanyeol di JYP party People.

Kapan cerita ini Up lagi? Saya akan selalu memeriksa review yang seolah memberikan energi, dan saya akan menulis lanjutannya. Saya sama sekali tidak memaksa. Hanya saja, menulis cerita yang saya sendiri belum tahu akan berakhir bagaimana sangatlah beresiko. Itu bisa saja menjadi tidak fokus di tengah-tengah jalan. Jadi pendapat pembaca sangatlah penting. Terimakasih.

Kunjungi profil saya untuk melihat cerita lainnya.

1\. For your Return (Compete)

2\. Blooming Days (Chapter 1 Up)

3\. The Hacker (Chapter 3 Up)


	4. Chapter 4

Ini bukan UP The Hacker. Maaf banget.

Rencananya mau UP sebelum lebaran. Tapi belum ketulis 1 katapun. Butuh banyak referensi nih. Mumpung masih suasana liburan gini, pengennya nulis tapi otak kosong. Aku butuh masukan soal 5second enaknya digimanain. Ada ide siapa member exo yg cocok jdi dead? Atau ada yg mau jadi anggota 5second? Ah, aku sendiri juga bingung aku mau ngomong apa sebenarnya. Karena udah malam gini gag bisa tidur.

Please review for more energy, or PM for more idea.

Thanks udah mampir.

Selamat berpuasa bagi yang menjalankannya.

Chanyeol oppa, Baekhyun oppa. Kalian lagi apa sekarang? Sudah pulangkah? Atau masih kerja? Hahaha


	5. Chapter 5

Maaf Upnya tengah malam. Ternyata saya hanya punya kuota tengah malam. Hahaha

Please enjoy it and don't forget to review.

-oOo-

Aku tak memiliki maksud buruk padanya. Apalagi menipunya demi keuntunganku. Perasaanku tulus padanya. Hanya saja keadaan yang memaksaku bertindak sejauh ini. Terkadang aku juga berpikir bahwa apa yang aku lakukan padanya adalah salah. Kehadiranku dalam hidupnya memang bertujuan untuk melindunginya, tapi di balik itu semua, sebenarnya akulah si pembawa masalah baginya. Dulu atau sekarang, tidak ada bedanya. Akulah yang menyeretnya dalam situasi berbahaya. Mungkin akulah satu-satunya yang harus dia salahkan. Aku menyesal, tapi semua sudah terjadi. Yang bisa aku lakukan hanyalah bertahan sampai akhir. Di sampingnya.

-oOo-

 **Title:**  
The Hacker

 **Main Cast:**  
Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol

 **Genre:**  
Drama, Crime

 **Rate:**  
13+

 **Author:**  
Hyun Ji Soo

-oOo-

"Hyung, jangan menangis lagi. Kau bisa bermain denganku."

 _"Pergilah! Aku membencimu."_

"Hyung, kau mau kemana? Aku ikut."

 _"Jangan ikuti aku!"_

"Hyung, tunggu aku."

"Hyung."

"Hyung."

"Hyung."

"Hyungggggggg."

Suara alarm jam wekerku berhasil menyeretku kembali ke dunia nyata dan menyadarkanku bahwa semua yang terjadi barusan adalah mimpi. Aku mengusap kepalaku dan menghembuskan nafas dengan keras. Sial sekali. Mimpi macam apa barusan? Aku sama sekali tidak memahaminya. Mimpi itu seperti kisah yang diceritakan Chanyeol semalam. Dua anak kecil itu, sepertinya memang Chanyeol dan adiknya. Tapi mengapa aku memikirkannya sampai terbawa mimpi? Mengapa aku merasa sedih saat terbangun? Seolah akulah yang diabaikan dan ditinggalkan. Ah sudahlah, mengapa juga aku memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak penting.

Selamat pagi, jika alarm jam wekerku berbunyi pasti tandanya sudah pagi. Di rumah ini aku hanya mengandalkan jam untuk tahu waktu. Karena aku memang tidak pernah membiarkan matahari masuk ke dalam rumahku. Pengap? Tidak juga, bagiku ini nyaman. Akupun menguap dengan mulut terbuka lebar.

"Ahh."

Aku memegangi ujung bibirku. Kenapa sakit sekali? Aku terkekeh. Bagaimana aku bisa lupa jika kemarin malam bibirku sobek karena pukulan orang gila yang sedang mabuk itu? Aku mengambil posisi duduk untuk melihat apalagi yang dilakukan Chanyeol pagi ini.

Sepi. Dimana anak itu? Aku bangkit dan mencarinya di kamar mandi, tapi tak kutemukan juga. Pandangan mataku menyusuri seluruh sudut rumahku. Aku bersyukur, karena seperti inilah seharusnya rumahku. Tenang, tidak berisik, sunyi, dan . . .

Tapi mengapa aku justru merasa asing? Aku sudah hampir 7 tahun hidup sednirian, lalu kenapa sekarang aku merasakan bahwa rumahku terlalu sepi? Apa aku sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran Chanyeol si berisik itu? Tidak mungkin, ini baru beberapa hari sejak kehadirannya. Aku segera menepis pemikiran gilaku barusan.

Aku segera menyalakan kompor untuk memasak air. Perutku lapar sekali, setidaknya aku harus mengisinya dengan ramyun. Tumben sekali Chanyeol tidak membuat sarapan, biasanya sudah ada makanan di meja saat aku bangun. Apa? Aku memikirkan Chanyeol lagi? Aku menepuk-nepuk kepalaku dengan keras. Aku benar-benar sudah gila. Semua ini gara-gara kejadian semalam. Mengapa bisa-bisanya aku kehilangan kontrol di depannya. Aku harus melupakannya seolah itu tidak pernah terjadi, atau aku akan semakin terjebak padanya.

Setelah air mendidih, aku segera menuangkannya pada cup ramyun lalu menjepitnya dengan sumpit. Aku akan mandi dulu sambil menunggu ramyunku matang. Siapa tahu setelah mandi pikiranku menjadi jernih kembali.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mandi, karena tepat pada saat aku keluar dari kamar mandi, ramyunku matang dengan sempurna. Aku segera berganti pakaian, mengambil ramyunku dan memakannya di depan komputer.

Ya, aku terbiasa makan sendirian sambil bekerja. Jika kuingat-ingat lagi, semalam aku mendapatkan sebuah email aneh. Aku harus segera mengeceknya. Aku segera memasukkan sandi komputerku yang terdiri dari 12 digit dan membuka aku emailku.

Ruang Obrolan 1

Dead: BAEKHYUN, AKU TAHU ITU KAU.

Aku meletakkan ramyunku di meja karena terkejut. Bagaimana 5second bisa tahu nama asliku? Aku yakin sudah menyembunyikan identitasku dengan baik. Bahkan polisi cyberpun tidak tahu apapun tentang diriku. Bagaimana bisa mereka menemukanku?

Bacon: Apa maksudmu?

Aku mengetuk-ngetukkan jariku pada meja. Aku tidak sabar menunggu jawaban yang satu detiknya terasa seperti satu jam.

Bacon: Buzz

Bacon: Buzz

Bacon: Buzz

Bacon: Buzz

Bacon: Buzz

Bacon: Buzz

Bacon: Buzz

Bacon: Buzz

Bacon: Buzz

Bacon: Buzz

Dead: Kau penasaran sekali hah?

Bacon: Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?

Dead: Sudah kukatakan kemarin. Bergabunglah dengan 5second.

Bacon: Tidak akan.

Dead: Kau akan menyesal.

Bacon left chat

Aku menggerakkan semua jariku di atas keyboard. Mengetikkan alamat email yang digunakan Dead untuk menghubungiku pada sistem pelacakan ip. Tak berapa lama tampilan command prompt di komputerku menampilkan deretan tulisan-tulisan yang berjalan dengan cepat dan deretan itu berakhir dengan kata Rusia yang berkedip-kedip.

"Sudah kuduga. Mereka akan mengalihkan rute IP mereka. Bahkan beberapa kali. Sia-sia aku melakukannya."

Aku kembali fokus pada keyboard di depanku. Memindai seluruh aktivitas komputerku baru-baru ini. Tak lama kemudian sebuah tulisan yang merupakan lambang 5second muncul pada mode pencarianku.

"Ah. Kapan mereka meretasku? Bagaimana bisa aku tidak menyadarinya?"

Aku membanting mouseku dengan kasar. Merasa frustasi. Bagaimana bisa aku kecolongan seperti ini? Bagaimana bisa identitasku yang selama ini kurahasiakan terbongkar? Baekhyun. Jika mereka tahu namaku, mereka pasti tahu akan hal lain juga seperti alamat, sekolah, dan latar belakangku.

Aku lalu mematikan komputerku, dan melakukan penginstalan kembali. Hanya ini satu-satunya cara menghentikan virus itu menjelajahi seluruh konten di komputerku. Meski aku harus kehilangan beberapa pekerjaanku, tapi aku tidak punya pilihan.

Sudahlah. Akan kupikirkan nanti. 5second dan aku sama-sama black hacker. Memangnya apa yang akan mereka lakukan padaku? Bukankah ada peraturan tak tertulis bahwa sesama black hacker tidak akan saling melaporkan pada polisi.

Sambil menunggu penginstalan ulang komputerku yang akan membutuhkan waktu cukup lama, pandangan mataku kembali kubawa untuk menyusuri seluruh sudut rumahku. Mengapa rasanya rumahku begitu sepi? Mengapa aku tiba-tiba teringat Chanyeol lagi? Mengapa dia keluar lama sekali? Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?

Aku mengambil pc tabletku di ransel. Memasukkan pasword dan membuka aplikasi pelacak lokasi. Aku tersenyum begitu mendapati sebuah titik merah berkedip-kedip diantara tulisan nama sebuah minimarket tak jauh dari rumahku.

Siapa yang sedang kulacak lokasinya? Siapa lagi memangnya? Tentu saja Chanyeol bodoh itu. Bagaimana aku melakukannya? Tentu saja dengan smartphone yang kuberikan kemarin. Bukankah smartphone itu baru? Memang baru. Aku bahkan belum pernah menyalakannya. Tapi aku sudah pernah membongkarnya dan memasukkan chip pelacak lokasi di dalamnya. Bukankah aku mempercayainya? Omong kosong, aku tidak percaya pada orang lain. Bahkan jika mendapat kesempatan aku akan menginstal aplikasi penyadap di smartphone itu. Mungkinkah aku hanya penasaran padanya? Aku? Tidak mungkin.

Tak berapa lama setelahnya, aku mendengar seseorang membuka pintu. Aku menoleh ke arah pintu dan mendapati Chanyeol datang dengan sekantong penuh bahan makanan dan kotak p3k. Lengkap dengan senyuman bodoh miliknya.

"Baekhyun, kau tidak mencariku?"

"Tidak. Untuk apa?"

"Kenapa aku merasa tersinggung? Padahal setidaknya aku berharap kau mengkhawatirkanku."

Kulihat Chanyeol merengut. Sepertinya dia kesal. Bodoh. Memangnya ntuk apa aku mengkhawatirkannya jika aku tahu kemana saja dia pergi. Hal itu membuatku tersenyum dalam hati.

"Ah, aku sudah membelikanmu obat. Dan juga, kau ingin makan apa? Aku akan memasak untukmu."

"Tidak perlu."

Aku menatap ramyunku di meja yang bahkan belum habis separuhnya dan sekarang itu terlihat mengembang. Chanyeol juga terlihat menatap pada ramyun itu.

"Ah, kau sudah makan ramyun. Kalau begitu aku akan mengobati lukamu kemarin."

Chanyeol mengambil kotak obat dan membuka sebuah salep. Dia lalu berjongkok di depanku yang sedang duduk di kursi komputer.

"Jangan menyentuhku."

Aku menepis tangan Chanyeol dengan kasar. Kejadian semalam, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan itu terjadi lagi. Aku sungguh tidak mau dikasihani oleh siapapun.

"Tapi lukamu?"

"Aku bisa mengurusnya sendiri. Dan tentang semalam. . ."

Aku menggantungkan ucapanku. Apa harus aku membicarakan hal ini padanya? Atau aku hanya harus berdiam diri dan melupakannya seolah itu tidak pernah terjadi? Aku sungguh menyesali diriku semalam. Saat aku hendak melanjutkan, tak kusangka Chanyeol lebih dulu memotong ucapanku.

"Apa kau sudah lama seperti itu?"

"Memangnya aku kenapa?"

"Kemarin malam."

Chanyeol dengan hati-hati menanyakan tentang kejadian semalam. Tapi tetap saja pertanyaan itu membuatku merasa seperti anak sekolah yang ketahuan gurunya sedang mencontek. Aku tak bisa menyembunyikan kegugupanku. Akupun beranjak dari depan komputer dan menuju kulkas untuk mengambil soju. Aku lantas membuka tutup soju itu dan meneguknya langsung dari botol. Kulihat Chanyeol berdiri dan membawa pandangannya mengikutiku.

"Sepertinya kau tidak baik-baik saja. Apa kau mengalami trauma karena ayahmu sering memukulimu saat kau kecil?"

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara."

"Dan juga, aku tak menemukan jejak orang lain di rumah ini. Apa kau benar-benar sendirian selama ini?"

"Dasar brengsek. Berhentilah mencampuri urusanku!"

Aku menutup pintu kulkas dengan membantingnya. Aku memakai hoddieku dan menyambar tas ranselku lalu berjalan ke arah pintu. Aku kesal sekali. Baru kali ini aku merasa tak nyaman di rumahku sendiri. Semua karena brengsek Chanyeol itu tak bisa menahan mulutnya dan selalu ingin tahu tentangku.

"Aku minta maaf Baekhyun-ah."

Kurasakan tangan Chanyeol menahan lenganku dan menatapku dengan memelas. Tapi kali ini aku benar-benar marah dan tatapan itu tak akan bisa meredakannya Akupun menghempaskan tangan itu dengan kasar.

"Jangan pergi. Atau pergilah denganku. Kau tahu aku tak suka sendirian."

"Aku tidak peduli bahkan jika kau mati sekalipun."

Akupun melangkah keluar dengan membanting pintu dengan keras. Berharap anak itu sadar jika aku benar-benar marah. Supaya dia lebih tahu diri.

-oOo-

Untung saja hari ini Chanyeol tidak menjemputku lagi setelah selesai kuliah. Entah kenapa anak itu selalu muncul di mana saja aku berada, membuatku merasa selalu diawasi. Tapi hari ini, setidaknya aku bisa terhindar dari mulut berisiknya. Aku juga bisa melakukan beberapa transaksi dengan klien yang sudah menunggu tanpa gangguannya. Dan juga selain itu, aku masih kesal padanya soal perkataannya pagi tadi.

Entah kenapa bus yang kutumpangi hari ini sepi sekali. Tidak ada penumpang lain selain aku. Padahal ini sudah hampir jam istirahat makan siang, bukankah seharusnya ramai. Sudahlah, untuk apa aku mempedulikannya. Bukankah ini lebih baik? Aku bisa menikmati ketenangan yang beberapa hari ini tak kudapatkan lagi di rumah.

Saat mataku hampir saja terpejam, tiba-tiba aku merasa ada seseorang yang duduk di sampingku. Jujur aku merasa terganggu. Bukankah masih banyak bangku kosong? Kenapa dia memilih duduk di sampingku?

"Maaf. Tapi bisakah anda duduk di tempat lain? Masih banyak kursi kosong."

Pria yang mengenakan hoddie hitam dengan topi yang hampir menutupi sebagian wajahnya itu tidak menjawabku. Kuperhatikan dia dengan baik. Pria itu berperawakan tinggi, mungkin hampir sama dengan Chanyeol, dan sepertinya dia orang asing. Mungkin dia tidak mengerti dengan bahasa yang kugunakan.

"Excuse me."

Pria itu menoleh padaku dan melepas topi yang dipakainya. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan aneh. Kini aku bisa melihat dengan jelas rambutnya yang berwarna keemasan dan lingkar hitam pada kedua matanya.

"Kau akan menyesal karena menolak bergabung bersama kami."

"Kau siapa?"

"Kita sudah berbicara sebelumnya, Bacon. Kau lupa?"

"Dead? Kau anggota 5second?"

"Binggo."

"Bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku?"

"Kau penasaran sekali hah? Kalau begitu ikutlah denganku."

Pria itu memencet bel. Dan setelah bus berhenti, diapun turun. Aku masih bingung dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Apa aku harus mengikutinya? Tanpa kusadari bus mulai berjalan. Akupun dengan tergesa-gesa berteriak pada supir bus.

"Bisakah anda berhenti?"

Setelah bus berhenti, akupun turun dan mengikuti pria berambut keemasan itu dari jarak yang lumayan jauh. Tapi sepertinya dia sadar bahwa aku mengikutinya.

Pria itu berhenti di jalan yang lumayan sepi di tepi sungai. Dia memandang sungai yang lumayan deras airnya dengan sebuah senyuman. Entahlah, seperti mendapat keberanian darimana, akupun mendekat padanya.

"Katakan, bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku?"

Aku memulai percakapan itu setelah menyalakan sebatang rokok dan memandang sungai untuk mengurangi ketakutanku. Pria itu tidak menoleh padaku. Akupun tidak begitu berani memandangnya, jadi kuputuskan untuk menatap sungai seperti yang dia lakukan.

"Memangnya apa yang tidak bisa 5second lakukan? Kau tahu pasti bagaimana reputasi kami."

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan, kami melihat potensimu dan tertarik merekrutmu."

"Apa tawaranmu terkait dengan kasus pembunuhan itu?"

"Itu hanya alasan lain. Kau sebenarnya peretas hebat. Kau hanya kurang bernyali. Bergabunglah dengan kami. Kau akan bisa melakukan banyak hal-hal yang luar biasa."

"Aku tidak tertarik."

"Mengapa kau menolak?"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak suka bekerja bersama orang lain."

"Kau yakin bukan karena seseorang bernama Chanyeol itu? Diakah yang sedang kau lindungi?"

"Aku bahkan tidak peduli padanya."

"Percayalah padaku kali ini. Orang itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Dialah masalah terbesar dalam hidupmu."

"Omong kosong. Mengapa aku harus percaya padamu? Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu."

"Huang Zitao. Itu namaku."

"Sejak kapan anggota 5second mengungkapkan identitasnya?"

"Memang tidak pernah. Aku hanya melakukannya padamu. Karena aku benar-benar tertarik."

"Kau lupa jika aku seorang hacker?"

"Kau lupa jika aku anggota 5second? Semua anggota kami tidak memiliki riwayat di internet."

"Cih. Kalian semua terlalu arogan."

Aku membuang putung rokokku dan menginjaknya. Tepat saat itu aku mendengar suara roda mobil berdecit akibat pengemudinya mengerem dengan mendadak setelah melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Mobil itu berhenti tepat di belakang kami. Kami berduapun sontak berbalik ke arah suara.

Aku memperhatikan mobil itu dan seseorang yang tidak asing keluar dari mobil dengan tergesa-gesa sambil berteriak padaku.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Bagaimana bisa kau ada disini?"

Tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaanku Chanyeol menarikku ke belakang punggungnya dan menatap Zitao dengan tajam. Raut marah terpancar jelas di wajahnya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya hah?"

"Aku? Aku hanya berbicara padanya."

Zitao hanya menjawab dengan santai sambil tersenyum menyeringai ke arah Chanyeol. Senyum merendahkan. Senyum itu membuat Chayeol semakin berang.

"Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau melukainya sedikitpun."

"Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan sekarang hah?"

Aku berteriak kesal sambil menepis tangan Chanyeol yang memegang lenganku dengan erat. Anak itu sudah terlalu banyak ikut campur dengan urusanku. Akupun melangkah pergi meninggalkan dua orang itu tanpa ingin tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka selanjutnya.

Tanpa kusangka Chanyeol mengejarku dan meraih tanganku seperti yang biasa dia lakukan untuk menarik perhatianku.

"Baekhyun. Aku minta maaf. Aku takut kau. . . Malam itu. . . Aku. . . Kau. . ."

"Kau takut aku akan terluka seperti malam itu? Kau pikir aku selemah itu hah?"

"Aku minta maaf. Kau tidak lemah. Kau orang yang telah menolongku. Kumohon ikutlah denganku. Hemm?"

"Jangan melakukan hal yang tak kusukai lagi."

"Aku berjanji."

Aku tidak menjawab. Yang kulakukan hanya berbalik dan melangkah menuju mobil yang tadi dibawa Chanyeol. Tapi tepat pada saat aku meraih gagang pintu mobil, tangan milik Zitao memegang tanganku.

"Bacon. Kau akan menyesal karena tidak mendengar kata-kataku. Kau bisa menganggap semua ini karena aku sedang mempedulikanmu."

Aku menghempaskan tangan itu dengan kasar lalu membuka pintu mobil dan duduk di kursi penumpang di depan. Kulihat Chanyeol juga membuka pintu bagian kemudi tapi dia belum juga masuk. Matanya masih menatap tajam pada Zitao. Zitao yang ditatap seperti itu hanya tersenyum merendahkan. Aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan mereka berdua. Bagiku itu hanya sifat kekanak-kanakan dan berlebihan Chanyeol saja. Tapi lama menunggu aku akhirnya jengah juga.

"Kau masuk atau aku keluar?"

Mendengar nada ancamanku Chanyeol langsung masuk dan melajukan mobilnya melewati jalanan lengang di sekitar sungai. Aku masih melihat kegelisahannya. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kemudi dia memulai pembicaraan.

"Kau tahu aku khawatir padamu?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Berhentilah membuat dirimu dalam bahaya."

"Memang apa yang kulakukan?"

"Orang itu?"

"Kau mengenalnya? Aku hanya berbicara dengannya."

"Tentu saja tidak. Memangnya kalian berbicara tentang apa?"

Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya. Mana mungkin aku memberitahu Chanyeol bahwa aku dan Zitao berbicara tentangnya. Aku mulai memikirkan kata-kata Zitao lagi. Kenapa dia bilang Chanyeol tidak seperti yang kupikirkan? Kenapa dia bilang Chanyeol adalah masalah terbesar dalam hidupku? Anak polos seperti Chanyeol, benarkah dia orang jahat?

"Kau sudah berjanji tadi untuk tidak ikut campur urusanku."

Chanyeol tidak menjawab dan kembali fokus pada jalanan di depannya. Aku juga lebih memilih memandang keluar jendela mobil. Pikiranku kacau saat ini. Siapa yang harus kupercaya? Chanyeol, pria dewasa dengan sikap kekanak-kanakan ini atau Zitao, anggota 5second dengan kode nama Dead?

Aku menurunkan kaca spion mobil itu. Mengeluarkan rokok dari saku hoddieku dan menyalakannya dengan pematik. Tak lama kemudian aku mengehembuskan sisa asapnya dan angin segera membawa asap itu menghilang. Pikiranku melayang, aku sebenarnya memang harus memberitahu Chanyeol soal 5second dan Zitao. Karena mungkin saja sebenarnya dialah yang mereka incar. Mungkin juga merekalah yang menjadi dalang di balik status Chanyeol sebagai tersangka pembunuhan. Ya meskipun itu belum secara resmi ditetapkan. Sedangkan aku, mungkin mereka hanya kebetulan menemukanku karena aku ikut campur dalam pekerjaan mereka saat itu. Tapi aku harus mulai menjelaskan darimana? Aku tidak menyangka masalahnya jadi serumit ini.

"Berhentilah merokok. Atau bibirmu akan menghitam."

Chanyeol meraih paksa rokok di tanganku dan melemparkannya keluar. Tindakannya itu berhasil mengembalikanku dari lamunanku. Setelah kupikirkan lagi, entah kenapa saat ini dia serius sekali. Tidak ada senyum atau tawa yang biasanya dia tunjukkan padaku. Dia juga tidak banyak bicara. Juga, hal aneh lainnya adalah bagaimana dia tiba-tiba menemukanku? Dan mobil ini? Bukankah dia bilang tidak punya uang sama sekali?

"Kau sudah berani padaku?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Darimana kau mendapatkan mobil ini dan bagaimana kau menemukanku? Jangan bilang kau mengikutiku lagi. Itu tidak masuk akal."

Pertanyaanku membuat Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja bertambah gelisah. Jari-jarinya berulang kali dia tepuk-tepukkan pada stang kemudi. Dia tampak memikirkan sesuatu.

"Aku? Aku meminjamnya dari temanku? Ini akan memudahkan kita dalam menyelidiki kasus pembunuhan itu."

"Lalu?"

"Saat pulang aku tidak sengaja melihatmu di pinggir jalan dan sepertinya kau sedang bersitegang dengan pria itu. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu jadi aku menepi."

"Kau benar-benar penuh kejutan."

Aku merasa penjelasannya terlalu mengada-ada. Tidak mungkin sekebetulan itu. Jalanan ini cukup sepi dan jauh dari jalanan utama. Mengapa dia repot-repot melewati jalan terpencil jika hendak menuju rumahku?

Tiba-tiba seluruh pemikiran konyolku tentang Chanyeol menghilang saat mataku menatap sesuatu yang tidak asing tergantung di kaca spion bagian depan mobil ini. Sebuah liontin. Liontin itu terbuka dan di dalamnya ada foto dua orang anak laki-laki yang sepertinya berbeda usia. Anak yang lebih besar tampak cemberut dan ogah-ogahan saat berfoto, sedangkan anak yang lebih kecil tersenyum sangat manis sambil membuat huruf V dengan jari kirinya.

"Liontin itu?"

Mendengarku berbicara seperti itu, tiba-tiba Chanyeol meminggirkan mobilnya dan menginjak rem dengan keras. Setelah mobil itu benar-benar berhenti, dia memandangku. Akupun langsung berteriak padanya karena telah menbuatku kaget.

"Ah. Kau ini kenapa sih?"

"Kau mengingat liontin ini?"

"Tentu saja. Ini milikku. Sekarang kau berani sekali mencuri barang-barang milikku?"

"Mi. . . Milikmu?"

Chanyeol nampak kecewa mendengar jawabanku. Entah apa alasannya. Mungkin karena barusan kumarahi setelah ketahuan mengambil barangku tanpa izin.

Pikiranku kembali pada saat kali terakhir aku menyentuh benda itu. Setahun yang lalu. Saat aku pindah ke apartemen itu. Saat itu aku tidak tahu bahwa aku masih memilikinya. Lebih dari itu. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa liontin itu benar-benar milikku. Karena aku sama sekali tidak ingat siapa anak kecil yang ada di dalam foto itu. Ibuku di panti asuhan mengatakan bahwa aku membawa liontin itu saat datang kesana. Dan saat aku akan meninggalkan panti asuhan, dia memintaku membawanya karena mungkin itu akan membawaku menemukan keluargaku. Hanya kubawa saja, tanpa berniat menggunakannya untuk mencari orang tuaku.

Sekarang aku tidak tahu benda itu berada dimana. Karena tahun lalu, aku melemparkan benda itu begitu saja ke lantai dan tidak pernah melihatnya lagi sampai sekarang. Aku merasa tidak butuh benda itu. Tapi ternyata tanpa kusangka Chanyeol menemukannya, dan dengan lancang mengambilnya tanpa izinku.

"Tapi tidak apa-apa. Kau boleh memilikinya. Toh aku juga akan membuangnya."

"Kau akan membuangnya?"

"Iya. Itu bukan barang yang penting untukku."

"Tidak penting ya. Baiklah."

Suara Chanyeol melemah. Aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya. Apa dia kecewa? Tapi untuk hal apa? Dan kenapa juga aku peduli?

Chanyeol menyalakan lagi mobilnya dan melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Jika kuperhatikan gerakan mengemudinya, dia terlihat mahir. Gerakankan halus sekali. Aku tidak merasakan apapun bahkan saat dia pelahan menaikkan kecepatannya. Dia juga mendahului beberapa mobil di depannya dengan baik. Aku kagum dengan keahliannya. Dia seperti seorang profesional. Aku tidak menyangka seorang sepertinya juga memiliki keahlian.

-oOo-

Setelah pertemuanku dengan anggota 5second bernama Zitao itu, entah mengapa aku menjadi gelisah. Rasanya kecurigaanku pada sosok Chanyeol semakin kuat. Dia seperti memiliki banyak kepribadian. Sikap kekanak-kanakannya itu juga bisa berubah dengan cepat menjadi sikap serius, lalu kemudian muncul lagi seperti tidak ada yang terjadi. Belakangan ini dia juga semakin sering keluyuran meski sudah beberapa kali kuingatkan. Dan anehnya dia seperti selalu bisa menemukan keberadaanku. Apa mungkin dia menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?

Aku kembali memandang CCTV depan pintu apartemenku dalam mode pause yang menunjukkan Chanyeol saat keluar dari apartemenku. Malam saat dia menolongku waktu itu, dia bilang dia mengikutiku. Tapi nyatanya dia keluar dari rumah 30 menit setelah aku pergi. Jadi mana mungkin? Juga saat dia menemukanku di pinggir sungai tengah berbicara dengan Zitao, dia beralasan sedang lewat. Bukankah itu aneh? Lalu bagaimana bisa dia selalu menjemputku di kampus, seolah tahu aku memang berada disana dan kapan aku pulang. Anak itu, mungkinkah dia menipuku sepertiyang Zitao katakan?

"Kau?"

"Apa?"

Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaanku sambil tetap memainkan smartphonenya di sofa sambil tiduran tengkurap.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku?"

"Ah. Mengganggu saja. Kau membuat permainanku game over."

"Kau mendengarku tidak?"

Aku meninggikan nada suaraku dan sepertinya itu berhasil membuat Chanyeol takut. Dia langsung mengambilposisi duduk dan memandangku

"Ada apa Baekhyun-ah?"

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?"

"Aku? Memang benar. Darimana kau tahu?"

"Katakan."

"Sebenarnya aku. . ."

"Tidak usah basa-basi."

"Aku. . ."

-o-

-oOo-

 **To Be Continue**

-oOo-

-o-

Seseorang meminta Tao menjadi Dead, jadi aku mengabulkannya meski Tao bukan member EXO lagi. Dan aku juga sedikit kesulitan emnggambarkan karakternya. Jujur aku menjadi EXO-L saat mereka sudah OT9. Jadi maaf untuk itu.

Untuk karakter lainnya, akan muncul next Chapter jika berkesempatan. Ada yang bilang Suho, baiklah. Akan saya berikan dia peran.

Bagaimana? Apa sudah bisa dimengerti kemana arah permasalahannya? Jika belum mohon dijelaskan dimana letaknya, saya akan memperbaikinya.

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari:

1\. Mr. Robot. Ramee Malik (Serial TV Amerika)

2\. Ghost/Phantom. Soo Ji Sub (K Drama 2012)

3\. Fabricated City. Ji Chang Wook (K Movie 2017)

Yang terakhir, please review. Nanti saya akan membuat next Chapter secepatnya. Terimakasih sudah menjadi pembaca yang baik.


	6. Chapter 6

Akhirnya bisa UP lagi, setelah perjuangan keras tentang bagaimana harus melanjutkan cerita ini. So, please review . . .

-oOo-

Hanya aku yang masih menyimpannya. Kenangan tentang masa lalu kami. Jujur aku berharap dia menyambutku dan tersenyum seperti dulu. Tapi bagaimana mungkin saat dia bahkan tidak menyadari jika ada kenangan masa lalunya yang menghilang. Aku harus bagaimana? Apa mungkin dia membenci kenangan itu dan otaknya menghapusnya secara perlahan? Apa kenangan tentangku jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada kenangan tentang si brengsek itu? Apa akan baik-baik saja jika aku mengingatkannya tentang kenangan itu? Atau selamanya aku harus seperti ini? Menjadi orang lain untuknya tanpa harus mengusik masa lalunya. Entahlah, aku bahkan tak pernah tahu mana yang salah dan mana yang benar. Bagiku semua terlihat abu-abu. Batu manapun yang kulempar, sepertinya dia akan tetap terluka. Maafkan aku, karena telah datang dengan membawa batu di kedua tanganku.

-oOo-

 **Title:**

The Hacker

 **Main Cast:**

Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol

 **Other Cast:**

Member of EXO

 **Genre:**

Drama, Crime

 **Rate:**  
13+

 **Author:**  
Hyun Ji Soo

-oOo-

"Aku menyukaimu Baekhyun-ah."

Chanyeol mengatakan hal itu sambil menatapku dengan wajah serius hingga membuatku menelan ludah. Jangan-jangan anak ini? Aku tidak menyangka dia. . .

"Brengsek. Kau gay?"

"Hahahahaha. Kenapa serius sekali?"

Tiba-tiba saja kulihat Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya. Dia terlihat bahagia sekali karena merasa sudah berhasil menipuku. Akupun melempar mouse yang ada di sampingku ke arah kepalanya. Dan bagusnya dia tidak sempat mengelak karena terlalu sibuk tertawa sehingga mouse itu mendarat mulus tepat di keningnya.

"Ahhh. Apa itu barusan? Kau melempar batu ke kepalaku? Bagaimana jika aku mati? Kau akan jadi pembunuh."

Chanyeol meringis kesakitan. Tangannya memegang keningnya yang mulai memerah. Mukanya lucu sekali. Kini aku yang tersenyum kecil. Ekpresinya sungguh berlebihan.

"Jangan coba-coba mempermainkanku, bodoh."

"Tapi aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak menyukaimu? Kau kaya, cantik, hacker genius. Kau juga memberikanku banyak barang-barang bagus dan membiarkanku tinggal disini."

Mendengar kata-kata cantik dari mulutnya yang bawel itu, entah kenapa amarahku muncul lagi. Tangankupun meraih asbak di meja komputer dan bersiap melemparkannya.

"Tunggu, tunggu. Letakkan asbak itu. Aku mengaku salah. Maksudku kau tampan. Ya, kau sangat tampan."

Akupun meletakkan asbak yang tadi siap kulempar ke arahnya. Lalu aku berbalik menghadap komputer. Sepertinya sia-sia saja aku bertanya padanya. Kapan dia bisa serius menghadapi semua masalah ini? Memang akulah yang harus menyelesaikan semua ini sendiri.

"Dasar pemarah."

Kudengar dia berumam pelan, mengataiku, tapi aku akan membiarkannya kali ini. Aku tidak berniat meladeni candaannya lagi. Ada sesuatu yang lebih serius yang harus kukerjakan dengan cepat. Agar aku segera terbebas darinya.

Aku membuka banyak ruang obrolan, mencoba untuk menghubungi semua hacker lain yang kukenal. Juga bergabung dalam grup chatting sesama hacker. Siapa tahu mereka mengetahui informasi tentang 5second. Karena seberapa keraspun aku mencari informasi tentang mereka, aku tetap tidak bisa menemukan apapun. 5second, aku yakin mereka pasti merencanakan sesuatu yang besar padaku, dan juga anak ini. Tapi apa? Apa sebenarnya yang tak kuketahui?

-oOo-

"Menthol."

"4500."

Aku menyerahkan uang pada kasir di depanku sambil melirik seseorang yang sedang mengantri tepat di belakangku. Sambil menunggu kembalian, tangan kiriku sibuk mengirimkan pesan pada sebuah nomor.

Ting.

Sebuah nada pemberitahuan pesan masuk pada smartphone milik orang yang mengantri di belakangku. Aku kembali melirik ke belakang. Kulihat dia mengambil smartphone itu dari sakunya. Aku mencuri pandang pada layar smartphonenya. Setelah membuka pesan itu, kulihat dia segera menghapusnya dan memasukkan smartphonenya kembali. Sial. Aku dengan cepat mengambil rokok yang kubeli dan keluar dari minimarket setelah mengambil uang kembalian rokokku.

Aku menyalakan rokokku di depan minimarket dan segera menghisapnya. Kesal sekali rasanya. Aku sudah mengirimkan beberapa pesan pada orang itu sejak kemarin. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak peduli dan langsung menghapusnya. Aku juga sudah mengirimkan beberapa email tapi hasilnyapun sama. Dan orang itu juga selalu memperbaharui antivirus smartphone dan komputernya. Sulit sekali meretasnya.

Tak lama kemudian, kulihat orang itu keluar dari minimarket dan pergi melewatiku begitu saja. Akupun segara membuang rokokku dan berjalan mengikutinya. Aku sengaja mengambil langkah agak jauh darinya. Aku tak ingin dia curiga.

"Kim Joon Myeon. Kenapa kau berhati-hati sekali? Apa yang kau sembunyikan?"

-oOo-

"Chanyeol."

"Apa? Apa Masakanku tidak enak?"

Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaanku tanpa berhenti mengunyah makanan di mulutnya. Sejak dia datang selalu saja ada banyak makanan di meja makanku yang sempit. Sepertinya dia memang hobi memasak. Untung saja makanan buatannya sesuai dengan seleraku. Dan juga, ini kali pertama kami duduk untuk makan bersama di meja makan. Itu cukup membuat Chanyeol sangat senang hingga dia tak berhenti tersenyum padaku.

"Ini lumayan enak."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Kau pernah mendengar tentang 5second? Sepertinya aku harus melawan mereka."

Kulihat Chanyeol berhenti mengunyah makanannya. Keningnya mengkerut tanda dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Tidak. Memangnya kenapa kau harus melawan mereka?"

"Ingat saat kubilang seorang hacker terlibat dalam kasusmu? 5seconlah yang telah menghapus cctv minimarket itu."

"5second itu hacker sepertimu?"

"Lebih tepatnya mereka team yang terdiri dari beberapa hacker jenius. Mereka sudah terkenal di antara para hacker lainnya. Tapi mereka juga menyembunyikan identitas mereka sama sepertiku. Tidak ada informasi tentang siapa sebenarnya mereka dan dimana mereka berada."

"Kau yakin pekerjaan mereka hanya melakukan hacking?"

"Memangnya apalagi? Mereka kan hacker. Atau kau tahu sesuatu tentang mereka?"

"Ah tidak. Apa mereka berbahaya?"

"Aku tidak tahu tentang hal itu. Yang jelas, mereka cenderung melakukan kejahatan-kejahatan besar. Dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana mereka bisa terhubung dengan kasusmu."

"Jangan berhubungan dengan mereka. Sepertinya mereka berbahaya."

"Tapi aku harus melakukannya jika ingin melepaskanmu dari kasus pembunuhan itu."

"Sudah kubilang jangan membahayakan dirimu demi aku."

"Sudah terlambat. Mereka sudah menemukanku. Bahkan mereka memintaku untuk bergabung dengan mereka dan berhenti melindungimu."

"Brengsek."

Chanyeol menggebrak meja makan. Aku terkejut bukan main. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol emosi seperti ini bahkan saat dia tak tahu apa itu 5second?

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih? Seperti kau tahu tentang mereka saja."

Kulihat Chanyeol sedikit menarik nafas untuk menenangkan dirinya. Pelahan di mulai menyantap makanannya lagi.

"Tentu saja tidak. Bagaimana aku bisa tahu?"

Aku melangkah menuju sofa dan mengambil remote tv. Aku menyalakannya dan sebuah foto muncul di layar.

"Ini informasi yang berhasil kukumpulkan dari rekan hackerku."

Chanyeol memperhatikan layar tv yang menunjukkan logo 5second. Lalu aku menekan tombol next. Layar tv kini menunjukkan peta dunia dengan berbagai titik-titik merah di beberapa negara.

"Kau lihat? Jepang, Cina, Singapura, Rusia, Islandia, dan masih banyak lagi. Mereka muncul dengan server dari berbagai negara sehingga sulit menentukan posisi mereka. Mereka juga selalu merubah rute IP mereka saat berkomunikasi dengan orang lain, tidak hanya sekali, tapi berkali-kali. "

Lalu aku menekan tombol next lagi. Kini beberapa nama nickname yang biasa orang gunakan di internet muncul.

"Dead, Wu, Kkamjong, Senshine, Jabuja, Rich, Peach, Heal, Frost, Orange, Lu, Loey. Itu beberapa nickname yang pernah digunakan oleh 5second untuk menghubungi hacker-hacker lain. Aku tidak tahu semua nickname itu milik satu orang atau banyak orang. Lebih tepatnya tidak ada yang tahu siapa saja dan berapa jumlah anggota mereka. Hanya saja yang kudengar mereka memiliki anggota dari berbagai negara."

Kudengar Chanyeol menggumamkan satu-persatu nickname yang tertera di layar dengan pelan. Saat itu dahinya tampak mengkerut.

"Kau tahu sesuatu? Seriuslah kali ini."

"Harus berapa kali kubilang tidak?"

Chanyeol kembali fokus pada makanannya. Untuk sejenak, aku merasakan kegugupannya. Apa dia berbohong? Mengapa lagi-lagi aku mengingat perkataan Zitao dan mulai meragukan Chanyeol?

Aku menatap Chanyeol sekali lagi. Menatapnya saat sedang makan. Aku berharap menemukan sesuatu dari mata anak itu. Kejujurankah? Atau kebohongan? Tapi sekali lagi aku menyadari bahwa aku sangatlah bodoh. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa masuk ke dalam hatinya. Apa caraku mempelajari seseorang selama ini salah? Atau mungkin dia seorang penipu ulung yang bisa mengembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya. Tapi apapun itu, sejak kuputuskan untuk percaya pada Chanyeol, seharusnya aku mempercayainya sampai akhir. Dan tidak goyah karena orang lain yang bahkan tidak kukenal. Terlebih dia anggota 5second. Aku akan belajar mempercayai orang lain kali ini.

"Jika kita tak bisa mendapatkan informasi lebih banyak tentang 5second. Bagaimana jika kita memulai dengan cara lain?"

"Cara apa? Aku berharap yang ini lebih aman?"

Aku lalu menekan tombol next. Keluarlah foto seorang pria berseragam polisi beserta profilnya. Chanyeolpun kembai menatap layar tv.

"Polisi?"

"Ya. Seperti yang kau lihat. Namanya Kim Joon Myeon. Dia ketua tim investigasi unit 3 tindak kejahatan dan kekerasan. Timnyalah yang saat ini bertugas menangani kasus pembunuhan minimarket itu."

"Mengapa dia?"

"Aku mencurigainya untuk beberapa alasan."

"Apa?"

"Apa kau benar-benar bodoh? Cobalah gunakan otakmu untuk berpikir."

Chanyeol merengut kesal. Dia tak lagi memperhatikan layar tv dan malah melanjutkan makannya. Aku hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. Bagaimana harus menilai anak yang ada di depanku ini? Dia spesial. Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi mengatakannya. Dan tentang untuk apa aku melakukan semua ini untuknya, rasanya aku mulai bersimpati padanya dan ingin melindunginya. Chanyeol, saat kukatakan aku mulai terikat padanya, rasanya memang benar dan sekarang aku sudah tidak bisa melepaskan diri lagi.

"Sepertinya dia tak terlalu antusias dalam mengungkap kasus pembunuhan itu."

Tidak ada respon apapun dari Chanyeol. Sepertinya dia masih kesal karena ucapanku barusan.

"Chanyeol seriuslah. Jangan terus bersikap kekanakan."

"Kau terus mengatakan aku bodoh, brengsek, dan kekanak-kanakan."

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf. Aku tak akan melakukannya lagi."

"Lalu kau mau meretasnya?"

Kali ini Chanyeol mulai menatapku. Akupun mencoba untuk tersenyum. Karena aku merasa tidak berguna marah-marah padanya.

"Sangat beresiko meretas server resmi kepolisian. Aku bisa saja tertangkap bahkan sebelum aku mendapatkan informasi apapun. Mereka terhubung langsung dengan Badan Investigasi Cyber."

"Sehebat itukah polisi cyber negara kita?"

"Aku hanya tak ingin meremehkan mereka. Aku sempat hampir tertangkap dulu."

"Kau dipenjara?"

"Kubilang hampir. Meskipun nanti pada akhirnya mereka menemukanku, jika aku lebih dulu menghancurkan barang bukti, mereka tak akan pernah bisa menangkapku. Itulah keuntungan melakukan kejahatan cyber, barang bukti sangat mudah dihilangkan bahkan hanya dengan sekali klik mouse."

"Kau percaya diri sekali. Lalu bagaimama kita akan mendapatkan informasi?"

"Aku sudah mencoba meretas laptop pribadi dan smartphone miliknya. Sayangnya dia sangat berhati-hati dengan pesan ataupun email tidak jelas. Itu membuatku kesulitan."

"Ah begitu ya? Lalu aku bisa membantu apa?"

"Aku tak yakin apa kau akan berguna dalam rencanaku ini."

"Jangan meremehkanku Baekhyun-ah."

"Kau hanya perlu mengklik tautan yang kukirimkan padanya di smartphonenya. Dan menunggu program itu selesai terinstal."

"Mudah. Serahkan padaku. Kau hanya perlu sebuah klik kan? Aku tak tahu tentang hal lain."

-oOo-

"Berhentilah merokok. Tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu."

"Jangan mengguruiku brengsek."

Kali ini aku tak akan membiarkan Chanyeol itu merusak kesenanganku. Seperti sudah menjadi kebiasaan, aku selalu merokok saat gelisah, saat bosan, bahkan saat aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Itu seperti melepaskan beban yang ada di dadaku. Sejak kapan? Jujur aku mengaku jika aku sudah merokok sejak umur 15 tahun. Beberapa kali guru di sekolah memergokiku merokok dan melaporkannya pada ibuku di panti asuhan. Aku sudah meminta maaf berkali-kali dan mengatakan bahwa tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Tapi itu hanya sekedar kata-kata, karena aku merokok lagi keesokan harinya, dan bahkan sampai sekarang.

"Katakan padaku."

"Apa?"

"Apa saja yang kau pikirkan. Kurasa itu cara terbaik mengurangi kecanduanmu pada rokok."

Aku hanya tersenyum menyeringai. Kata-katanya sungguh tidak masuk akal. Mengapa juga aku harus mengatakan semua yang ada dalam pikiranku. Memang aku sudah tidak waras.

"Orang itu?"

Pandangan mataku kuarahkan ke tempat yang ditunjuk Chanyeol. Dari tempatku berdiri di seberang jalan, kulihat seorang pria yang sedikit lebih tinggi dariku tampak keluar dari sebuah tempat karaoke. Setelah aku memperhatikannya lagi, itu memang dia. Kim Joon Myeon. Polisi yang sempat aku ikuti kemarin.

"Ya."

Aku meletakkan rokokku di atas pagar dan mengeluarkan tablet pc dari tas ranselku dan bersiap dengan aplikasi yang rencananya akan kuinstal di smartphonenya.

"Kau yakin bisa?"

"Aku akan mencobanya. Tapi bersiaplah untuk kemungkinan terbruk. Sepertinya kau harus kabur lebih dulu jika aku gagal. Hahaha."

Chanyeol terkekeh. Apa benar ini pertama kalinya? Mengapa dia tidak tampak gugup? Malah masih sempat-sempatnya bercanda padaku. Diapun mengambil tas ranselku dan memakainya. Dia juga mengenakan kacamata belajar dan mengacak rambut ikalnya. Penampilannya kini mirip seorang pelajar yang kelelahan setelah belajar untuk waktu yang lama.

"Aku pinjam tasmu. Lakukan saat aku berkata 'Sekarang' dan beritahu aku jika sudah selesai."

Sebelum aku selesai menjawab, Chanyeol sudah berlari menuju ke arah polisi itu. Dari jauh kulihat mereka sedang bercakap-cakap sampai pada akhirnya Kim Joon Myeon menyerahkan smartphonenya pada Chanyeol. Bebarapa detik kemudian ponsel jadulku berbunyi. Sebuah panggilan dari nomor yang sepertinya milik polisi itu. Aku mengangkatnya dan suara bass Chanyeol segera memenuhi indra pendengaranku.

 _"Eomma, akan pulang terlambat. Jangan menungguku. Sekarang tidurlah."_

Apa yang anak itu katakan? Sekarang? Dia baru saja mengatakan 'sekarang'. Apa itu kode yang dia maksud? Akupun segera mengirim sebuah tautan pada nomor Kim Joon Myeon. Setelah mendapatkan akses, program yang kukirimkanpun mulai terinstal. Dan aku mulai menghitung mundur hingga pengintalan itu selesai.

"Lima."

 _"Ah, aku akan menginap di ruang belajar bersama temanku."_

"Empat."

 _"Eomma tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku. Aku sudah dewasa eomma."_

"Tiga."

 _"Apapun yang terjadi aku harus lulus tahun ini, dan segera mendapat pekerjaan."_

"Dua."

 _"Aku mencintaimu eomma."_

"Satu."

 _"Ah, selamat malam."_

Panggilan itu berakhir tepat saat penginstalan selesai. Kulihat Chanyeol mengembalikan smartphone Kim Joon Myeon dan menundukkan kepalanya. Mungkin sedang berterima kasih. Lalu tak lama kemudian dia menghampiriku. Dia tersenyum lebar sambil menyombongkan dirinya.

"Bagaimana? Kau mempercayaiku sekarang?"

"Kau seperti penipu."

Aku merebut tasku yang berada di punggung Chanyeol dan kembali memasukkan tablet pcku. Lalu aku mengenakan tas ransel itu dan melangkah pergi. Chanyeol berjalan mensejajariku dan terus saja menyombongkan dirinya.

"Katakan saja kau iri. Bukankah aku tampak hebat? Bagaimana jika kita menjadi rekan?"

Aku tak ingin menjawab. Kupercepat langkahku karena malam semakin larut dan cuaca semakin dingin. Angin juga berhembus dengan kencang. Sepertinya cuaca sedang tidak ingin bersahabat denganku. Sedangkan aku takut jatuh sakit disaat-saat seperti ini.

"Hei. Aku tahu kau tak pandai melakukan hal apapun selain meretas dengan komputermu itu."

Kesal sekali rasanya. Mengapa anak itu harus mengatakan sesuatu yang menyebalkan. Ya, aku memang tak pandai melakukan apapun selain meretas. Lalu kenapa memangnya? Toh dengan itu saja aku bisa mendapat banyak uang. Sedangkan dia? Sepertinya dia hanya anak yang manja pada kedua orang tuanya.

"Baekhyun-ah, kenapa kau selalu mengabaikanku?"

Kali ini aku memutuskan berhenti. Aku menatap padanya dan mencoba tersenyum setulus yang kubisa.

"Kau memang hebat Park Chanyeol. Sudah puas? Sekarang diamlah."

Aku kembali memasang wajah datarku dan melangkah dengan cepat. Aku tidak ingin berlama-lama membahas masalah yang sama sekali tidak penting. Tapi Chanyeol mulai berjalan di sampingku lagi dan terkekeh.

"Kau sudah bisa tersenyum sekarang? Aku semakin menyukaimu Baekhyun-ah."

-oOo-

Aku melepas headphone yang kupasang di telingaku dan terhubung langsung dengan komputerku. Sudah beberapa kali aku mendengarkan pembicaraan Kim Joon Myeon di telepon tapi belum juga mendapat sesuatu yang berarti. Dia hanya berbicara pada rekannya untuk bertemu di TKP, menanyakan keberadaan rekannya, dan janji makan siang. Tidak ada sesuatu tentang kasus pembunuhan minimarket itu. Aku juga telah merekam tangkapan layar smartphonenya. Dia hanya beberapa kali membuka aplikasi penerjemah, dan mengirim pesan tentang jadwal meeting teamnya. Dia juga menulis semua jadwalnya di kalender smartphonnya. Dan tentang lokasinya, sepertinya dia lebih sering berada di kantor polisi daripada berada di luar. Mengawasinya benar-benar kegiatan yang membosankan.

Sebuah undangan di ruang obrolan kembali muncul.

 **Ruang Obrolan 1**

Dead: Bacon-ah, kita harus bertemu sekarang.

Mengapa orang ini terus menerus memintaku bertemu? Tidak ada lagi yang ingin kudengar darinya. Semua yang dikatakannya hanya omong kosong tentang Chanyeol. Dan jika aku terus-menerus mendengarkannya, itu hanya akan membuatku bingung. Aku takut, aku akan berakhir dengan mempercayainya dan bergabung dengan 5second.

Bacon: Tidak bisa.

Dead: Aku bersungguh-sungguh.

Dead: Aku akan mengatakan semua yang kutahu tentang Chanyeol.

Dead: Kau harus mempercayaiku kali ini.

Dead: Mari bertemu besok siang di tempat kemarin kita bertemu.

Dead: Buzz

Dead: Buzz

Dead: Buzz

Dead: Buzz

Dead: Buzz

Bacon: Aku tidak akan datang.

Dead: Aku akan menunggu.

Bacon left chat

Tentang Chanyeol? Apalagi yang ingin Zitao katakan tentang Chanyeol? Apa aku harus datang? Atau aku harus memberitahu Chanyeol bahwa orang yang kutemui kemarin adalah anggota 5second? Mengapa sepertinya saat ini hidupku berputar di sekitar anak itu?

"Mengapa kau melihatku seperti itu Baekhyun-ah? Kau menemukan sesuatu?"

Chanyeol memandangku dengan tatapan aneh. Sepertinya dia mencurigaiku karena sejak tadi aku menatapnya.

"Tidak."

Aku menggeleng lalu melangkah menuju tempat tidurku. Rasa bosan yang kurasakan tadi membuatku menguap beberapa kali. Aku mungkin butuh tidur untuk saat ini.

-o-

-oOo-

 **To Be Continue**

-oOo-

-o-

Maaf kalau chapter ini sedikit pendek. Saya tidak tahu harus menulis apalagi. Tapi tenang saja, saya sudah menyiapkan kejutan untuk chapter berikutnya, tentang masa lalu Chanyeol dan ingatan Baekhyun. Dan juga, saya mohon ingatkan saya jika apa yang saya tulis menyimpang dari chapter2 sebelumnya. Saya hanya takut fokus saya yang melebar tidak lagi sejalan dengan inti cerita.

Oh iya, saya membalas review pembaca melalui kolom review, dan terkadang juga melalui PM. So, cek kolom review atau PM kalian.

Dan yang terakhir, tolong tinggalkan review. Saya akan mengupdate next Chapter setelah mendapat 10 review. Selagi menunggu saya akan menulis chapter selanjutnya yang sudah terbayang jelas, saya rasa itu waktu yang cukup. Terimakasih sudah menjadi pembaca yang baik.


	7. Chapter 7

Zonkkkk

Hahaha, maaf ini bukan UP the Hacker. Maaf juga kalo saya suka nyampah disini. Makhlum lagi gabut.

Next Chanpternya udah selesai nih. Gimana? Mau di UP kapan? Padahal kemarin saya nungguin 10 review. Tapi baru ada 4. Anggap saja rewiev kalian adalah rating cerita ini. Kalo sepi terus-terusan mungkin bentar lagi cerita ini bakal tamat. Kayak sinetron aja? Biarin, weeee. Emang beginilah nasib cerita on going atau entah gimana lagi menyebutnya untuk cerita yang bahkan chapter berikutnya belum dipikirkan mau kayak gimana.

So, review please.


	8. Chapter 8

Zonkkk lagi

Scroll dong . . .

-o-

-o-

-o-

-o-

-o-

-o-

-o-

-o-

-o-

-o-

Beneran mau up gag nih?

Scroll lagi dong . . .

-o-

-o-

-o-

-o-

-o-

-o-

-o-

-o-

-o-

-o-

Hahahaha, saya hanya mengerjai anda semua.

Scroll lagi kalo gag percaya . . .

-o-

-o-

-o-

-o-

-o-

-o-

-o-

-o-

-o-

-o-

Sudah, sudah ah bercandanya. Kali ini beneran.

-oOo-

 **Ruang Obrolan Grup 1**

Narin.s: apakah akhirnya baek akan datang ya? Penasaran

Bacon: Apa menurutmu aku harus datang? Jika aku datang, apa itu artinya aku tidak mempercayai Chanyeol?

heranadiraa: muncul lagi cast baruuuu! uri leader suho-nim aka kim joon myeon, nah sekarang aku penasaran perannya dia ngapain nih?! aku juga jadi curiga kkw chan itu 'mantan' anggota 5second, soalnya ada nama 'loey' disana.. wkwk  
mudah2an baek tetep aman baik-bqik aja..

Bacon: Sudah kubilang dia ketua tim kasus itu, aku akan memastikan dia tak tahu tentang ketelibatan Chanyeol. Loey? Siapa dia? Chanyeol saja tak tahu apa-apa tentang komputer, bagaimana bisa dia bergabung dengan 5second?

sehunshii94: sangat keren ku tak bisa berkata apa apa ini sungguh luar biasa

Bacon: Yang kau bilang keren itu aku kan? Bukan si brengsek itu?

sehunshii94: dan ceye aku menebak dia itu kakak tirinya baek dan dia juga anggota 5secon karna ada nickname loey tapi yg buat aku penasaran nickname 5secon ada 12 kalo ini memang full member exo seharusnya nickname ada 11 karna baek blm masuk ke 5secon. jadi siapa aja anggota 5secon ini? semakin lama semakin penasaran huhuhuu

Bacon: Harus kubilang berapa kali sih? Aku tidak punya kakak. Lagi-lagi Loey, siapa sih dia? Dan tidak mungkin Chanyeol anggota 5second.

LordLoey: lanjut aja lah:(((( masih kentang bgt sm plotnya

Bacon: Aku pasti akan melanjutannya, mencari tahu tentang Chanyeol. Jika tidak, aku bisa mati penasaran.

khakikira: lanjutttt dong ahhhh

Bacon: Tentu saja.

Narin.s: ku masih penasaran dengan chanyeol kaya nyembunyiin sesuatu

Bacon: Mungkin kau benar, sepertinya dia memang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku.

dooremi: Maafkan gasuka review tp saya setia nungguin ff ini thor:(( sampe di follow semua supaya masuk notif di email;(( lanjut ya thorr suka bgt kooo sama ff nyaaaa. Semangat!

Bacon: Untuk apa kau mengikutiku? Kau butuh jasaku untuk meretas? Maaf, aku sedang sibuk akhir-akhir ini.

Dilahae: lanjutttt kak

Bacon: Aku tidak punya adik

Lily-ather: Huaaa T.T suka banget sama jalan ceritanya Semangat Author

Bacon: Apa kisah hidupku semenarik itu. Aku sendiri terkadang bosan.

Lily-ather: Udah semangat pas liat ada update :3 Semangat Author ! Ceritamu vitaminku 3

Bacon: Jika yang kau maksud Jisoo, jangan percaya padanya. Dia si maniak pehatian. Dia selalu minta review kan? Itu karena dia jomblo. kekeke

Jisoo: Kau mengataiku Bacon-ah? Akan kubakar komputermu.

Bacon: Kau tidak akan bisa menemukanku.

-oOo-

Aku tidak pernah menyangka dia akan bersikeras untuk membantuku sejauh itu. Bahkan sampai membahayakan dirinya sendiri. Apa mungkin dia masih akan melakukannya setelah tahu siapa diriku yang sebenarnya? Aku, aku merasa sebenarnya seperti ini pun tidak apa. Tidak apa jika dia tidak tahu siapa aku, jika mengetahuinya hanya akan membuatnya terluka. Sekarangpun dia begitu hebat, dan tampan. Hanya saja dia tidak sekuat apa yang dia katakan. Dia tidak sekeras cara bicaranya yang kasar. Dia sendirian selama ini, dia kesepian. Dia bilang tidak mempercayai orang lain, tapi semudah ini aku bisa memasuki hidupnya. Dia pembohong yang hebat, sama sepertiku.

Bersamanya seperti ini rasanya sudah lebih dari cukup. Aku akan membuatnya tertawa lebih banyak, mempercayai orang-orang, dan merasa berharga. Aku akan mengeluarkan dia dari tempat dingin yang dia tinggali selama ini. Setidaknya ini yang bisa kulakukan sebelum semuanya terlambat. Cepat atau lambat, semua hal akan mulai berantakan seperti yang aku khawatirkan. Baekhyun-ah, kuharap kau akan tetap baik-baik saja.

-oOo-

 **Title:**  
The Hacker

 **Main Cast:**  
Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol

 **Genre:**  
Drama, Crime

 **Rate:**  
13+

 **Writer:**  
Hyun Ji Soo

-oOo-

Aku memutar kursi kerjaku dan menghembuskan napas dengan keras. Menceritakan pada mereka hanya membuatku bertambah pusing saja. Dan apa maksud mereka Loey? Mereka bilang ada kemungkinan bahwa Chanyeol adalah Loey. Bagaimana bisa mereka mengatakan omong kosong itu? Anak itu tak tahu apapun tentang komputer, lihat bagaimana dia hanya bermain game seharian.

Tapi, apa aku harus benar-benar mengabaikannya? Teman-teman hackerku dan Zitao? Bukankah semua orang mencurigai Chanyeol?

-oOo-

Entah apa yang kupikirkan tadi hingga akhirnya aku sampai disini. Di tempat dulu aku pernah bertemu Zitao. Dan orang itu sekarang ada di sana. Benar apa yang dikatakannya bahwa dia akan menunggu sampai aku datang. Padahal hari sudah hampir senja.

Dari jauh, aku melihat Zitao berdiri di tempat yang sama dengan beberapa hari yang lalu. Menatap riak air sungai dengan cara yang sama. Saat itu aku tak melihatnya karena terlalu takut, tapi setelah memperhatikannya seperti ini, ternyata Zitao bukanlah sosok yang menyeramkan. Dia? Apa yang dipikirkannya dengan raut sendu seperti itu?

"Apa lagi yang kau inginkan dariku Zitao-ya?"

Mendengar suaraku, Zitao berbalik dan memandangku. Sepertinya dia dengan sengaja mengubah ekspresi wajahnya tadi. Dia kini tersenyum dengan mengangkat salah satu sudut bibirnya. Senyum itu seperti itukah milikku? Senyum yang Chanyeol katakan sebagai seringaian. Sekarang aku tahu betapa menyeramkannya senyuman seperti itu.

"Kau datang juga Bacon-ah."

"Aku hanya masih penasaran saja. Omong kosong apa lagi yang akan kau katakan tentang Chanyeol."

Aku berjalan melewati Zitao dan mendekat ke arah sungai hingga kakiku hampir menyentuh permukaan air. Zitaopun mengikutiku dan berdiri di sampingku. Dia kembali menatap air sungai dengan tatapan yang sama seperti tadi.

"Chanyeol, kenapa kau sangat mempercayai orang itu?"

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku lebih percaya padanya daripada kau."

"Dialah yang membawamu dalam keadaan sulit ini Bacon-ah. Tidak, maksudku Baekhyun."

"Maksudmu kasus itu? Aku sudah mempelajarinya, dan itu bukan dia. Bahkan polisi belum merilis daftar tersangka. Yang artinya mereka juga belum yakin bahwa itu dia. Dan aku sudah berjanji untuk menolongnya."

"Bukan tentang kasus itu. Baekhyun-ah, kumohon jangan percaya padanya. Pergilah sejauh yang kau bisa, dari Chanyeol dan juga dari 5second. "

"Mengapa kau berkata seperti itu? Bukankah kau bagian dari 5second?"

Aku mengalihkan padanganku pada Zitao. Dia tak menatapku, melainkan masih menatap sungai. Sekarang aku merasa ada yang aneh dengannya. Bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan hal seperti itu? Bukankah dia yang mengajakku bergabung dengan 5second? Tapi sekarang dia ingin aku pergi?

"Memang iya. Tapi aku tidak ingin kau sepertiku. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa pergi, jika sekali saja kau terlibat dengan mereka."

"Mengapa kau mengatakannya?"

"Sudah kukatakan jika aku peduli padamu."

Tiba-tiba kudengar sebuah suara getar dari smartphone Zitao. Zitao mengambil bluetood handfree dari saku jaketnya dan mengenakannya di telinga. Dia lalu mengatakan sesuatu pada orang di ujung sambungan telepon itu.

"Aku sudah bersamanya hyung. Kau bisa melakukannya sekarang."

Kulihat Zitao mengenakan kacamatanya dan menatapku. Aku segera mendekat dan mengamati kacamata Zitao. Ada yang aneh di sana. Sesuatu yang kecil, mirip seperti lensa.

"Kamera? Apa yang kau lakukan padaku hah?"

Aku mencengkeram kerah jaket Zitao dan sedikit mendongak untuk bisa menatap tepat di matanya.

"Kau mempermainkanku?"

Zitao tidak juga menjawabku. Dia malah menatapku dengan cara yang sama seperti caranya menatap sungai barusan. Apa-apaan pria itu?

Zitao menahan tanganku yang sedang mencengkeram kerahnya. Dengan pelahan dia menurunkan tanganku dan melepaskannya dari kerahnya. Dan entah kenapa, aku dengan mudah menurutinya.

Dia, sepertinya tulus dengan ucapannya. Tapi jika memang begitu, mengapa dia terlihat sedang mempermainkanku?

Drrrtt

Drrrttt

Drrrtttt

Tiba-tiba sebuah pemberitahuan muncul di smartphoneku. Aku merasakannya karena itu terus-menerus bergetar. Aku segera mengambil smartphoneku di saku dan mengeceknya.

 **Hacking Mode**

 **Seseorang sedang mencoba membuka komputer anda dengan paksa. Tidak ada pemulihan. Wipping program telah diaktifkan.**

Sial. Seseorang mencoba meretas komputerku di rumah. Dan berdasarkan informasi yang kudapat, tidak ada program untuk pencegahan. Virus apa yang sebenarnya mereka gunakan? Jika mereka hanya menekan tombol pasword, mungkin aku bisa memulihkannya nanti, tapi setelah wipping program berjalan? Komputerku tidak akan terselamatkan.

Tapi lebih dari itu, aku penasaran tentang siapa orang yang berani-beraninya masuk rumahku dan merusak komputerku. Aku bersumpah akan membunuh mereka. Siapa pun.

Aku membuka ranselku dan mengambil pc tabletku. Aku segera menyalakannya. Karena pc tabletku terkoneksi langsung dengan kamera tersembunyi di depan rumahku, mungkin aku bisa tahu siapa yang sedang berada di depan komputerku sekarang. Aku melihat dengan baik tangkapan kamera itu. Kosong? Aku memutar ulang 10 menit sebelumnya dan Chanyeol terekam disana. Chanyeol? Apa yang dia lakukan dengan komputerku?

Tapi di luar dugaanku, ternyata Chanyeol tidak sendirian. Di belakangnya ada dua orang yang tidak kukenal. Salah satunya bertubuh tinggi, wajahnya seperti orang asing, dan satunya lagi bertubuh lebih pendek serta berkulit gelap. Kedua orang itu tampak menyeringai pada Chanyeol. Dan sepertinya mereka mengancam Chanyeol untuk menuruti perintah mereka. Aku buru-buru memasukkan pc tabletku ke dalam ransel. Aku harus segera pulang.

Saat aku mulai melangkah, Zitao mencengkeram lenganku dengan erat. Dia menggeleng. Aku menangkap maksudnya. Dia tidak ingin aku pulang dan ikut campur masalah Chanyeol. Sejenak kemudian aku baru benar-benar sadar apa maksud Zitao mengajakku bertemu.

"Mereka 5second? Kau sengaja membawaku kesini? Brengsek."

"Baekhyun-ah. Jangan kesana."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tak bisa mengatakannya. Yang jelas, jangan kesana atau kau akan terluka."

"Kau terus saja bicara omong kosong. Biarkan aku pergi."

Aku menarik tanganku dari cengkeramannya. Secepat mungkin aku berlari menuju ke jalan raya untuk mendapatkan taksi. Beruntungnya sebuah taksi kosong langsung berhenti tepat di depanku.

Pikiranku kacau. Chanyeol. Hanya dia yang kupikirkan sekarang. Semua rasa penasaranku hanya tertuju padanya. Bagaimana aku bisa menggambarkannya? Bahkan mungkin saja saat ini aku juga sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Mengapa dia menuruti keinginan orang-orang yang tak dikenalnya?

Atau jangan-jangan, mereka menjadikanku sendera untuk memaksa Chanyeol? Sial.

"Zitao brengsek. Aku menyesal mempercayainya dan datang kemari."

-oOo-

Aku memasuki rumahku yang nyatanya kini tidak terkunci. Astaga, berantakan sekali. Aku melangkah pelan. Kosong. Dimana Chanyeol? Apa mereka membawa Chanyeol pergi? Tapi untuk apa? Apa mereka akan melukainya? Aku segera menepis pikiran burukku sendiri. Tidak mungkin, 5second hanya sekelompok hacker gila. Mereka bukan gengster.

Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi? Siapa yang bisa menjelaskan hal ini padaku? Mengapa aku menjadi satu-satunya orang yang tidak tahu apa pun?

"Brengsek."

Kesal. Aku mengacak rambutku dengan kasar dan menendang sofa depan tv dengan keras hingga sofa itu sedikit bergeser.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah benda kotak tipis muncul di bawah sofa yang bergeser tadi. Hanya ujungnya saja yang terlihat, tapi siapa pun akan segera tahu jika itu sebuah smartphone.

Aku mengambil smartphone itu dan membolak-baliknya. Dan ternyata smartphone itu memang milik Chanyeol. Aku pernah memegangnya saat di taman dulu. Smartphone itu dalam keadaan mati. Apa dia menyembunyikannya disini sejak aku memberinya smartphone baru?

Karena penasaran, aku menyalakannya. Foto selfie Chanyeol dengan jari membentuk huruf V menjadi hiasan screen utama smartphone itu. Dan juga sebuah pasword dengan 8 karakter yang menguncinya. Rasa penasaranku semakin membuncah mengingat bahwa Chanyeol sangat tidak suka jika aku menyentuh smartphone itu. Dia juga mewanti-wantiku beberapa kali untuk tidak meretasnya. Tapi senyumku mengembang. Dia kan tidak ada sekarang. Jadi tidak ada salahnya.

Aku membawa smartphone itu menuju meja komputer. Lalu aku menekan tombol power komputerku. Dan hebatnya setelah aksi peretasan besar-besaran itu, komputerku jadi tampak baru. Tidak ada apapun di dalamnya.

Sejenak aku ingat tentang 5second. Jika yang kesini tadi memang anggota 5second. Apa yang sebenarnya mereka cari? Apa aku memiliki sesuatu yang berharga untuk mereka?

Aku melangkah menuju tempat tidurku, dan mengangkat kasurku. Aku sedikit meraba-raba untuk menemukan robekan di sana. Setelah ketemu, aku merogohnya dan mengambil album kaset dvd yang kusembunyikan disana, di dalam kasurku.

KUBURAN. Kata itu yang kutulis di sampul albumnya. Aku menyebutnya begitu, karena ini adalah semua pekerjaan-pekerjaan besar yang pernah kulakukan selama ini. Aku selalu menyimpannya untuk kenang-kenangan. Mungkinkah salah satu diantaranya terhubung dengan 5second? Apa mereka menginginkan ini?

Masa bodoh. Aku kembali mengingat smartphone Chanyeol dan melangkah menuju komputerku. Aku menghubungkan smartphone itu dengan komputerku. Lalu aku mengambil sebuah flasdisk dari laci. Flasdisk berwarna hijau yang berisi sebuah aplikasi, lebih tepatnya sebuah virus untuk mengetahui pasword seseorang. Aku juga menghubungkan flasdisk itu ke komputer. Setelah keduanya terhubung, jari-jariku mulai bekerja untuk memasukkan kode yang kupasang. Setelahnya command promt kembali bekerja dan berakhir dengan sebuah kata yang berkedip-kedip. 'Baekhyun'.

Aku tersenyum. Sepertinya anak itu benar-benar menyukaiku. Dia pernah bermimpi menyebut-nyebut namaku Dan bahkan sekarang dia menggunakan namaku sebagai pasword smartphonenya. Semua itu hanya karena aku sedikit baik padanya. Konyol.

Aku melepaskan smartphone itu dari komputer dan membawanya ke sofa. Aku mengetikkan pasword yang kudapat dan membukanya.

Kontak, tidak ada nomor siapapun yang tersimpan disana. Log panggilan, kosong. Dan juga kotak pesan, itu juga kosong. Sepertinya dia rutin membersihkannya. Apa aku harus memulihkannya? Merepotkan sekali.

Tapi aneh juga. Sebenarnya mengapa dia sangat berhati-hati dengan smartphone ini? Lalu aku mencoba membuka galeri.

Aku hampir saja melempar smartphone itu setelah melihat apa yang kutemukan disana. Kesal sekali rasanya. Bayangkan saja, puluhan, bahkan mungkin ratusan fotoku yang diambil tanpa sepengetahuanku ada di galeri smartphone itu. Dan jelas foto itu diambil sebelum aku mengenalnya. Itu fotoku saat di kampus, di taman, di depan rumah, di minimarket, di bar dan juga di bus.

Jadi dia menguntitku selama ini? Lalu dia berpura-pura tidak tahu apa pun di depanku? Dia bensr-benar seorang penipu. Siapa sebenarnya dia? Dan apa yang diinginkannya?

Tiba-tiba rasa penasaranku kepada Chanyeol semakin menjadi. Tubuhku tergerak dengan sendirinya untuk menemukan sesuatu tentang Chanyeol. Aku mulai merogoh celah-celah sofa. Bahkan aku juga meraba kolong-kolong sofa yang berdebu karena jarang sekali kubersihkan.

Lalu tanganku menemukan sesuatu disana. Aku meraihnya dengan susah payah. Aku memperhatikan dengan baik barang yang bary saja kutemukan. Sebuah liontin. Tunggu, bukankah liontin ini seharusnya ada di mobil Chanyeol? Mengapa benda ini ada disini dan berdebu? Seperti tidak ada yang pernah menyentuhnya.

Aku membuka liontin itu. Gambar yang sama dengan liontin yang berada di mobil Chanyeol muncul.

"Ahhh."

Aku memegang kepalaku yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit. Tapi bersamaan dengan itu tiba-tiba sebuah suara terngiang-ngiang di pikiranku. Rasanya seperti mimpi tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja bahkan saat aku dalam kondisi sadar.

 _"Bibi, bisakah anda memfoto kami? Hyungku sangat ingin berfoto."_

 _"Astaga. Kalian lucu sekali. Kalian bersaudara?"_

 _"Iya bibi, dia hyungku. Chanyeol hyung."_

 _"Kau bukan adikku."_

 _"Sudah-sudah. Jangan jangan bertengkar lagi. Dan kau, siapa namamu?"_

 _"Nama saya Baekhyun bibi."_

 _"Baiklah, aku akan memfoto kalian."_

 _"Nah. Ini sebagai hadiah. Bibi sudah memasang foto kalian di liontin. Masing-masing satu untuk kalian. Jangan bertengkar lagi ya."_

 _"Terimakasih bibi."_

 _"Hyung. Tunggu hyung."_

 _"Hyung, ini milikmu. Kau harus menyimpan milikmu."_

Aku membuka mataku lebar-lebar. Mencoba untuk tidak tergelam lebih jauh pada suara-suara tidak jelas yang baru saja kudengar. Aku membuka tas ranselku yang ada di sofa lalu membukanya. Kuambil sebuah botol berisi beberapa obat yang kudapatkan dari psikioteraphyku beberapa hari lalu.

Aku memang memulai konselingku setelah penyakitku kambuh malam itu. Itu mungkin penyakit mental yang kudapat dari kejadian masa laluku. Gila, aku akan membunuh orang yang mengatai penyakit seperti itu. Karena aku memang tidak gila.

Aku mengambil satu butir botol itu lalu menelannya. Setelahnya aku menuju kulkas dan meminum air putih langsung dari botolnya. Pada saat itu, aku mengingat sesuatu yang dikatakan dokterku.

"Tuan Byun, sepertinya anda memiliki ingatan masa lalu yang terlupakan. Menghilangnya ingatan itulah yang membuat penyakit anda sembuh. Jika penyakit itu kambuh lagi, mungkin anda sedang mendekati sesuatu yang akan membawakan ingatan itu kembali."

Saat itu aku bersumpah, bahwa aku tidak melupakan apapun di masa laluku. Aku mengingat setiap detik bagaimana ayahku memukuliku sejak aku masih sangat kecil. Aku mengingat kamarku, rumahku, dan acara tv favoritku. Aku mengingat sekolahku, teman-temanku, dan tempat bermain favoritku. Aku yakin itu sudah semuanya. Memangnya apalagi yang harus kuingat?

Tapi kini liontin yang kutemukan dan suara-suara itu membuatku ragu. Mungkinkah itu memang benar ingatanku? Atau kenanganku sudah terdistorsi dengan cerita-cerita Chanyeol tentang adiknya

Aku memperhatikan lagi foto yang ada di liontin itu. Jika aku dan Chanyeol sama-sama memilikinya, bukankah besar kemungkinan jika aku adalah adiknya. Tapi anehnya, jika kami kakak adik kenapa marganya Park dan margaku Byun?

Tunggu-tunggu, Chanyeol bilang adiknya itu adik tiri. Jadi mungkin saja. Ah, rumit sekali hidupku setelah anak itu datang. Padahal aku tidak pernah sekhawatir bahkan saat polisi mulai melacakku sebagai pelaku penyerangan Ddos tahun lalu.

Aku segera menutup pintu kulkas dan mengambil smartphoneku di ransel. Chanyeol, pikiranku kembali tertuju padanya. Hanya dialah yang bisa menjawab semua pertanyaanku. Karena sejak dia datang dalam hidupku penyakitku kembali, dialah penyebab semua ini.

Setelah mendapat lokasi Chanyeol dari smartphoneku, aku mengemasi tas ranselku dan melangkah keluar.

Ting

Aku mendengar sebuah pemberitahuan masuk. Apalagi sih? Aku mengambil smartphoneku dan membukanya. Tidak ada apa-apa. Ah, mungkin smartphone Chanyeol. Aku mengambil smartphone itu dan membukanya,

Apa ini? Seperti aplikasi pelacakan lokasi? Aku pun membuka pemberitahuan yang muncul di layar utama smartphone itu. Dan benar saja, itu memang aplikasi pelacakan lokasi. Apa aku harus tertawa dengan hal yang kutemukan ini? Chanyeol adalah anak yang polos? Aku ingin menertawakan diriku sendiri yan meyakini hal itu. Mana ada anak yang polos bisa bermain-main dengan barang semacam ini? Mungkin semua sikap kekanak-kanakannya selama ini adalah kebohongan besar untuk menutupi jati dirinya.

Lalu siapa yang dia lacak? Aku membuka lokasi terlacak, dan itu. . . . .

Sepertinya lokasinya di sekitar sini, sangat dekat denganku. Apa mungkin? Aku memutar kembali memori tentang bagaimana Chanyeol selalu menemukan keberadaanku seperti sebuah kebetulan yang terus-menerus terulang. Di kampus, malam itu, dan saat aku bertemu Zitao di tepi sungai. Mungkin juga seharusnya Chanyeol menemukanku tadi, dan saat dia melihatku bersama Zitao, dia mengira Zitao akan menyakitiku, itu sebabnya dia menuruti perintah 5second untuk datang ke rumahku. Jika benar aku yang dilacaknya, pasti ada sesuatu yang aneh padaku.

Aku melepas ranselku dan membukanya. Aku lalu meraba-raba bagian dalam tas itu. Setiap sudut-sudutnya, tapi tidak kutemukan apapun. Aku lalu meletakkan tas itu dan melepas hoddieku. Aku membalik hoddie itu dan meremas-remasnya. Sampai akhirnya aku menemukan sesuatu yang keras di sana. Sebuah benda yang sangat kecil, mungkin hanya seukuran 1 kali 2 cm. Kulihat jaketku bagian dalam sedikit robek. Aku memasukkan jariku di robekan itu dan mengambil barang itu. Aku memperhatikannya lagi dengan seksama, dan ternyata semua dugaanku benar.

"Kau benar-benar brengsek Park Chanyeol, berani sekali kau menipuku."

Sekali lagi aku menertawakan diriku dan bergumam pelan sambil meremas benda kecil itu di genggaman tangan kananku. Setelahnya, aku kembali memakai hoddie dan ranselku. Aku harus segera menemui si brengsek itu dan menghabisinya. Aku tidak akan peduli bahkan jika memang benar dia adalah kakakku.

-o-

-oOo-

 **To Be Continue**

-oOo-

-o-

Saya sudah menepati janjiku untuk UP setelah mendapat 10 review. Tapi sebenarnya saya sedikit memaksa karena saya sudah selesai membuatnya meski belum terkumpul 10 review. Sudah tidak tahan untuk UP. Kekekekekekeke

So, please review. Saya tidak peduli meski Baekhyun mengatai saya maniak perhatian karena jomblo. Jika tidak, saya akan membunuh Baekhyun. Kali ini saya mengancam. Kekekekekekeke

Bukankah saya menjadi aneh akhir-akhir ini? Mohon dimaafkan saja ya. Mumpung masih suasana lebaran.

Akhir kata, terimakasih telah menjadi pembaca yang baik. Sampai jumpa next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Hai, saya datang lagi nih. Terimakasih untuk 10 reviewnya. Eh, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba banyak sekali review dari guest? Jangan-jangan itu orang yang sama? Nanti aku akan tanya Baek kalo dia udah gag sibuk. Hehehehe

Tapi tidak apa-apa, tetap ada hadiah untuk 10 review. Oiya, saya terpaksa harus menaikkan rate cerita ini menjadi 17+, karena akan ada banyak adegan kekerasan. Bagi yang umurnya belum cukup maaf ya, baca ceritaku yang lain saja.

Scroll yaaaaaa. Sabar.

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

-oOo-

Title:

The Hacker

Main Cast:

Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol

Genre:

Drama, Crime

Rate:

17+

Writer:

Hyun Ji Soo

-oOo-

Mengapa aku peduli dengan anak itu? Semua karena dia sama sepertiku. Ayahku juga memukuliku dulu. Bahkan ibuku, satu-satunya orang yang kuharapkan membelaku malah membuangku ke jalanan di malam yang dingin. Aku masih sangat kecil saat itu, hingga tidak menyadari apa kesalahanku. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menangis.

Beruntungnya saat itu seseorang menemukanku. Dia memberikanku makanan dan mantel hangat. Lalu membawaku ke rumahnya. Saat aku mengatakan tidak memiliki siapapun yang peduli padaku, dia mengatakan akan menjadi satu-satunya orang itu. Orang yang peduli padaku.

Dia lalu mengajakku pergi meninggalkan China untuk tinggal di Kanada. Dia memperlakukanku dengan sangat baik dan mengatakan padaku setiap hari bahwa dia sangat mencintaiku. Saat itulah bagaimana rasa cintaku padanya mulai tumbuh.

Dia lalu memintaku belajar wushu. Untuknya, aku berlatih dengan sangat keras bahkan hingga tulang-tulangku terasa sakit. Aku berlatih banyak gerakan sulit, hingga cara menggunakan tongkat dan pisau untuk menyerang. Dia bilang sangat bangga padaku saat aku memenangkan semua pertandingan beladiri yang kuikuti selama masa SMP dan SMAku.

Setelah masa sekolahku berakhir, dia mengajakku ke Korea karena dia ada pekerjaan di sana. Tentu saja aku setuju untuk mengikutinya. Asal bisa bersamanya, di manapun tidak masalah.

Aku masih ingat saat pertama kali dia memintaku untuk melakukan sebuah pekerjaan. Malam itu dia pulang dengan wajah penuh lebam. Dia mengatakan seseorang memukulnya. Aku yang tersulut emosi karena orang yang kucintai terluka meminta izin untuk mencari orang itu. Dan saat itu betapa terkejutnya aku saat dia berkata 'Bunuh dia untukku. Kau mencintaiku kan?'. Saat kubilang aku hanya akan memukul orang itu, dia berkata sekali lagi padaku 'Aku mencintaimu.' Entahlah setan apa yang merasukiku saat itu, aku pergi menemui orang itu dan menikamnya, lalu meninggalkannya di tengah hujan. Semua kulakukan demi cintaku padanya.

Setelahnya, entah berapa kali dia menyuruhku melakukan hal yang sama. Membunuh, menculik, menyiksa, mengancam. Aku sudah terbiasa melakukannya saat dia meminta padaku. Meskipun kini tak ada lagi alasan yang dia jelaskan mengapa aku harus melakukan hal itu, tapi aku tetap melakukannya.

Tapi beberapa waktu lalu, aku bertemu dengan orang lain yang sama sepertiku. Orang lain yang juga dia cintai. Dan orang itu tak hanya satu atau dua orang. Aku tak tahu berapa tepatnya. Yang jelas, aku merasa sangat marah padanya. Tidak, lebih tepatnya aku cemburu.

Bukannya menjauh karena kecewa, aku malah berusaha menarik perhatiannya agar dia hanya mencintaiku. Aku membunuh dan melukai lebih banyak orang untuknya. Aku bekerja sangat keras hanya agar dia tetap bersamaku. Kurasa aku terlalu jauh, mencintainya.

Meskipun aku seorang laki-laki dan begitu juga dia. Itu tak menurunkan ketertarikanku padanya. Dia sangat tampan, tinggi, dan juga berkarisma. Saat dia tersenyum, aku merasa dialah seluruh duniaku. Saat dia menarikan tangannya di atas papan keyboard kesukaannya, aku merasa dia bersinar seperti malaikat.

Aku sangat mencintainya. Takkan kubiarkan malaikat sepertinya terluka. Takkan kubiarkan tangannya kotor dengan darah-darah manusia. Aku yang akan melakukannya, hal-hal mengerikan yang mereka sebut kejahatan. Meski aku harus berubah menjadi iblis sekalipun, tidak apa selama aku bisa mendapatkan cintanya.

Lalu mengapa iblis sepertiku masih juga berada di sekitar orang-orang? Itu karena tangan malaikatnya. Dia yang menghapus semua jejakku dengan komputernya. Aku juga tidak tahu pasti bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi. Yang jelas, dia berkata akan melindungiku dengan kemampuan miliknya. Dia selalu menyombongkan diri bahwa tidak ada yang tidak bisa dia lakukan dengan tangannya. Apapun itu, dia selalu bilang, 'Aku hanya butuh 5detik.'

-o-

-oOo-

-o-

Entah kenapa aku tiba-tiba memikirkan karakter ini. Menarik saja saat memberikan dia latar belakang. Dia tampak mengerikan sekaligus menyedihkan.

Kalo ada yang tanya kenapa chapter ini pendek, makhlum saja ya, saya kan baru saja UP kemarin. Sudah bisa dipastikan kalau next chapternya belum selesai. Jadi anggap saja ini bonus chapter. Lagian itu orang lain, bukan Baekhyun. Jangan tertipu.

Terimakasih sudah menjadi pembaca yang baik.


	10. Chapter 10

Terimakasih reviewnya. Liburan sudah usai dan aktivitas yang membosankan mulai berlanjut. Untungnya otak gesrek saya juga sudah kembali normal sehingga saya tidak akan banyak bercanda lagi ataupun nyampah di sini.

Karena akan ada banyak orang di chapter ini, dan saya takut Baekhyun akan kebingungan menjelaskan pada kalian tentang siapa yang sedang berbicara, jadi saya akan membantunya dengan meletakkan keterangan di belakang kalimat pembicaraan.

Oke lanjut. Selamat menikmati.

-oOo-

Don't read and run, leave a review.

-oOo-

Kesalahanku berawal dari rasa frustasiku untuk menemukannya. Betapa sulitnya itu. Seolah dia berada di ujung dunia hanya untuk bersembunyi dariku. Hingga pada akhirnya, aku mengorbankan diriku pada orang-orang gila itu hanya untuk menemukan petunjuk tentang keberadaannya. Dan ternyata bukan hanya diriku yang jadi tumbal keegoisanku itu, tapi juga dia. Mereka juga menginginkannya. Menginginkan dia melakukan hal-hal buruk seperti yang telah kulakukan selama ini. Haruskah aku bersamanya dalam belenggu mereka?

Tolong aku, aku terjatuh pada kesalahanku. Maafkan aku, aku telah melukaimu. Bisakah aku menjagamu? Meski aku juga kesakitan. Meski aku juga dalam pelarian. Baekhyun-ah.

 **-oOo-**

 **Title:**  
The Hacker

 **Main Cast:**  
Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol

 **Genre:**  
Drama, Crime

 **Rate:**  
17+

 **Writer:**  
Hyun Ji Soo

-oOo-

Chanyeol, sepertinya aku salah karena telah mempercayainya. Kehadirannya dalam hidupku sendiri adalah sebuah teka-teki yang terlalu sulit untuk kupecahkan. Tentang bagaimana dari puluhan rumah di apartemen itu, dia memilih mengetuk pintu rumahku. Tentang bagaimana dirinya sama sekali tak dapat ditemukan di internet, dengan kemampuanku yang kuyakini bahkan bisa menjatuhkan seorang presiden. Tentang bagaimana dia selalu tahu di mana tempatku berada, sedangkan aku yakin dia tak mengikutiku. Tentang bagaimana dia mungkin saja meyakini bahwa aku adalah adiknya, padahal aku saja tak mengingat apapun tentangnya. Seharusnya aku menyadarinya sejak awal. Bahwa kedatangannya saat itu bukanlah sebuah kebetulan. Tapi dengan sebuah perencanaan yang matang.

Aku telah dibohongi dengan sikap kekanak-kanakkan yang dia tunjukkan padaku selama ini. Hingga aku lupa, hingga aku lengah, hingga aku kehilangan jati diriku selama ini, bahwa aku adalah seseorang yang tidak pernah mempercayai siapapun.

Nyatanya dia adalah seseorang yang penuh misteri. Bahkan saat ini, di sebuah gudang tua yang dikelilingi semak-semak dan jauh dari pemukiman warga. Untuk apa dia berada di tempat seperti ini? Saat hari sudah mulai gelap, dengan hanya satu lampu kecil yang menjadi penerangan. Bukankah berada di tempat ini adalah hal yang tidak wajar?

Saat taxi yang membawaku kemari mulai menjauh, suasana yang tadi terang karena sorot lampu mobil, kini berubah menjadi temaram. Beberapa kali aku mengedip-ngedipkan mataku, berharap pupilku segera melebar sehingga aku cepat terbiasa dengan tempat yang penerangannya sangat kurang ini.

Sepertinya rasa penasaranku tentang Chanyeol lebih besar daripada ketakutanku tentang apa yang mungkin saja kutemukan di tempat yang sangat asing ini, hingga aku berani melangkah menuju pintu kecil yang kutemukan di bagian samping gudang.

Sayup aku mendengar suara sebuah lagu dari dalam. Bukan, setelah mendengarkannya lebih baik ternyata itu bukan sebuah lagu. Itu mungkin saja musik yang menjadi latar belakang sebuah game. Entahlah, aku hanya menebak-nebak saja karena aku sendiri tidak terlalu tertarik dengan game, jadi aku tidak tahu itu game macam apa.

Aku membuka pintu itu dengan pelan agar tak menimbulkan suara. Seperti kebiasaanku, aku hanya mendongakkan kepalaku ke dalam untuk mencari tahu seperti apa situasi yang harus aku hadapi di dalam. Tapi sungguh sial, salah satu orang yang berada di sana menyadari kehadiranku sebelum aku sempat memperhatikan apa yang sedang terjadi di sana. Dan orang itu adalah Zitao.

"Kris hyung. Sepertinya kita memiliki tamu." -Zitao

Akupun membawa tubuhku melewati pintu dan memasuki gudang setelah melihat Zitao menatapku. Luas sekali, itulah yang pertama kali kupikirkan tentang tempat ini. Dan juga, di dalam sangat terang, tidak semenakutkan keadaan di luar. Mungkin tempat ini kotor seperti gudang-gudang pada biasanya, tapi tetap saja tempat ini tidak pengap karena mungkin saja sering didatangi oleh mereka.

Mereka? Ya, di sebelah kiri, kulihat seorang pria berusia di awal 30an yang berpostur tinggi duduk di atas sebuah kap mobil sport mewah berwarna merah. Dan di sebelah kanan, seseorang berkulit agak gelap sedang berdiri dengan menyandarkan punggungnya di sebuah motor gede miliknya. Kedua pria itu sedang sibuk dengan pc tablet yang ada di tangan mereka masing-masing, hingga tak menghiraukan ucapan Zitao. Tidak salah lagi, rupanya suara musik itu berasal dari sana, mereka berdua sedang serius bermain game.

Dan dua orang itu, aku mengingatnya dengan jelas. Mereka adalah orang yang masuk rumahku bersama Chanyeol dan merusak komputerku.

"Hyung, kau memakai cheat lagi? Berhentilah bermain curang. Gunakan skillmu." -Kai

"Kai-ya. Memakai cheat juga salah satu skill." -Kris

"Brengsek, kau tidak pernah tahu caranya bermain sportif hyung." -Kai

Kedua pria itu tampak saing berbicara tanpa menghiraukan kata-kata Zitao barusan. Saat itu, tiba-tiba kulihat sebuah pisau melayang tepat ke arah wajah orang yang disebut Kai itu hingga membuat jantungku nyaris saja lepas. Untungnya pisau itu hanya mengenai rambut di atas telinga orang itu dan menancap pada papan kayu yang ada di belakang. Aku menelan ludah, hebat sekali dia, maksudku Zitao. Jika dia melakukan kesalahan sedikit saja, bisa-bisa nyawa temannya tadi melayang.

"Tao hyung, kau mau membunuhku hah?" -Kai

Kejadian itu akhirnya menarik atensi mereka berdua. Hingga berbuah ekspresi marah Kai. Seseorang bernama Kris itu juga mengalihkan padangannya padaku setelah mendapatkan kode dari gerakan kepala Zitao. Pria bernama Kris itu tersenyum manis ke arahku. Seolah dia memang telah menungguku.

"Wah wah wah, Bacon kita akhirnya datang juga. Apa kau sudah memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan kami?" -Kris

"Kalian? Bagaimana bisa kalian ada di sini bersama Chanyeol? Dan kau Park Chanyeol? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini bersama mereka?" -Baekhyun

Rasa heranku mulai berlanjut saat aku menyadari diantara dua orang itu ada Zitao dan juga Chanyeol yang mungkin saja sedang berdebat tentang sesuatu. Apa mereka semua tahu bahwa aku akan datang ke sini? Mungkin mereka memang menungguku karena jika kulihat lagi, di atas kap mobil dan di samping Kris ada sebuah smartphone yang kuyakini adalah milikku yang kuberikan pada Chanyeol beberapa hari yang lalu. Sial, kurasa mereka sengaja menjebakku.

"Baekhyun-ah. Kau tak seharusnya disini." -Chanyeol

Chanyeol melangkah untuk mendekat padaku, tapi Zitao mencekal lengannya dengan kasar. Chanyeol membalas dengan menatap tajam pada Zitao. Bagaimana aku harus mengartikan situasi ini? Jika memang mereka membawa Chanyeol sebagai sandera, bukankah seharusnya mereka menyakiti Chanyeol atau semacamnya? Tapi mereka malah terlihat seperti seseorang yang telah mengenal sebelumnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disini?" -Baekhyun

"Rupanya kau belum menyadarinya juga Bacon-ah. Dia salah satu dari kami. Dia, Loey Park." -Zitao

"Loey? Kami? Apa maksud kalian 5second?" -Baekhyun

Aku tertawa kecil. Menertawakan diriku yang benar-benar bodoh hingga menjadi bahan permainan mereka. Bahkan aku sempat mempercayai pria brengsek itu dan mengatakan akan membantunya. Konyol sekali. Tanpa kusadari kedua tanganku mengepal. Aku menatap tajam pada Chanyeol, berharap aku bisa membunuh orang itu dengan tanganku sendiri.

"Jadi ini alasan mengapa aku tidak bisa menemukan apapun tentangmu di internet Park Chanyeol? Ini juga menjawab semua keanehan tentangmu." -Baekhyun

"Baekhyun-ah. Aku bisa jelaskan semuanya." -Chanyeol

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Kris. Dari yang kutangkap dari pembicaraan mereka, sepertinya orang yang sedang duduk di atas kap mobil itu adalah ketua dari kelompok ini. Mungkin saja dia memang ketua 5second.

"Aku tidak peduli tentang kalian. Aku hanya ingin bicara dengan Chanyeol. Berikan aku waktu 10 menit. Setelahnya aku akan pergi dan kalian bisa melanjutkan acara kalian." -Baekhyun

"Tao-ya. Biarkan saja mereka reuni. Lumayan, kita bisa menonton drama gratis." -Kris

Setelah Zitao melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dan menjauh darinya, akupun mendekat. Lalu aku melempar smartphone dan juga alat pelacak yang Chanyeol pasang pada hoddieku ke hadapannya. Chanyeol memperhatikan kedua benda itu lalu memandang ke arahku.

"Kau siapa sebenarnya? Apa yang kau rencanakan padaku hah?" -Baekhyun

"Baekhyun-ah. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud buruk padamu." -Chanyeol

"KATAKAN!" –Baekhyun

Aku berteriak sangat keras pada Chanyeol. Padahal aku tidak pernah berteriak pada siapapun sebelumnya. Selama ini aku hanya tahu cara mengumpat. Tapi kini, amarah sepertinya sudah benar-benar menguasaiku.

"Aku hanya ingin melindungimu dari mereka. Itulah alasanku mendekatimu." -Chanyeol

Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menerima alasannya yang sungguh tidak masuk akal itu. Bukankah sudah cukup dia menipuku selama ini dengan sikap kekanak-kanakannya? Dan apa yang dia katakan barusan? Melindungiku? Omong kosong macam apa itu?

"Bukankah kau yang memberikan informasi tentangku pada mereka?" -Baekhyun

"Kau benar Bacon-ah. Dialah yang membawamu pada kami." -Zitao

Kulihat Chanyeol hanya diam mendengar pertanyaanku barusan. Pertanyaan itu malah dijawab oleh Zitao sambil memutar-mutar pisau yang ada di tangannya. Pikiranku beralih pada orang-orang aneh itu. Siapa sebenarnya mereka? Apa benar mereka 5second? Jika benar, itu artinya mereka bukan sekumpulan hacker genius seperti yang kukira selama ini. Mereka lebih seperti, sekelompok mafia.

"DIAM KAU." -Chanyeol

"Apa aku salah Loey-ya?" -Zitao

"Dan ini?" -Baekhyun

Aku melemparkan liontin yang kutemukan di bawah sofa. Liontin yang sama dengan yang terpasang di mobil Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengarahkan pandangannya pada liontin itu.

"Aku menemukannya di bawah sofa. Itu milikku. Dan yang di mobil itu? Bagaimana kau bisa memiliki liontin yang sama seperti ini? Apa aku?" -Baekhyun

Aku menjeda ucapanku. Aku ragu untuk menanyakan bahwa apa mungkin sebenarnya aku ini adik yang selama ini dia cari. Meski ingatan itu datang barusan secara tiba-tiba, sebagian diriku masih menolak untuk mempercayainya. Tidak, yang sebenarnya adalah aku tidak ingin menjadi adik dari seseorang sepertinya.

"Benar Bacon-ah. Dia kakakmu." -Zitao

"Ahhhh." -Baekhyun

Mendengar ucapan Zitao barusan, tiba-tiba aku merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di kepalaku. Sakit kepala yang sama persis dengan yang tadi kurasakan di rumah. Apa ini? Aku tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Ini sakit sekali. Bersamaan dengan sakit kepala yang muncul dengan tiba-tiba, sebuah suara lagi-lagi tertangkap oleh pendengaranku.

 _"Namaku Baekhyun."_

 _"Aku akan memanggilmu hyung."_

 _"Chanyeol hyung."_

 _"Aku menyukaimu hyung."_

 _"Bermainlah denganku hyung."_

 _"Permen lolipop ini untukmu hyung."_

 _"Aku akan membalas mereka untukmu hyung."_

 _"Jangan pukul hyungku."_

 _"Jangan menangis hyung."_

 _"Aku akan menjagamu hyung."_

Ingatan macam apa itu? Mengapa tiba-tiba datang? Dan kepalaku kenapa semakin sakit?

"Tao benar Bacon-ah. Dia orang yang meninggalkanmu bersama ayahmu yang brengsek itu. Hingga kau menjadi satu-satunya orang yang menjadi pelampiasan kekesalannya. Dan lihat bagaimana hidupmu berakhir sekarang? Semua ini karenanya." -Kris

"Ahhhhh."

Kris tersenyum meremehkan saat mengatakan sesuatu yang benar-benar menambah rasa sakitku. Aku menekan kepalaku dengan keras. Mengapa ingatan memuakkan ini tidak juga berhenti? Aku tidak menginginkannya. Tolong berhentilah! Jangan datang lagi!

 _"Kenapa kau pergi hyung?"_

 _"Aku sendirian hyung."_

 _"Kau dimana hyung?"_

 _"Aku ingin ikut denganmu hyung."_

 _"Chanyeol hyung."_

"Diam kau brengsek." -Chanyeol

Aku sempat melihat Chanyeol menatap Kris dengan ekspresi marah. Sedangkan orang yang ditatap tetap mempertahankan senyumannya.

"Orang yang seharusnya kau benci bukan kami Bacon-ah, tapi dia." -Kris

"KUBILANG DIAM!" -Chanyeol

Teriakan Chanyeol yang menggema di seluruh ruangan seperti mengembalikanku pada kenyataan. Kulihat sekilas Chanyeol mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jaketnya. Sepertinya itu sebuah pistol. Dia lalu mengarahkan pistol itu pada Kris. Tepat pada saat itu, kurasakan seseorang meraih tubuhku dan mengunciku dalam dekapannya. Aku yakin orang itu adalah Zitao, karena orang itu segera mengarahkan pisau yang tadi dia mainkan tepat di leherku. Apa dia akan membunuhku? Rasa sakit di kepalaku belum juga berkurang, tapi ketakutanku saat ini menguasaiku lebih dalam hingga membuatku bergerak-gerak memberontak untuk melepaskan diri. Tidak takut mati? Sepertinya itu omong kosong besar yang selama ini aku bangga-banggakan, karena kenyataannya sekarang aku benar-benar takut pada kematian yang kini ada di hadapanku.

"Tenanglah Baekhyun-ah. Kau akan terluka jika terus bergerak. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu." -Zitao

Zitao mengatakan kata-kata itu dengan berbisik pelan di telingaku. Antara percaya atau tidak, akupun berusaha menenangkan diri. Selain itu, kurasa kekuatanku tidak akan cukup untuk melepaskan diri darinya. Karena Zitao sepertinya tahu cara yang tepat untuk mengunciku. Dia seperti seseorang yang ahli ilmu beladiri.

Kulihat Chanyeol tampak ketakutan di hadapan Kris yang sedang tersenyum menyeringai. Pistolnya memang mengarah pada Kris, tapi tatapannya mengarah padaku.

"Tembak aku Loey-ya. Lalu dia juga akan mati." -Kris

"Hyung. Kau benar-benar suka sekali bermain-main dengan nyawa orang." -Kai

Chanyeol menatap Kris dengan tajam. Dia membidik Kris dan menarik pelatuk pistolnya. Bersiap melepaskan tembakan.

"Tao hyung." -Kai

Kai yang kaget melihat Chanyeol menarik pelatuknya, segera memberi kode pada Zitao. Tepat pada saat Kai berteriak, kurasakan pisau Zitao menggores kulit leherku. Dan sepertinya goresan itu mengeluarkan darah. Chanyeol yang menyadari hal itu dengan cepat mengalihkan pistolnya mengarah padaku, atau mungkin pada Zitao. Entahlah, sepertinya pandangan mataku mulai kabur atau aku tidak bisa membedakannya.

"Tao-ya. Lepaskan dia." -Chanyeol

Tidak mendapat respon dari Zitao, Chanyeol kembali mengarahkan pistolnya pada Kris. Wajahnya kini melunak.

"Kris hyung. Lepaskan dia." -Chanyeol

"Loey-ya. Seperti itukah caramu memohon?" -Kris

"Kau sungguh tidak tahu sopan santun. Perlukah aku mengajarimu Loey Park?" -Kai

Kai melangkah dan mendekat pada Chanyeol. Tangan kirinya memegang lengan Chanyeol yang sedang memegang pistol dan tangan kanannya meraih pistol dari tangan itu. Setelah berhasil, dia lalu mengarahkannya tepat pada kepala bagian belakang Chanyeol.

"Wah. Aku yang membeli pistol ini. Tapi aku belum pernah mencobanya. Haruskah aku mencobanya padamu sekarang?" -Kai

Ekspresi wajah Kai terlihat senang setelah memegang pistol itu. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa menelan ludah saat melihat ujung pistol itu menyentuh kepala Chanyeol. Aku tidak pernah membayangkan seseorang akan ditembak di depan mataku. Dan itu tepat di kepalanya. Aku benar-benar sedang terlibat dalam masalah besar.

"Sekarang lepaskan dia Kris hyung." -Chanyeol

"Lepaskan dia." -Kris

Zitaopun segera melepaskanku. Aku menatapnya dengan tajam tapi dia malah mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil tersenyum padaku dan mengatakan sesuatu dengan pelan.

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun-ah. Kau melakukannya dengan baik." -Zitao

"Tao. Apa-apaan matamu itu? Tidak mungkin kau menyukainya kan? Kau bahkan lebih cantik darinya." -Kris

Kris menatap Zitao dengan ekspresi wajah kesal karena hal yang dilakukan Zitao padaku barusan. Apa-apaan mereka? Mungkinkah mereka berdua pasangan? Masa bodoh, jikapun benar, apa hubungannya denganku?

"Kris hyung. Kami berdua hanya menyukaimu. Kau belum sadar juga hah?" -Kai

"Diam kau Kkamjong." -Kris

"Mengapa memanggilku seperti itu lagi? Kau membuatku tersinggung hyung." -Kai

Kai merengut kesal, tapi sepertinya Kris tidak peduli. Pandangan mata Kris justru beralih padaku. Tatapan tegas itu membuatku tersihir untuk beberapa saat.

"Sekarang giliranmu Bacon-ah. Kau mau bergabung dengan kami, atau kami akan membunuh dia." -Kris

"Kris hyung. Biar aku saja. Entah itu bergabung kembali dengan 5second, atau mengakui pembunuhan itu, aku akan melakukannya. Apapun yang kau perintahkan hyung, bahkan jika kau memintaku untuk mati sekalipun. Jadi kumohon lepaskan dia." -Chanyeol

"Jika kau melakukannya sejak dulu semua tak akan jadi serumit ini Loey-ya. Ketua tidak akan marah padamu dan menyuruhku menjebakmu atas pembunuhan itu." -Kris

Mata Kris kembali bersinar. Wajahnya kembali menunjukkan senyum menyeringainya pada Chanyeol.

"Tapi bagaimana lagi? Sejak ketua mengetahui bahwa adikmu adalah Bacon, kami menjadi serakah. Kami ingin memilikinya juga. Kau tahu, dia sangat istimewa bagi kami. Jika saja dia memiliki lebih banyak keberanian, dia adalah pathner yang hebat untukku." -Kris

"Berhentilah membicarakanku seolah-olah aku tidak ada di sini." - Baekhyun

Keberanianku mengatakan sesuatu pada mereka berhasil menarik pandangan semua orang ke arahku. Aku merasa harus melakukannya, karena aku semakin kesal terlibat dalam situasi konyol semacam ini. Chanyeol yang bersikeras mengatakan bahwa dia melakukan semua ini untuk melindungiku. Dan 5second yang sepertinya tidak akan melepaskanku sebelum aku setuju untuk bergabung bersama mereka. Aku membulatkan tekadku untuk mengatakannya.

"Kalau begitu ini jawabanku. Kau bilang aku seharusnya membencinya kan? Aku memang membencinya. Dia selalu mengabaikanku dulu. Lalu meninggalkanku pada ayah brengsek tukang pukul hingga membuatku harus sendirian seumur hidupku. Dan sekarang, dia berani-beraninya mempermainkanku seolah aku ini orang bodoh. Untuk apa aku peduli padanya? Jadi . . ." -Baekhyun

Aku menjeda ucapanku sejenak. Lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya melanjutkannya bersama dengan sebuah senyum seringaian milikku yang kutujukan untuk Chanyeol.

"Bunuh saja dia." -Baekhyun

-o-

Don't read and run, leave a review.

-o-

-oOo-

To Be Continue

-oOo-

-o-

Maaf sebelumnya, Baekhyun lagi sibuk banget. Jadi gag bisa balas chat kalian. Jadi terpaksa saya yang membalasnya.

 **Ruang Obrolan Grup 1**

Silmykim: Lanjut dong authorniiim ~ bikin penasaran bgttt gimana akhirnya dan Chanyeol itu siapaaa

Jisoo: Lanjutlah, InsyaAllah. Chanyeol, dia oppa saya. Kekeke

ParkByun: Nextttt minnnnn

Jisoo: Ok lah.

LordLoey: Oh my jadi makin kepo:(((

Jisoo: Jangan sedih, kepo adalah awal dari kebahagiaan.

Narin.s: SYUDAH KUDUGAAA. SI CHANYEOL ADA SESUATU INI MAHH aduh baek nya polos sekaliii gemes deh

Jisoo: Chanyeol memang sesuatu. Eh, kalau Baekhyun tahu kamu ngatain dia polos. Bisa-bisa galeri smartphone kamu habis sama dia.

BaconLoey: kak up lagi kak please! fav banget ni cerita

Jisoo: Iya, ntar di UP

Loeybee: Semangat nulis kakak~~~ aku tunggu update nya

Jisoo: Semangat kok, ditunggu ya

khakikira: si papih ngapa dah harus rahasia rahasian pulaa

Jisoo: Mungkin dia mau jujur sama Baekhyun tapi takut Baekhyun marah.

sehunshii94: keren bangeenn lanjutin dong cepetaan kak bener kan tevakan kuu ceye itu berbahaya kekekeke

Jisoo: Iya dilanjut. Chanyeol tidak berbahaya, setidaknya untuk Baekhyun.

Loeybee: Kakak... Aku degdegan loh baca ini ff... Please terus update ya... Sumpah aku pengen nampol si ceye... Sakit ati akutuh... Baek ayo berangkat sleding kepala ceye

Jisoo: Deg-degan kenapa? Jangan sakit hati gitu dong. Ok, Chapter depan kita sleding kepala Chanyeol bareng-bareng.

fancolacolass: Chanyeol ternyata kau tidak sepolos yg orang kira, syaland. Baek lakukan sesuatuuu ceye itu berbahaya TvT Dear Jisoo aku tidak sabar menunggu kelanjutannya gemess sama baekki *karungin baekhyun

Jisoo: Emang bener-benerr tuh si Chanyeol, tega banget. Tenang, Baekhyun akan bertindak next chapter. Enak aja gemes main karung-karungin, emang Baekhyun anak kucing?

Guest: Pendek? Ditunggu next nya..

Jisoo: Saya panjangin deh.

heranadiraa: sekarang yang bikin aku penasaran adalah tao dan 5second, ditunggu chap selanjutnya, fighting!

Jisoo: Tao? Dia siapa yaaaaa? 5second? Mereka siapa yaaaaa?

BaconLoey: kirain aku tao. soalnya wushu wkwke

Jisoo: Chapter kemarin emang Tao.

BaconLoey: kakak up donk

Jisoo: Ok, UP.

fancolacolass: Aku akan sabar menunggu kelanjutannya *tebar lopelope  
aku seneng baca ceritamu jisoo-ya kkk~ so fast update okay wkwk bolehboleh kehidupan tao diceritain, tpi jangan panjang" ya sekilas aja gtu, tentang masa lalu chanbaek juga boleh tambahin tpi ya sekilas ajaa jdi lebih fokus konflik mereka di masa sekarangnya hehe cuz aku terlalu penasaran konflik diantara hacker tuh kek gimana

Jisoo: Ditunggu aja ya. Sebenernya ide cerita itu tergantung mood, kadang keluar gitu aja, kadang juga mampet, dan kadang sedikit belok dari cerita. Saya akhir-akhir ini sedang malas browsing tentang ilmu komputer, jadi jarang cerita tentang perhackingan. Maaf

-oOo-

Don't read and run, leave a review.

-oOo-

Chapter ini mungkin tidak sebanyak biasanya. Tapi bukankah ini sudah cukup menegangkan? Semoga kalian tidak kecewa. Semua tentang Chanyeol sudah terungkap. Haruskah saya mengakhiri cerita ini chapter depan? Ataukah saya harus melanjutkannya? Jika lanjut, tolong berikan saya masukan tentang apa yang kalian inginkan setelahnya.

Ditunggu reviewnya. Terima kasih telah menjadi pembaca yang baik.


	11. Chapter 11

Selamat pagi.

Saya berharap saat kalian bangun pagi ini, kalian akan tersenyum karena mendapat notifikasi bahwa cerita ini sudah di update. Itulah harapan sederhanaku saat menulis cerita ini.

Have a nice day. Good luck for whatever you will do today.

-oOo-

Don't read and run, leave a review.

-oOo-

Lihatlah! Dia tumbuh dengan sangat baik kan? Menjadi pria yang sangat cantik. Ah, aku hanya bercanda. Mungkin saja dia akan marah jika aku mengatakannya, karena nyatanya dia adalah seorang pria. Pria yang sangat tampan. Rambutnya yang dicat coklat sangat pas dengan kulit putihnya. Bahkan beberapa kali kulihat gadis-gadis menggodanya dengan senyuman genit. Tapi sepertinya dia sama sekali tidak tertarik. Dia bahkan enggan tersenyum pada mereka.

Dia adikku. Namanya Byun Baekhyun. Kenapa marga kami berbeda? Karena dia adik yang kudapatkan dari orang lain yang bukan ibuku dan ayahku tidak menikahi ibunya. Kenapa aku hanya berdiri di sini dan tidak menyapanya? Ah, rasanya aku ingin sekali menemuinya dan memeluknya. Tapi sepertinya aku harus berpikir ulang ribuan kali. Aku telah meninggalkannya dulu. Meninggalkannya sendirian bersama seorang ayah brengsek yang selalu memukul keluarganya. Alih-alih menerima kehadiranku, kurasa dia akan sangat membenciku.

Dan juga, aku bukan lagi orang yang baik sekarang. Aku bagian dari sekelompok orang-orang yang mengerjakan hal-hal gila demi uang. Dia mungkin akan semakin membenciku jika dia tahu itu. Lagian, kurasa itu akan sangat berbahaya jika sampai dia terlibat dengan orang sepertiku.

Ini sudah hampir satu bulan aku mengikutinya. Dan kurasa dia tidak memiliki hubungan baik dengan orang lain. Dia tidak pernah terlihat berbicara dengan siapapun. Dia juga tidak pernah mengerjakan tugas bersama teman-temannya di gazebo kampus seperti mahasiswa pada umumnya. Apa orang-orang membulinya?

Selain itu, kurasa dia menyembunyikan sesuatu. Dia selalu pergi ke taman dengan hoddie yang menutupi kepalanya padahal cuaca sedang panas. Dia sering menolah-noleh seperti sedang mencari seseorang padahal dia hanya akan membuang sampah. Lalu setelahnya dia selalu ke ATM. Entah apa yang dilakukannya. Dia selalu tampak misterius pada saat-saat seperti itu. Tapi dia akan tampak normal setelahnya. Seperti mahasiswa pada umumnya.

Melihat penampilannya. Orang-orang akan mengira dia berasal dari keluarga kaya dengan orang tua yang memanjakannya hingga dia berubah menjadi pribadi yang arogan. Begitupun aku jika saja aku tak mendgetahui latar belakangnya. Dia dibesarkan di sebuah panti asuhan di kota kecil. Dan setelah lulus sekolah, memutuskan pergi untuk kuliah dan menghidupi dirinya sendiri. Sekarang dia hanya tinggal seorang diri di sebuah apartemen yang tidak pernah terbuka tirainya. Aku tidak pernah melihat seorangpun masuk ke apartemen itu. Apa dia tidak memiliki siapapun? Mungkin seorang kekasih?

Baekhyun-ah, kau kenapa?

-oOo-

Don't read and run, leave a review.

-oOo-

 **Title:**  
The Hacker

 **Main Cast:**  
Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol

 **Genre:**  
Drama, Crime

 **Rate:**  
17+

 **Writer:**  
Hyun Ji Soo

-oOo-

Don't read and run, leave a review.

-oOo-

Aku berjalan dengan cepat menembus cuaca dingin yang semakin menusuk tulang. Ditambah lagi, sekarang ini aku sedang berjalan di jalanan tanah dengan semak-semak di kedua sisinya. Jalan raya dan halte bus sepertinya juga masih jauh. Aku mengenakan tudung hoddieku dan menggosok-gosokkan tanganku pada lengan untuk mengurangi hawa dingin yang menyerang seluruh tubuhku. Aku mempercepat langkahku untuk segera sampai.

Tapi yang membuatku kesal adalah kejadian yang kualami barusan. Rasanya aku baru saja terseret dalam sebuah drama bergenre action kriminal. Ahhhh. Aku mengacak rambutku yang tertutup hoddie dengan kasar. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku pusing. Betapa aku sangat menyesali keputusanku yang telah membuka pintu rumahku waktu itu. Hingga aku harus terlibat dengan masalah seperti ini. Aku harus bagaimana sekarang? Semahal inikah harga yang harus kubayar karena telah mempercayai seseorang?

=Flashback=

"Bunuh saja dia."

Aku berbalik dan melangkah menuju pintu. Setelah berpikir panjang, sepertinya itulah keputusan terbaik yang harus aku ambil. Bagaimanapun, aku harus melepaskan diri dari 5second sebelum mereka benar-benar menjerat leherku. Selain itu, aku juga ingin mengembalikan hidupku seperti dulu. Seperti saat sebelum penipu bernama Park Chanyeol itu datang dan mengacaukannya.

Dia mungkin saja kakakku. Lalu kenapa memangnya? Dulu dia tidak peduli padaku dan meninggalkanku, lalu sekarang dia membawaku pada orang-orang kejam yang menyebut diri mereka 5second. Begitukah seseorang yang harus kupanggil kakak? Tidak, aku tidak menginginkan seorang kakak sepertinya.

Apakah tidak apa-apa jika dia benar-benar mati? Sebenarnya sebagai sesama manusia aku juga sedikit khawatir. Tapi aku segera mengesampingkannya. Mereka sepertinya sudah saling mengenal sejak lama, jadi tidak mungkin juga mereka saling menyakiti. Lagi pula memangnya membunuh semudah itu?

"Kau lihat Loey Park. Dia tidak menginginkanmu. Jadi, selamat tinggal." -Kris

Klekkkk

Sekali lagi aku mendengar suara pelatuk ditarik, dan saat itu tiba-tiba sebuah kalimat dari ingatanku yang dulu pernah kuucapkan bagai mantra muncul kembali.

 _"Aku akan menjagamu hyung. Aku berjanji padamu."_

Aku menggeleng pelan. Aku mencoba mengabaikannya dan terus melangkah. Tapi suara-suara itu tak juga menghilang. Bahkan sekarang muncul bayangan bocah kecil yang tersenyum sambil menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya. Dan sepertinya bocah itu adalah aku.

 _"Aku akan menjagamu hyung. Aku berjanji padamu."_

Aku tak dapat menahannya lagi. Bayangan itu menarikku terlalu kuat hingga tepat pada saat tanganku meraih gagang pintu, aku memutuskan berbalik. Mungkin itu adalah hal yang sangat konyol. Tapi hatiku merasa aku harus memenuhi janji bocah kecil itu pada hyungnya.

"Aku punya syarat tambahan." -Baekhyun

"Katakan." -Kris

"Bersihkan namanya dari kasus itu." -Baekhyun

"Deal." -Kris

"Dan juga. . . jika kau menginginkan sesuatu dariku, katakan saja. Jangan pernah mencuri dariku." -Baekhyun

"Baiklah. Selamat bergabung dengan 5second Bacon-ah. Aku akan segera menghubungimu untuk pekerjaan pertamamu." -Kris

"Sudah? Begitu saja? Kris hyung, aku ingin mencoba pistol ini." -Kai

"Kau bisa mencobanya lain kali Kai-ya." -Kris

Kai merengut kesal, tapi Kris mengabaikannya. Pria tinggi itu turun dari kap mobilnya dan masuk lalu duduk di kursi kemudi. Kulihat dia menurunkan rooftop mobil itu. Sedangkan aku memilih berbalik dan segera keluar. Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Yang penting aku sudah menepati janji bocah itu pada Chanyeol. Janji yang baru saja kuingat. Janji bahwa aku akan menjaganya.

Bukannya aku tak khawatir pada diriku sendiri. Ini adalah keputusan yang sangat berat. Aku tidak benar-benar tahu aku bergabung dengan kelompok seperti apa dan tugas macam apa yang akan mereka berikan padaku nanti.

=Flashback End=

Tiba-tiba sorot lampu mobil menyinariku dari belakang, membuyarkanku semua pikiran-pikiranku tentang kejadian tadi. Akupun berbalik. Kulihat mobil sport merah tadi berjalan ke arahku dan melewatiku begitu saja. Tampak mobil itu dikemudikan oleh Kris dan Zitao berada di sampingnya. Di belakang mobil itu, sebuah motor gede yang dikemudikan oleh Kai tampak berjalan mengikuti. Mereka sama sekalitidakmenoleh padaku, benar-benar sombong. Cih, apa aku benar-benar akan bergabung dengan mereka?

Lalu tidak lama kemudian sebuah mobil yang kukenal berhenti tepat di depanku. Pengemudinya tak lain adalah Chanyeol. Dia keluar dari mobil, membuka pintu penumpang dan menarik tanganku agar aku masuk. Akupun menepisnya dengan kasar lalu melayangkan tinjuku padanya.

Tapi sungguh sial. Mengapa aku sangat lemah? Sepertinya tinjuku tidak meninggalkan luka luka padanya. Akupun mencengkeram kerah jaketnya dengan keras dan berteriak.

"KAU BENAR-BENAR PENIPU PARK CHANYEOL. BERANINYA KAU MENIPUKU SELAMA INI?"

"Baekhyun-ah. Aku minta maaf karena tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya padamu."

"DASAR BRENGSEK."

Aku mendorong tubuh tinggi Chanyeol dengan semua kekuatanku hingga tubuh tinggi itu jatuh ke tanah. Aku menindihnya dan melayangkan beberapa pukulan lagi padanya. Meskipun dia sama sekali tidak melawan ataupun menghindar, aku sama sekali tidak peduli. Berharap semua rasa kesalku menghilang, aku terus memukulnya dengan membabi-buta. Aku bahkan tidakpeduli saat tanganku terasa sakit. Tapi tanpa kuduga, dia menahan tanganku saat aku meringis kesakitan.

"Cukup Baekhyun-ah. Tanganmu terluka. Bagaimana jika kau tidak bisa menggunakannya lagi. Kau sangat suka meretas kan? Kau butuh semua jari-jari tanganmu."

Akupun menepis tangannya dan menjatuhkan tubuhku untuk duduk di samping tubuh yang terlentang itu. Kuatur kembali napasku yang tersengal karena kelelahan setelah berkali-kali memukulnya.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku brengsek."

"Tidak sekarang Baekhyun-ah. Kau terluka. Mari obati lukamu dulu."

Kulihat Chanyeol bangkit. Dia mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Lagi-lagi aku kembali menepisnya dan berdiri dengan kekuatanku sendiri. Diapun membuka pintu penumpang bagian depan untukku.

"Masuklah, tidak ada bus di sini. Menunggu taksi akan sangat lama."

Memang benar, sepertinya aku harus berjalan sangat jauh untuk sampai ke halte bus. Akupun mengesampingkan egoku dan masuk mobilnya. Diapun masuk mobil dan dengan cepat melajukan mobilnya menembus jalanan dingin di tempat terpencil ini.

-oOo-

Don't read and run, leave a review.

-oOo-

Setelah sempat berhenti sebentar di apotek, mobil kami berhenti tepat di tepi sungai dekat apartemenku. Dia keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untukku.

"Akan kujawab semua pertanyaanmu Baekhyun-ah. Sambil mengobati lukamu. Di sini saja. Di rumahmu sangat pengap. Kau butuh udara segar."

Akupun keluar dan melangkah menuju rerumputan di tepi sungai. Chanyeol mendekat padaku dan duduk tepat di sampingku. Dia melepaskan jubahnya dan mengenakannya di punggungku. Dia juga mengeluarkan beberapa obat yang dibelinya tadi. Lalu dengan sangat hati-hati dia mengusap leherku yang berdarah dengan sapu tangannya.

"Apa ini sakit?"

"Kau menganggapku anak kecil hah? Aku hanya tergores."

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh kecil. Dia lalu melanjutkannya dengan mengoles salep dan menempelkan plester luka di leherku. Lalu dia beralih ke tanganku yang berdarah karena memukulnya tadi.

Aku sungguh malu saat ini. Aku yang memukulnya. Tapi itu hanya menimbulkan sedikit memar di wajahnya. Lalu mengapa malah tanganku yang berdarah? Benar-benar sial. Dia pasti menertawakanku dalam hati.

"Tanganmu seperti milik perempuan saja. Lentik. Mengapa kau menggunakannya untuk memukul?"

Benar kan? Dia menertawakanku, brengsek. Akupun segera menarik tanganku darinya. Di tanganku, dia telah memasang perban dengan sangat rapi. Mengapa dia seperti sudah terbiasa mengobati luka seperti ini? Apa dia juga sering dipukul seperti aku dulu?

Aku mengambil sebungkus rokok dari saku hoddieku. Aku butuh menenangkan diri dan menghisap tembakau adalah satu-satunya cara yang aku tahu. Tapi setelah membuka bungkus rokok itu, aku tidak menemukan satu batangpun di sana. Sial, habis. Aku meremas bungkus rokok itu dan melemparkannya begitu saja. Sepertinya Chanyeol menyadari apa yang kulakukan dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya lalu menyerahkannya padaku. Sebuah lolipop rasa susu strawberri.

"Permen? Kau pikir aku anak kecil hah?"

"Kenapa memangnya? Aku menyukainya sampai sekarang."

Aku memandang permen itu cukup lama. Sebelum aku memutuskan untuk menerimanya dan memakannya. Dan anehnya, permen itu terasa pas dimuutku. Seolah itu lebih manjur untukmenenangkan diri dari pada rokok yang biasa kuhisap.

"Katakan sekarang. Apa benar yang mereka katakan bahwa kau adalah kakakku? Sedangkan aku tak mengingat apapun tentangmu."

"Bagaimana dengan sakit kepalamu?"

"Itu tidak seberapa. Aku bisa menahannya."

Aku terdiam sebentar, lalu kembauli merogoh kantong hoddieku untuk mengambil botol obat penenangku di sana. Setelah aku menelan satu butir, Chanyeol mengangsurkan botol air mineral padaku. Akupun segera mengenggaknya agar obat itu segera masuk ke tubuhku. Melihat dia tidak menanyakan sesuatu tentang obat itu, aku menduka dia mngetahui segalanya. Bahwa aku pergi ke psikiater hari setelah malam itu.

Chanyeol merebahkan dirinya di atas rumput dan menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya untuk menopang kepalanya. Kulihat dia memandang langit yang gelap dengan wajah sendu. Dia diam untuk sesaat sebelum mulai berbicara padaku tentang masa lalunya.

"Aku tidak pernah berbohong tentang adikku. Adik yang kuceritakan padamu itu, memang kau. Kau datang ke rumah kami saat berusia 7 tahun. Kau orang pertama yang tersenyum padaku seperti malaikat. Kau juga selalu bilang bahwa kau menyukaiku dan akan menjagaku."

"Aku tidak membencimu sama sekali pada awalnya. Bahkan aku sangat suka memiliki seorang adik sepertimu. Tapi ibuku tidak menyukaimu. Dia bilang kau yang sudah membuat kami dipukuli. Dan pada kenyataannya mereka bertengkar lebih sering setelah kau datang. Lalu akupun berubah menjadi jahat dan selalu membencimu."

"Lalu. . .kau sudah tahu bagaimana kelanjutan ceritanya."

"Omong kosong. Jika kau menyesal dan merindukanku, mengapa kau tidak mencariku?

Chanyeol bangkit dengan cepat dan memegang kedua bahuku lalu menatapku dalam-dalam.

"Mengapa kau berpikir aku tidak melakukannya? Aku melakukannya Baekhyun-ah. Aku mencarimu. Aku pulang ke rumah dan bertanya pada ayah di mana dirimu. Lalu dia bilang kau kabur dari rumah saat berusia 10 tahun. Dan dia tidak tahu kau masih hidup atau sudah mati. Aku bahkan mencarimu di panti asuhan, rumah sakit, dan tempat anak-anak jalanan berkumpul. Tapi kau tidak ada."

Chanyeol melepaskan bahuku. Aku menatap permen lolipop warna pink itu sambil mendengarkan ceritanya. Entah kenapa mendengar seseorang merindukanku dan mencariku, aku sedikit lega. Setidaknya aku bukan orang yang tidak berarti untuk siapapun di dunia ini.

"Semua karena kau mengganti namamu."

"Aku mengganti namaku? Tidak, aku tidak melakukannya."

"Ya, kau melakukannya. Kau menggunakan marga Park saat tinggal bersama ayah."

"Aku tidak mengingatnya."

Chanyeol kembali berwajah sendu dan menatapku dalam-dalam.

"Kau tahu Baekhyun-ah? Sebenarnya aku sangat terluka saat kau melupakanku bahkan saat kau tahu namaku. Sebegitu burukkah kenangan bersamaku hingga kau melupakannya? Apa aku lebih buruk daripada ayah brengsek itu? Tapi setelah aku melihat sendiri bagaimana traumamu malam itu, kupikir itu semacam metode pertahananmu dari rasa sakit. Karena itulah aku memutuskan tidak mengatakan sejujurnya padamu. Aku terlalu merasa bersalah karena telah meninggalkanmu. Kumohon maafkan aku dan juga ibuku."

"Lalu mengapa kau sampai terlibat dengan kelompok penjahat seperti 5second? Kau bilang kau bahagia dengan kehidupan barumu?"

"Karena aku merindukanmu. Karena aku merasa harus menebus semua kesalahanku padamu. Aku merasa putus asa karena tidak juga menemukanmu. Kau tahu betapa frustasinya aku?"

"Lalu?"

"Orang bernama Kris itu menawarkanku untuk bergabung dengan 5second dengan iming-iming mereka akan menemukan keberadaanmu untukku. Tanpa berpikir panjang, akupun bergabung jika itu bisa membawaku padamu. Banyak yang telah kulakukan untuk mereka. Menipu, mencuri, menculik, memeras. Hanya saja sampai saat ini aku menolak untuk membunuh. Tapi mereka menipuku. Mereka tidak pernah memberikan informasi tentangmu. Lalu aku marah dan mencuri informasi tentangmu dan menghilang."

"Foto itu? Kau menguntitku selama ini?"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin segera menemuimu. Aku ingin memelukmu dan meminta maaf. Tapi rasa bersalah itu membuatku tidak sanggup. Aku takut mendengar dari mulutmu bahwa kau membenciku. 'Aku menyukaimu hyung' karena itu yang biasa aku dengar dulu. Jadi aku memutuskan hanya akan mengamatimu dari jauh. Seperti seorang penguntit."

Aku mengeratkan jubah Chanyeol pada tubuhku. Malam semakin dingin saat larut.

"Kau kedinginan. Kita bicara di mobil saja."

"Tidak perlu. Pengap sekali di dalam mobil. Lanjutkan saja."

"Lalu mereka menemukanku dan memaksaku kembali. Tentu saja aku menolak karena takut kau akan semakin membenciku jika kau tahu siapa aku sebenarnya. Lalu mereka mengancam akan melukaimu."

"Kasus pembunuhan itu? Benar bukan kau?"

"Aku jujur tentang hal itu Baekhyun-ah. Aku mempunyai kebiasaan buruk saat mabuk. Ingatanku buruk dan aku bersikap impulsif. Jadi aku sendiri tidak yakin. Tapi stelah mendengarmu, aku yakin pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku bukan pelakunya. Mereka mungkin sengaja menjebakku."

"Kau yakin?"

"Aku berani bersumpah untuk itu. Lalu pada saat itu aku bersembunyi di sekitar apartemenmu, aku melihat Zitao di sana. Di sekitar apartemenmu. Akupun panik dan langsung menghampirimu di apartemen itu dengan menjadikan kasus itu sebagai alasan."

"Kau? Berani-beraninya melakukan itu padaku?"

"Tapi itulah kesalahan terbesarku padamu. Saat itu mereka belum mengetahui identitasmu sebagai Bacon. Tapi pada saat kau menghapus cctv apartemen itu, mereka menemukanmu dan mulai mengincarmu untuk dijadikan anggota tanpa sepengetahuanku. Selain itu mereka juga masih mengancamku untuk kembali menjadi anggota mereka atau mereka akan menyakitimu. Karena khawatir aku memasang alat pelacak itu padamu. Maafkan aku Baekhyun-ah karena sudah menyeretmu dalam bahaya. Kau boleh membenciku."

"Biarakan aku memikirkannya. Lalu aku akan memutuskan apa aku harus membencimu atau memaafkanmu karena telah menipuku selama ini. Kali ini aku tidak akan memberikanmu kesempatan untuk kabur."

Aku bangkit dan melangkah pergi. Aku harus pulang dan memikirkan apa yang seharusnya kulakukan pada Chanyeol setelah mengetahui kenyataan ini. Tapi lagi-lagi dia mencekal tanganku dengan erat.

"Biarkan aku menanyakan satu hal padamu. Kenapa kau melakukannya? Bukankah kau bilang kau membenciku? Mereka berbahaya Baekhyun-ah. Mereka bukan hanya sekumpulan hacker genius seperti yang kau katakan. Mereka menerima pekerjaan apapun termasuk membunuh."

"Aku. . . Aku mungkin sudah gila."

-oOo-

Don't read and run, leave a review.

-oOo-

To Be Continue

-oOo-

Ini terlalu singkat? Memang iya. Aku kehilangan moodku pada cerita ini beberapa hari ini. Aku tidak menulis dan hanya bermain instagram saat waktu senggangku. Aku banyak berkomentar tentang momen-momen lucu EXO di sana, karena itulah kemarin aku sempat membuat lapak baru dengan genre komedi. Aku juga sudah lama tidak menonton drama korea yang biasanya menjadi inspirasiku untuk menulis. Tapi malam ini aku terbangun dan mengingat janjiku untuk mengupdate cerita ini. Jadi aku kembali menulis. Aku berharap cerita ini tidak kehilangan jiwanya. Karena aku sudah memasukkan seuruh hatikudi sini. Semoga kalian menyukainya.

Terimakasih telah menjadi pembaca yang baik. Semoga sehat selalu.


	12. Chapter 12

Hai, selamat siang. Semoga kalian bersemangat untuk hari pertama sekolah. Saya menyempatkan diri untuk menyapa karena teringat dengan cerita ini.

Ini hanya preview. Saya sedang terjebak antara 2 pilihan. Bisakah kalian membantu saya?

-oOo-

Preview 1:

"Sepertinya ini akhir dari hubungan kita. Baik di masa lalu ataupun sekarang."

"Baekhyun-ah. Apa maksudmu?"

"Menghilanglah dari pandanganku selamanya."

"Apa kau benar-benar membenciku?"

"Ya, aku sangat membencimu Park Chanyeol."

Preview 2:

"Jadi, kau memutuskan untuk memaafkanku Baekhyun-ah?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu terus merasa bersalah seperti itu selamanya."

"Akan kulakukan jika itu membuatmu merasa lebih baik."

"Kau menertawakanku Park Chanyeol?"

"Mana mungkin aku berani. Aku hanya bahagia karena kau mengizinkanku tetap berada di dekatmu."

-oOo-

Kalian boleh memilih mana yang kalian untuk next chapter. Anggap saja saya menulis cerita ini untuk kalian.

Terimakasih telah menjadi pembaca yang baik. Jangan lupa makan dan beristirahat. Semoga sehat selalu.


	13. Chapter 13

Sebelumnya saya ingin sedikit minta tolong. Saya membuat akun Instagram baru karena beberapa teman tidak menyukai postingan saya tentang EXO di akun pribadi saya. Tapi akun baru saya belum memiliki followers. Sepi sekali di sana, jadi bisakah kalian memfollow akun Instagram baru saya? am_iexol. Terima kasih sebelumnya. Selamat membaca.

-oOo-

Sepertinya sebagian dirinya telah memaafkan kesalahanku. Aku tidak pernah menyangka dia benar-benar akan berbalik dan menyelamatkanku. Mungkinkah dia mengingat sesuatu? Jika iya, aku berharap bukan bagian buruk yang dia ingat. Seharusnya aku senang, tapi mengapa rasa bersalah itu bertambah besar? Ini kesalahan Baekhyun-ah. Kau sudah membuat kesalahan besar. Tidak seharusnya kau menyerahkan dirimu pada iblis seperti mereka untuk menyelamatkanku. Kau seharusnya pergi. Kau seharusnya menguburku bersama rasa bersalah itu. Meski aku sangat menginginkan maaf, tapi aku sadar bahwa aku tidak pantas menerimanya.

Kau tidak tahu dengan apa kau melibatkan diri. Mereka akan menjeratmu selamanya. Mengapa kau membiarkan mereka mempermainkanmu? Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Kau membuatku tidak sanggup untuk menatapmu lagi. Dulu ataupun sekarang, mengapa semua tetap sama? Kau menjagaku, dan aku membuatmu terluka. Kupikir aku bertambah kuat dan bisa menjagamu sekarang. Tapi kenyataannya . . . . .

-Don't read and run, leave a review-

-oOo-

 **Title:**

The Hacker

 **Main Cast:**

Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol

 **Other Cast:**

Member of EXO

 **Genre:**

Drama, Crime

 **Rate:**

17+

 **Writer:**

Hyun Ji Soo

-oOo-

Aku membuka mataku dan menguap lebar-lebar. Setelah mengambil posisi duduk, kurentangkan kedua tanganku untuk meregangkan persendianku yang terasa kaku. Akupun tersenyum dan bersyukur. Setidaknya hari ini aku masih hidup dan terbangun di rumahku yang nyaman.

Apa yang kulalui beberapa hari ini benar-benar seperti mimpi panjang yang melelahkan. Dan pada ujungnya aku merasakan duniaku terjungkir balik kemarin. Bagaimana bisa tiba-tiba aku memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki bersamaan dengan ingatan aneh yang muncul tanpa bisa kuhentikan? Bagaimana bisa aku akhirnya bergabung dengan kelompok black hacker paling disegani di negara ini dan ternyata mereka adalah geng mafia? Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat bulu kudukku merinding. Lalu seperti apa aku harus menjalani kehidupanku selanjutnya? Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa bahwa aku akan kehilangan kendali atas hidupku.

Aku menggeleng. Menepis semua pikiran gila yang menghantuiku. Tidak apa-apa Baekhyun-ah. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Kau hanya perlu menjadi dirimu seperti yang sebelumnya. Apa masalahnya menjadi anggota 5second? Bukankah kau memang seorang black hacker, bahkan sudah sejak lama. Menghindar dari polisi cyber, kau sudah melakukannya dengan baik berkali-kali. Aku menenangkan diriku dengan kata-kata yang sedetik kemudian kuragukan kebenarannya. Karena nyatanya mereka bukan hanya sekelompok hacker, tapi mafia.

Aku bangun dan melangkah dari ranjangku. Selimutku kubiarkan jatuh begitu saja di lantai. Aku melihat jam weker di atas mejaku. Pukul 2 siang. Kurasa aku tidur terlalu lama. Hampir 10 jam. Mungkin aku benar-benar lelah. Atau itu efek dari obat yang kuminum semalam. Entahlah, apapun itu yang jelas aku bangun dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Itu sudah cukup.

Aku menuju dapur dan mendidihkan air. Perutku sangat lapar. Setidaknya aku harus memakan ramen untuk mengisi perutku. Tapi ternyata saat aku membuka lemari, tidak ada satu ramenpun di sana. Akupun mematikan kompor saat air itu belum mendidih. Kesal sekali rasanya. Dia kemanakan persediaan ramenku yang seharusnya cukup untuk dua bulan ke depan?

Aku juga membuka kulkas. Dan di sana hanya ada sayuran mentah dan juga telur mentah. Pasti Chanyeol yang melakukannya. Beberapa botol soju milikku dan juga beberapa kaleng bir, semuanya lenyap tak berbekas. Aku menggaruk kepalaku dengan kasar. Brengsek sekali anak itu. Seberapa dalam lagi dia akan ikut campur tentang hidupku? Bahkan sekarang dia mencoba mengatur apa saja yang akan kumasukkan dalam perutku

Ahhh, lapar sekali rasanya. Untung saja di kulkas ada sekotak susu segar berukuran jumbo. Aku langsung meminumnya dari kotaknya langsung. Berharap rasa laparku akan berkurang setelah perutku terisi dengan susu.

Setelah puas, aku melangkah menuju komputerku di samping ranjang. Tidak kupedulikan rambutku yang berantakan dan juga wajahku yang masih kusut. Rasanya malas sekali untuk mandi. Lagian banyak yang harus kukerjakan untuk memulai kembali semua programku setelah penghapusan oleh wipping.

Yang pertama harus kulakukan adalah mengembalikan koneksi cctv milikku yang terpasang di luar apartemen. Akupun mulai bekerja dengan mouse dan keyboard di depanku.

"Ahhh."

Sial sekali. Perban di tanganku menghalangiku untuk mengetik dengan cepat. Dan juga rasa sakitnya belum sepenuhnya menghilang. Ayolah, ini hanya luka kecil. Tak perlu cengeng seperti ini. Akupun melepaskan perban di telapak tanganku dengan kasar dan melemparkannya. Kupaksakan jariku untuk kembali mengetik di atas papan keyboardku meski aku harus menahan rasa perihnya. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama akupun mendapatkan akses cctvku kembali.

LCD sebelah kanan kini menunjukkan tangkapan layar cctv di depan pintu apartemenku saat ini. Di sana tampak seseorang sedang duduk sambil menekuk kedua kakinya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara kedua lututnya. Orang itu menyandarkan punggungnya pada pagar pembatas yang menghadap pintu apartemenku.

Chanyeol, mengapa dia masih di sana? Setelah mengantarku kemarin malam, aku menyuruhnya pergi. Kubilang aku tak ingin melihat wajahnya malam ini. Tapi kenapa sekarang dia ada di sini? Dia baru datang atau memang tidak pergi kemanapun sejak semalam?

Melihat anak itu membuat pikiran kacauku semalam kembali lagi. Chanyeol, seandainya dia tidak meninggalkanku dulu, apakah keadaanku akan berbeda sekarang? Seandainya dia tidak datang sebagai anggota 5second dan membuat keadaanku semakin sulit, apa aku bisa menerimanya? Seandainya memaafkan semudah membalikkan telapak tangan, mungkin aku tidak akan pernah ragu seperti ini.

Aku memperhatikannya lagi. Tubuh itu tidak juga bergerak. Ketika itu aku menyadari satu hal, dia mengenakan pakaian yang sama dengan yang semalam dia kenakan. Dan jubahnya? Aku menoleh ke belakang, tepatnya ke arah sofa, jubah itu ada di sana. Semalam aku lupa mengembalikannya. Sepertinya dia memang berada di sana sejak semalam. Kenapa aku jadi merasa bersalah seperti ini?

Lama aku berpikir tentang apa yang harus kulakukan padanya. Haruskah aku membiarkannya masuk? Atau aku harus membiarkan saja dia di sana, mungkin tidak beberapa lama lagi dia akan bosan dan pergi. Tapi bagaimana jika dia terluka? Bagaimana jika dia sakit? Atau mungkin saja dia sudah mati karena dari tadi dia tidak bergerak sama sekali.

Ah, sudahlah. Aku akan melihat keadaannya dahulu baru kemudian memutuskan. Akupun menyambar hoddieku di sofa dan mengenakan tudungnya hingga menutupi kepala dan sebagian wajahku. Setelahnya aku melangkah keluar.

Setelah di luar aku menunduk dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Akupun tersenyum sangat kecil. Aku menyadari bahwa aku selama ini tidak pernah memperhatikannya dengan benar. Jika saja aku mampu, aku pasti sudah menangkap makna dari semua keanehan yang menyertai kehadirannya dalam hidupku.

"Hei. Kau tidur?"

Sambil tetap memandangi sosok yang duduk di depanku itu, aku mencoba memanggilnya. Tapi tidak ada jawaban apapun darinya. Tubuhnya masih juga tidak bergerak. Akupun berusaha menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh itu dengan kakiku.

"Hei. Bangunlah!"

Kepala itu mulai bergerak dan pelahan terangkat. Dia membuka matanya pelan dan mendongak. Hal pertama yang dia lakukan saat mendapati aku ada di hadapannya adalah tersenyum. Lalu dia juga menyapaku.

"Selamat pagi Baekhyun-ah."

"Ini sudah siang. Kenapa tidur di sini? Bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu pergi? Apa kau bodoh?"

"Aku tidak tahu harus pergi kemana. Aku tidak memiiki tempat tujuan. Maaf, aku akan pergi jika kau merasa terganggu."

Kulihat Chanyeol segera berdiri dan beranjak pergi. Aku melihat punggungnya yang seperti tersedot gravitasi, melengkung ke bawah. Entahlah, aku juga bingung saat rasa iba itu muncul begitu saja. Tanpa sadar, aku mengucapkan sesuatu padanya.

"Chanyeol-ah. Kau mau memasak untukku? Aku lapar."

Chanyeolpun berhenti dan segera berbalik. Beberapa anggukan dia lakukan dengan cepat. Senyumpun mengembang di bibirnya. Ah, rasanya sudah lama dia tidak tersenyum seperti itu padaku. Tunggu? Kenapa aku merindukan senyumnya? Bukankah seharusnya aku membencinya?

"Jadi kau memutuskan untuk memaafkanku Baekhyun-ah?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu terus merasa bersalah seperti itu selamanya."

"Akan kulakukan jika itu membuatmu merasa lebih baik."

Kulihat Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Senyum itu seperti yang biasa dia perlihatkan dulu. Tapi kali ini, setelah semua yang terjadi, aku merasa aneh dengan senyuman itu. Aku merasa dia masih saja mempermainkanku saat aku sedang berbicara serius seperti kali ini.

"Kau menertawakanku Park Chanyeol?"

"Mana mungkin aku berani. Aku hanya bahagia karena kau mengizinkanku tetap berada di sampingmu."

Chanyeol berjalan ke arahku sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. Apa yang akan dia lakukan? Saat dia semakin dekat, aku baru menyadari maksud pria brengsek itu. Akupun dengan cepat menahan tubuh itu dengan telapak tanganku.

"Kau sudah gila?"

"Aku sangat merindukanmu Baekhyun-ah, biarkan aku memelukmu sekali saja."

Aku memiringkan kepalaku karena bingung saat melihat Chanyeol melakukan pose imut dengan mengacungkan jari telunjuknya. Mengapa dia tampak bodoh sekarang? Kemana ekspresi seriusnya semalam?

"Pergilah, aku berubah pikiran."

Aku berbalik menuju pintu apartemenku. Saat berada tepat di pintu, tangan Chanyeol menarik tanganku. Tepat seperti dulu. Apa ini hobinya?

"Aku hanya bercanda. Biarkan aku masuk. Kau bilang kau lapar. Aku akan memasak untukmu."

Tanpa menunggu persetujuanku, Chanyeol melepaskan tanganku dan bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah. Sepertinya dia sudah mendapatkan kembali sifat kekanak-kanakannya. Mungkin saja dia jujur dengan hal itu. Dan jujur saja, aku lebih suka melihatnya seperti itu. Dia tampak menakutkan semalam. Saat dia mengarahkan pistolnya, sorot matanya benar-benar seperti sorot mata seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin. Akupun mengangkat bahuku, ngeri. Setelah menutup pintu apartemenku, akupun masuk dan melihat Chanyeol membuka kulkas. Mengacak-acak isinya untuk mencari bahan-bahan yang akan dia gunakan untuk memasak.

"Siapa yang sudi makan makanan yang dimasak oleh seorang buruk rupa sepertimu?"

"Ah aku?"

Chanyeol menghadap ke arahku dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Dia lalu memikirkan penampilannya saat ini. Dia memegang bajunya yang kusut dan penuh dengan tanah. Dia memegang rambut ikalnya yang acak-acakan. Dia memegang wajahnya yang memar-memar. Dia juga mengusap matanya yang sembab akibat menangis semalaman.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN."

Chanyeol berteriak dan segera mengambil bajunya di lemari. Diapun langsung melesat dengan cepat ke kamar mandi.

Aku terkekeh pelan. Benar-benar bodoh. Dia telah kembali menjadi Chanyeol yang kukenal kemarin-kemarin. Chanyeol yang kekanak-kanakan, cerewet, dan banyak tingkah. Chanyeol yang sangat suka bermain game dan memintaku membelikan banyak barang untuknya.

Aku berjalan menuju komputerku kembali. Aku ingat bahwa aku harus mengembalikan beberapa program yang terhapus di dalamnya. Semakin cepat semakin baik. Aku harus menata pekerjaanku kembali dan bersiap untuk tugas yang mungkin saja datang sewaktu-waktu dari 5second. Aku menertawakan diriku sendiri beberapa detik kemudian. Apa-apaan yang kupikirkan barusan? Apa aku baru saja mengakui bahwa sekarang aku anggota 5second?

Ahhh. Persetan dengan perjanjian konyolku dengan mereka. Aku hanya harus menjadi diriku yang dulu. Akupun mulai mengerjakan kembali pekerjaanku. Satu persatu.

-oOo-

-Don't read and run, leave a review-

-oOo-

"Sekarang kau makan dengan sangat baik Baekhyun-ah."

Aku meletakkan sendok yang kupakai untuk makan. Selera makanku tiba-tiba saja menghilang setelah anak itu membuka mulutnya untuk menggodaku.

"Aku hanya sedang lapar."

"Kalau begitu makanlah lagi. Kenapa berhenti?"

"Tiba-tiba saja makanan ini menjadi tidak enak setelah kau bumbui dengan omong kosongmu itu."

"Baiklah. Aku akan diam."

Kulihat Chanyeol menunduk dan melanjutkan makannya dengan lahap. Akupun mengambil sendokku dan memasukkan kembali beberapa nasi ke dalam mulutku. Aku memang sangat lapar. Dan juga, aku tidak bisa berbohong bahwa semua makanan yang dibuat oleh Chanyeol sangat sesuai dengan seleraku. Nasi hangat yang lembut, telur gulung, sosis dengan saus, dan juga sup tofu. Kupikir dia seorang koki yang handal. Dia menyiapkan semua makanan ini dengan cepat.

"Di mana semua ramen dan alkoholku?"

"Kau sudah menghabiskannya. Kau lupa?"

Aku menghembuskan nafas dengan keras. Aku menyesal sudah bertanya padanya. Dia pikir aku bodoh. Aku jelas-jelas masih memiliki cukup banyak persediaan ramen dan juga alkohol. Tapi sudahlah, sepertinya dia juga tak ingin mengaku.

"Tentang 5second. Katakan semua yang kau tahu tentang mereka."

"Setelah kau menyelesaikan makanmu. Kau sangat kurus. Makanlah yang banyak. Aku suka melihatmu makan dengan lahap."

Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan acara makannya dengan lahap. Begitupun aku. Dia mungkin benar kali ini. Membicarakan 5second saat sedang makan hanya akan membuat selera makanku menghilang. Atau mungkin saja, dia memiliki sesuatu yang lebih mengejutkan dibanding dengan apa yang kudapatkan semalam.

Aku duduk di sofa sambil menekan remote tv beberapa kali untuk mencari channel yang bagus. Dan akhirnya aku menemukan sebuah channel yang sedang memutar mv seorang solois wanita yang menurutku sangat cantik dan juga suaranya sangat indah. Aku melakukannya sambil menunggu Chanyeol yang sedang mencuci perlengkapan makan kami barusan.

"Sama sepertimu aku juga tidak tahu banyak."

Aku menoleh saat mendengar Chanyeol berbicara. Kulihat dia berjalan mendekat lalu duduk di sofa. Sepertinya dia sudah menyelesaikan acara mencucinya dan siap untuk menceritakan sesuatu padaku.

"Memang rumornya mereka memiliki banyak anggota, dan sepertinya itu benar. Tapi selama aku bergabung dengan mereka beberapa tahun ini. Hanya 3 orang itu yang pernah kutemui."

Aku mengecilkan volume tv dan menatapnya.

"Tiga orang?"

"Iya, kau sudah melihat ketiganya semalam. Yang pertama Kris. Dia adalah si ahli komputer. Aku sempat berpikir bahwa dia adalah ketua 5second. Tapi ternyata bukan. Dia memang mengkoordinir semua anggota. Tapi dia juga menerima perintah dari seseorang yang selalu dia sebut ketua. Sepertinya hanya Kris yang tahu tentang identitas si ketua itu. Dan juga hanya Kris yang tahu siapa saja anggota 5second. Yang kedua Kai. Dia adalah teknisi. Perakit alat-alat yang 5second butuhkan. Dia juga yang membeli peralatan seperti pistol dan pisau. Yang terakhir adalah Tao, nama aslinya Hwang Zitao, berkewarganegaraan China. Hanya dia yang memakai nama aslinya saat berkumpul bersama kami. Bisa dibilang Tao adalah orang yang melakukan semua pekerjaan kasar untuk 5second. Dia ahli beladiri dan juga ahli menggunakan pisau. Dan aku. Kurang lebih aku juga sama seperti Tao. Aku mengerjakan semua hal-hal kasar yang mereka perintahkan padaku."

"Tentang Zitao. Aku penasaran padanya. Dia selalu mengatakan hal-hal aneh. Dia pernah mengatakan untuk tidak mempercayaimu atau aku akan terluka. Kau tahu sesuatu tentang dia?"

"Tao? Anak itu sebenarnya baik. Aku dekat dengannya dulu dan sudah menganggapnya seperti adikku sendiri. Aku tahu beberapa informasi tentang 5second darinya. Dia melakukan semua ini karena terlalu terobsesi dengan Kris. Dia menyebutnya cinta, tapi aku menyadari bahwa Kris hanya memanfaatkannya saja."

"Dulu? Lalu sekarang?"

"Setelah mengetahui masa laluku, dia perlahan menjauhiku. Dia mungkin teringat masa lalunya dan mulai bersimpati padamu. Dia sama seperti kita dulu. Orang tuanya menyiksa dia saat masih kecil. Bahkan membuangnya. Lalu Kris membawanya pergi."

"Kris, untuk apa dia melakukannya?"

"Kupikir begitulah cara Kris merekrut anggota 5second. Karena dari cerita Tao, Kris juga melakukan hal yang sama pada Kai. Kai dulu kabur dari rumah saat SMP. Dia pernah hampir dipenjara karena mencuri uang dari mesin ATM. Lalu Kris membebaskannya. Kris menjerat mereka berdua dengan cinta. Dan aku merasa, bukan hanya mereka berdua yang Kris miliki, aku yakin ada beberapa anak lagi di luar sana."

Aku berdiri dan mengerutkan keningku. Luar biasa. 5second ternyata geng yang terorganisir dengan baik. Sama sekali tidak seperti bayanganku bahwa 5second adalah sekumpulan black hacker yang menyembunyikan dirinya sepertiku. Mereka memiliki pekerjaan besar dan mungkin saja ketua yang dimaksud Kris adalah seseorang yang sangat berkuasa di negara ini.

"Lalu kau? Apa yang kau miliki hingga mereka menginginkanmu?"

"Apa aku terlalu sombong jika kukatakan aku ahli dalam menembak?"

Chanyeol mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mengambil foto dari sana. Dia menyerahkan foto itu padaku. Akupun mengambilnya. Di dalam foto itu, aku melihat Chanyeol yang tampak masih sangat muda tersenyum cerah saat mencium medali dan memegang buket bunga. Setelah memastikannya, aku menyerahkan kembali foto itu padanya.

"Kau atlet menembak?"

"Iya. Tapi mungkin semua orang sudah melupakannya. Hanya foto itu satu-satunya yang kumiliki setelah Kris menghapus semua tentangku dari internet."

"Kau bisa mengajariku caranya? Seperti ini?"

Aku mengarahkan pistol tepat ke kepala Chanyeol. Pistol itu baru saja kuambil dari jubahnya setelah mengembalikan foto itu. Dia tidak sempat memperhatikannya karena dia sedang sibuk menyimpan foto itu kembali ke dalam dompetnya.

Kukira aku sangat keren saat ini. Ini persis seperti yang dilakukan Chanyeol semalam. Aku terus berusaha memasang ekspresi datar, walaupun tanganku gemetaran sekarang.

"Baekhyun-ah."

"Kenapa? Kau takut mati sekarang? Bukankah kau sangat berani semalam? Hingga mengatakan bahwa kau rela mati untukku."

"Kau benar-benar ingin membunuhku?"

"Iya. Aku juga ingin mencobanya."

"Tapi Baekhyun-ah. . . ."

(Coba tebak apa yang akan dikatakan Chanyeol selanjutnya? Jangan ngintip)

-o-

-o-

-o-

-o-

-o-

-o-

-o-

-o-

-o-

-o-

-oOo-

-Don't read and run, leave a review-

-oOo-

-o-

-o-

-o-

-o-

-o-

-o-

-o-

-o-

-o-

-o-

Kulihat Chanyeol mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya. Sebuak kotak berbentuk persegi panjang, pipih, dan berwarna hitam. Dia menggoyang-goyangkan benda itu di hadapanku.

"Kau belum memasukkan pelurunya."

Aku menelan ludahku dengan keras. Malu, itulah hal yang saat ini kurasakan. Mungkin inilah momen paling memalukan yang kualami sepanjang hidupku. Apalagi sekarang kulihat Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya yang mungkin saja sakit karena tertawa terlalu keras. Kesal, akupun melempar pistol itu tepat ke arah kepalanya dan pistol itu mendarat mulus di dahinya.

"Ahhh, sakit tahu. Kenapa kau selalu melempar benda-benda berat ke kepalaku? Aku bisa bodoh jika terus begini. Kau mau bertanggung jawab atas diriku seumur hidupmu?"

Tawa itu langsung terhenti dan berganti dengan omelan Chanyeol yang rasanya seperti racauan. Akupun merasa puas dan mengeluarkan senyum seringaian andalanku.

"Aku pernah berlajar baseball, dan aku adalah pelempar yang baik."

-oOo-

-Don't read and run, leave a review-

-oOo-

Aku mengambil beberapa botol soju dan satu pack bir lalu memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang belanja yang sudah terisi dengan banyak ramen dengan berbagai rasa. Setelah kurasa cukup, aku melangkah menuju kasir dan meletakkan keranjang belanjaku di atas meja. Sementara itu Chanyeol masih saja mengikutiku di belakang tanpa berniat membantuku membawakan barang belanjaanku.

"Kenapa kau membeli alkohol lagi? Sudah susah-susah aku membuangnya."

"Jadi kau mengaku bahwa kau yang sudah membuangnya?"

"Opsss. Aku keceplosan."

Chanyeol menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tapi wajahnya yang bergerak dan matanya yang menyipit tidak bisa menyembunyikan fakta bahwa bibir di balik telapak tangan itu sedang tersenyum.

Akupun mengalihkan pandanganku pada paman yang bekerja di kasir. Paman itu sedang menghitung barang belanjaanku dengan mesin otomatis.

"Mentol 2 bungkus."

"Tidak paman. Permen saja."

"Brengsek. Diam kau."

Aku mengumpat pelan pada Chanyeol yang sedang berusaha membatalkan pesanan rokokku. Dia juga sedang sibuk mengambil beberapa permen dan menaruhnya di atas meja kasir.

"Ah kau. Kau tidak menitipkan handphonemu lagi?"

"Tidak, tidak. Paman salah orang."

"Aku yakin tidak salah orang. Itu kau."

Akupun menatap Chanyeol dengan senyum menyeringai. Kesal sekali rasanya. Lagi-lagi anak itu membodohiku. Melihatku menatapnya dengan tajam seperti itu, dia langsung nyengir dan berjalan keluar toko terlebih dahulu. Akupun mencoba memastikan sekali lagi kepada paman penjaga kasir itu tentang Chanyeol.

"Paman yakin tidak salah orang?"

"Ya, setiap belanja ke sini dia selalu menitipkan belanjaannya serta handphonenya lalu kembali setelah hampir satu jam kemudian. Dia kakakmu?"

"Bukan. Dia orang gila yang menguntitku."

Setelah membayar belanjaanku, akupun membawa kantong plastik besar dan berjalan keluar. Di depan toko Chanyeol menungguku masih dengan wajah innoncentnya. Setelah dekat padanya, akupun menyodorkan plastik belanjaanku tepat pada dadanya dengan sedikit memberikan dorongan. Tubuh itu sedikit mundur ke belakang karena terdorong. Diapun segera mengambil alih kantong belanjaanku.

"Jadi selama ini kau sudah tahu? Sudah puas kau mempermainkanku hah?"

Aku membuka bungkus rokokku. Aku mengambil satu batang dan menyalakannya. Kuhisap rokok itu dalam-dalam untuk melampiaskan kekesalanku. Jika tidak begitu aku pasti sudah gila dan memukul brengsek itu lagi seperti semalam.

"Aku hanya menduganya saja. Karena aku yakin seseorang sepertimu akan selalu berhati-hati terhadap orang asing sepertiku. Dan ternyata aku benar."

"Brengsek, ini terakhir kalinya kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Jika kau melakukannya lagi. Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu."

Aku melangkah pergi dan membiarkan Chanyeol memanggil-manggilku karena aku berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Baekhyun-ah. Apa kau marah? Maafkan aku. Kau boleh memasangnya lagi. Berikan aku yang baru. Kris sudah mengambilnya."

Aku tidak peduli meski Chanyeol terus saja mengoceh sambil mengikutiku di belakang. Tiba-tiba aku melihat seseorang yang tidak asing tidak jauh di depanku sedang melakukan panggilan telepon. Akupun menghentikan langkahku dan berbalik dengan cepat.

Brukkkkk

Sial. Aku lupa bahwa Chanyeol sedang berjalan di belakangku hingga dia menabrakku dengan keras. Akupun hampir saja terjatuh jika Chanyeol tidak memegang tanganku.

"Kenapa berbalik tiba-tiba?"

Aku segera menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk bersembunyi di gang sempit di antara pertokoan. Kini kami berdiri berdampingan.

"Ada apa?"

"Joonmyeon."

"Polisi itu? Kenapa kau curiga sekali padanya? Dia mungkin saja bisa membantu kita."

"Kau lupa aku ini apa?"

"Hacker. Lalu?"

"Aku juga seorang kriminal, bodoh."

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk bodoh. Aku tersenyum aneh padanya. Kadang dia benar-benar tampak bodoh. Bagaimana bisa seseorang sepertinya menjadi anggota 5second?

Aku mengeluarkan pc tabletku dan memasang earphonenya. Joonmyeon tadi sedang menelepon seseorang. Aku penasaran sekali siapa yang dihubunginya. Firasatku mengatakan, aku akan mendapatkan sesuatu kali ini. Akupun mencoba mendengarkan percakapan itu. Tapi belum juga aku fokus, Chanyeol mendekatkan kepalanya padaku.

"Kau ini apa-apaan brengsek?"

"Aku ingin mendengarnya juga."

"Tidak usah."

Aku melanjutkan aksiku menguping pembicaraan polisi itu. Sekilas aku melihat Chanyeol merengut kesal. Lebih baik kubiarkan saja. Aku harus mendapatkan sesuatu kali ini.

JM: Bagaimana bisa rekaman cctv itu bocor ke media? Kita bahkan belum bisa menentukan siapa tersangka utama kasus pembunuhan kasir minimarket itu. Bagaimana jika orang-orang mulai berspekulasi?

Setelah mendengar beberapa kalimat panjang itu, aku memalingkan wajahku untuk menatap Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-ah."

"Apa?"

Chanyeol masih memasang ekspresi wajah kesal dan enggan menatap ke arahku. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Saat ini, aku benar-benar khawatir padanya. Lebih daripada semalam.

"Kau dalam bahaya."

-oOo-

-Don't read and run, leave a review-

-oOo-

To Be Continue

-oOo-

Karena semua pembaca ingin mereka bersama dan menjadi seperti dulu, jadilah saya membuatnya seperti ini. Semoga kalian puas. Karena saya juga membuat cukup panjang kali ini. Jika semua berjalan baik, sebelum satu minggu cerita ini akan saya UP lagi.

Tolong jangan melakukan copy paste atau posting ulang di manapun. Jika ingin berbagi dengan teman, bagikan saja linknya agar mereka membaca di sini.

Terimakasih telah menjadi pembaca yang baik. Semoga sehat selalu.


	14. Chapter 14

Hai, saya ke sini karena sedang bahagia. Saya menemukan video pendek yang sesuai dengan ekspektasi saya dengan cerita ini. Baekhyun sedang memainkan laptopnya terus tiba-tiba laptopnya rusak karena ada yang meretasnya. Di video itu rambut Baekhyun juga berwarna pirang. Saya pengen upload di sini tapi tidak bisa. Tonton di instagram saya am_iexol.

Sedikit bonus untuk pembaca. Saya membuatnya untuk meluruskan pemikiran pembaca tentang usia masing-masing karakter. Karena usia mereka sangat berbeda dengan usia asli mereka. Semoga bermanfaat.

-o-

Nama: Byun Baekhyun

Nickname: Bacon

Umur: 25 tahun

Status: Mahasiswa semester 12 jurusan Ilmu Teknologi

Keahlian: Meretas

Riwayat:

\- Ibu meninggal dan di asuh ayahnya (7 tahun)

\- Kabur dari rumah dan pergi ke panti asuhan (10 tahun)

\- Mulai tertarik dengan komputer (13 tahun)

\- Meninggalkan panti asuhan dan kuliah (18 tahun)

\- Bekerja sebagai black hacker (20 tahun sampai sekarang)

-o-

Nama: Park Chanyeol

Nickname: Loey Park

Umur: 27 tahun

Status: Jobless, anggota lapangan 5second

Keahlian: Menembak, menyamar

Riwayat:

\- Ayah ibu bercerai (9 tahun)

\- Ibu menikah lagi (10 tahun)

\- Tertarik dengan olahraga menembak (13 tahun)

\- Menjuarai kejuaran menembak (17 tahun)

\- Bergabung 5second (24 tahun)

-o-

Nama: Kim Joonmyeon

Nickname: Unknown

Umur: 32 tahun

Status: Inspektur polisi, Ketua tim Unit 3 Kekerasan dan kriminal

Keahlian: Profiling

Riwayat: Unknown

\- Lulusan terbaik Akademi Kepolisian (22 tahun)

\- Bergabung dengan National Forensic Service (sejak 26 tahun)

\- Menjadi ketua tim kekerasan dan kriminal (30 tahun)

-o-

Nama: Unknown

Nickname: Kris

Umur: 33 tahun

Status: Unknown, wakil ketua 5second

Kewarganegaraan: Kanada

Keahlian: Meretas

Riwayat: Unknown

-o-

Nama: Huang Zitao

Nickname: Tao

Umur: 21 tahun

Status: Unknown, anggota lapangan 5second

Kewarganegaraan: Kanada

Keahlian: Wushu, memainkan pisau

Riwayat:

\- Dibuang keluarganya (8 tahun)

\- Pindah ke kanada dari China (8 tahun)

\- Berlatih wushu (10 tahun)

\- Memenangkan kompetisi beladiri (13-18 tahun)

\- Pindah ke Korea (19 tahun)

-o-

Nama: Unknown

Nickname: Kai, Kkamjong

Umur: 20 tahun

Status: Unknown, teknisi 5second

Keahlian: Merakit alat listrik, menyelundupkan barang ilegal

\- Kabur dari rumah (15 tahun)

\- Ditahan karena pengrusakan dan percobaan pencurian (16 tahun)

\- Bergabung 5second (17 tahun)

-o-

Nama: Unknown

Umur: Unknown

Status: Ketua 5second

Keahlian: Unknown

-o-

Terima kasih telah menjadi pembaca yang baik. Semoga sehat selalu.


	15. Chapter 15

Hai. Selamat pagi. Sudah bangun? Awali hari kalian dengan membaca The Hacker. Kekekekeke

Sudah lebih dari satu minggu ya? Maaf, saya hampir saja lupa gara-gara saya lagi keranjingan main instagram. Lagi pula saya belum menemukan ide yang pas. Merasa buntu di tengah jalan. Mengesalkan sekali kan?

Oh iya, sekali lagi saya ingatkan bahwa genre cerita ini bukan romance, tapi drama/crime. Bagi yang menginginkan kisah cinta atau adegan ciuman dan semacamnya, sebaiknya tidak mencarinya di sini. Saya hanya akan memberikan bromance manis di antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengingat status mereka di sini adalah kakak adik. Mohon pengertian dan kebijaksanaannya.

Okelah, tidak usah berlama-lama. Silahkan lanjut membaca. Selamat menikmati.

-oOo-

-Don't read and run, leave a review-

-oOo-

Kupikir hari itu akan menjadi awal dari sebuah petaka yang tak bisa kulupakan seumur hidupku. Hari saat ayahku membawa seorang anak laki-laki yang lebih kecil darikuke rumah kami. Dia mengatakan bahwa anak laki-laki itu juga anaknya, yang artinya anak itu juga adikku.

Aku mengingat anak itu dengan baik. Beberapa waktu yang lalu aku pernah menemaninya saat dia tersesat di taman bermain. Anak itu menangis sangat keras hingga membuatku kebingungan. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa aku memberikan satu-satunya permen lolipop kesukaanku padanya agar dia berhenti menangis.

Tak pernah kusangka sebelumnya, jika anak itulah yang membuat ibuku berteriak sangat keras pada ayahku untuk pertama kalinya.

"JADI KAU PUNYA ANAK DARI PEREMPUAN JALANG ITU? DAN KAU BERANI-BERANINYA MEMBAWA ANAK ITU KEMARI."

Hanya itu. Karena setelahnya, ayahku memukul ibuku hingga terjatuh lalu menginjak-injaknya dengan kasar. Aku tidak sanggup berbuat apapun saat itu. Aku terlalu takut untuk mendapat pukulan lagi dari ayahku. Sehingga aku hanya bisa menatap mereka dari sela-sela pintu kamarku.

Sedangkan anak kecil di sebelahku, dia terus saja berjongkok sambil tersenyum padaku. Menyebalkan sekali. Dia tidak juga sadar jika pertengkaran itu adalah karenanya. Anak itu juga terus saja mengoceh meski aku tak juga menanggapinya.

"Aku senang sekali bisa bertemu dengan hyung lagi."

"Jadi kau sungguh-sungguh hyungku?"

"Aku senang sekali. Akhirnya aku memiliki seorang hyung. Aku selalu bermain sendirian."

"Chanyeol hyung. Aku akan memanggilmu Chanyeol hyung."

"Kau masih mengingatku kan? Namaku Baekhyun."

"Kita pernah bertemu di taman dan kau memberiku permen lolipop. Aku masih menyimpan bungkusnya. Hyung, kau mau lihat?"

Anak itu mengulurkan bungkus permen lolipop padaku. Aku langsung menampiknya dengan kasar hingga membuat bungkus permen itu terjatuh. Kupikir anak itu akan marah atau menangis, tapi dia tetap saja tersenyum sambil memungut bungkus permen lolipop itu. Bagaimana bisa? Apa dia malaikat? Ibuku pernah bilang bahwa malaikat selalu tersenyum.

Sepertinya memang benar bahwa anak itu adalah malaikat. Dia selalu saja mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi. Dia melempar batu pada anak-anak nakal yang selalu menggangguku. Dia selalu memberikan permen lolipopnya saat aku menangis. Dia menyuruhku berhenti menangis dan berjanji akan menjagaku. Bahkan beberapa kali dia menerima pukulan dari ayah yang sebenarnya diarahkan padaku.

Tapi setelah semua yang anak itu lakukan padaku. Aku tetap saja membencinya. Aku tidak pernah bisa tersenyum padanya. Karena setelah dia datang, tidak pernah ada hari tenang di rumah ini. Selalu ada pertengkaran hebat antara kedua orang tuaku dan berakhir dengan ibuku yang dipukuli habis-habisan oleh ayahku.

Terakhir aku melihat anak itu, dia menangis sangat keras saat ibuku memutuskan membawaku pergi dari rumah. Dia memegang lenganku dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Dia memegangnya dengan erat.

"Kau mau kemana hyung?"

"Jangan pergi Chanyeol hyung."

"Aku ingin ikut denganmu hyung."

"Jangan tinggalkan aku hyung."

"Mengapa kau diam saja hyung?"

Saat itu aku hanya menatapnya datar meski hatiku sedikit bergetar karena kurasa aku akan kehilangan malaikat pelindungku. Tapi mungkin ini jalan terbaik agar aku dan ibuku terbebas dari rumah yang rasanya seperti neraka itu.

Aku hampir saja menangis saat ibuku melepas genggaman anak itu padaku dan mendorongnya dengan kasar hingga anak itu jatuh terjerembab. Tapi sekali lagi, aku memutuskan untuk tetap membencinya sampai akhir.

-oOo-

 **Title:**  
The Hacker

 **Main Cast:**  
Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol

 **Other Cast:**

Member of EXO

 **Genre:**  
Drama, Crime

 **Rate:**  
17+

 **Writer:**  
Hyun Ji Soo

-oOo-

Aku menatap wajah kesal yang masih belum juga mau menoleh ke arahku, meski aku sudah memperingatkan keadaan yang mungkin saja akan dialaminya sebentar lagi. Aku sangat membencinya. Aku membenci orang itu hingga rasanya ingin sekali membunuhnya. Tapi setiap kali melihatnya, entah kenapa aku tidak sanggup. Dia adalah orang pertama yang menerobos masuk ke dalam kehidupanku dengan paksa. Dan ternyata dia juga bagian dari masa laluku yang sempat kulupakan. Chanyeol.

"Kau mendengarku tidak?"

"Ada apa sih? Kenapa serius sekali?"

Aku berbicara dengan nada kasar hingga membuat Chanyeol seketika menoleh padaku. Akupun segera menulis di mesin pencari internet dengan memasukkan keyword 'Kasus pembunuhan kasir minimarket'. Dan seperti yang aku duga, banyak website berita online sudah merilis berita-berita itu lengkap dengan cctvnya. Aku segera menunjukkan tablet pcku padanya agar dia segera menyadari seberapa serius masalah yang sedang dihadapinya.

"Menurutmu siapa yang melakukannya?"

Kulihat wajah Chanyeol memerah karena menahan amarah setelah melihat berita-berita itu. Tangannya mengepal dengan keras. Mulutnya bergumam pelan, tapi aku masih bisa menangkap apa yang sedang digumamkannya. 'Kris hyung' sepertinya itulah jawabannya atas pertanyaanku tadi.

"Berikan ponselmu?"

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Akupun segera mengeluarkan ponsel tahun 2000anku dan menyerahkannya pada Chanyeol. Dia menerimanya dan segera mengetikkan sebuah nomor untuk melakukan panggilan. Dia tampak melampiaskan kemarahannya pada seseorang di ujung sambungan telepon itu.

"Kau yang melakukannya?"

". . ."

"Kau harus melakukan sesuatu."

". . ."

"Kumohon cepatlah. Aku tidak ingin adikku dalam bahaya."

". . ."

Apa aku tidak salah mendengar apa yang dikatakannya barusan? Adik? Dia baru saja menyebutku adik? Aku tersenyum kecut. Aku bahkan tak pernah sekalipun menganggapnya kakak. Aku tidak pernah memanggilnya hyung atau sesuatu seperti itu. Dan setelah kupikirkan lagi, aku selalu kasar padanya dengan menyebutnya bodoh ataupun brengsek. Tapi dia terdengar sangat tulus saat mengatakan bahwa aku adiknya. Aku . . .

"Baekhyun-ah. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku saat mendengar panggilannya. Kulihat Chanyeol sudah menutup sambungan teleponnya dan mengulurkan ponsel itu padaku. Karena tidak ingin dia bertanya lebih banyak lagi, akupun segera menerima ponsel itu dan memasukkannya ke saku hoddieku. Aku mengalihkan perhatianku kembali pada percakapan Chanyeol di telepon barusan.

"Kris? Apa yang dia katakan? Ini ulahnya?"

"Dia bilang bukan. Dan juga setahuku dia bukan orang yang akan mengkhianati ucapannya."

"Apa dia bilang akan menyelesaikan masalah ini?"

"Ya. Dia bilang dia sedang melakukannya."

Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Kali ini aku yakin, orang itu tak akan mampu menyelesaikannya. Menyebut dirinya bisa melakukan apapun dalam 5 detik, itu sangatlah berlebihan. Arogan sekali. Sekali-kali orang seperti dia harus merasakan bagaimana kegagalan untuk tahu bahwa tak selamanya dunia berputar di bawah kendalinya.

"Dia tidak akan bisa."

"Apa maksudmu Baekhyun-ah?"

"Menghapus artikel dari website berita online memang mudah. Tapi bagaimana dengan kepemilikan pribadi? Bisa saja orang-orang sudah mendownload atau menscreenshot berita itu. Kita tidak bisa melacak siapa saja yang memilikinya."

"Ahhh kau benar. Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar. Kurasa dia sangat frustasi sekarang. Akupun mengambil topi dari dalam tas ranselku dan menyerahkannya pada Chanyeol.

"Pergilah, aku akan menyelesaikan urusanku dengan polisi itu."

"Tidak. Kita pergi bersama."

"Bodoh. Kau ingin aku juga tertangkap karena menyembunyikanmu hah?"

"Bukan begitu maksudku. Aku hanya tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian."

"Terserah kau saja. Katakan kau tidak mengenalku jika tertangkap."

Chanyeol menerima topi itu dan memakainya. Kamipun segera beranjak dari tempat persembunyian kami di gang pertokoan. Tapi saat kami baru saja keluar, ternyata Kim Joonmyeon sudah menunggu kami tepat di depan gang itu dengan senyum seringaiannya. Langkah kamipun terhenti dengan tiba-tiba. Aku menatap tajam pada wajah dengan senyum yang terlihat menyeramkan itu.

Kim Joonmyeon mendekat padaku dan melepas paksa earphone yang ada di telingaku. Dia memakainya di telinga kanannya. Aku sungguh menyesali kebodohanku karena ternyata sambungan telepon itu masih belum berakhir. Diapun masih berbicara pada orang di ujung telepon itu.

"Aku akan menghubungimu lagi."

Kim Joonmyeon menutup teleponnya dan menatapku dengan tatapan tajamnya. Wajahnya berubah garang. Aku sangat khawatir saat memikirkan bahwa aksiku telah tertangkap basah. Dan itu adalah seorang polisi. Saat ini dia bahkan memiliki cukup bukti untuk menangkapku.

"Kau menyadap teleponku sekarang hah? Bukankah kau juga mengikutiku beberapa hari yang lalu? Kau siapa sebenarnya? Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

Pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku. Wajah itu tampak semakin menyeramkan. Dia pasti sangat marah setelah mendengar percakapan teleponnya tertangkap oleh earphone milikku. Tanganku terkepal dengan keras. Bukan, aku bukan ingin memukulnya. Aku hanya merasa gugup saat ini. Tapi bagaimanapun, aku harus menyembunyikannya.

Melihatku kebingungan, Chanyeol segera menarik tubuhku ke belakang tubuhnya. Dia ganti menatap tajam pada pria itu dan melepaskan topinya.

"Dia tidak melakukan apapun. Aku yang melakukannya. Kau ingat padaku kan?"

"Kau?"

Kim Joonmyeon mengarahkan jari telunjuknya tepat di depan wajah Chanyeol. Matanya terlihat menyipit. Sepertinya dia sedang mengingat sesuatu.

"Kau yang tempo hari meminjam smartphoneku kan? Hari itu aku merasa kau sangat familiar. Tenyata kau tersangka pembunuhan kasir mini market itu."

"Aku bukan pembunuh."

"Keluargamu sudah mengkonfirmasi bahwa orang di video itu adalah kau."

"APA?"

-oOo-

-Don't read and run, leave a review-

-oOo-

Aku berdiri sambil menyesap rokokku dengan keras. Sesekali aku menjentikkan rokok itu dengan jariku agar abunya terjatuh. Entah ini sudah batang rokok keberapa yang kuhisap saat berdiri di sini. Bosan sekali rasanya, melihat dua orang sedang berdebat tentang siapa yang benar dan siapa yang salah di antara mereka

Aku berbalik untuk memandang sungai yang airnya beriak pelan. Kutopangkan kedua tanganku pada pagar pembatas. Aku mencoba mengalihkan perhatianku, tapi telingaku masih juga bisa mendengar perdebatan dua orang itu.

"Detektif Kim. Bukan aku pelakunya. Kau harus percaya padaku."

"Tunggu sampai aku memastikannya. Kau bilang kau memiliki ingatan kosong saat mabuk dan cenderung bersikap impulsif. Itu bisa saja kau."

"Aku hanya minum-minum di sana. Dan orang yang keluar dari toko itu bukan aku. Dia bahkan lebih pendek dariku."

"Itu tidak membuktikan apapun. Bahkan video itu terlalu buram."

"Berarti video itu juga tidak bisa membuktikan bahwa aku pelakunya."

"Kau tetap tersangka, Park Chanyeol."

"Lalu kenapa kau di sini dan berbicara padaku? Bukannya menangkapku?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin menangkap orang yang salah."

"Detektif Kim, apa itu artinya kau juga meragukan bahwa aku pelakunya?"

". . ."

"Kenapa tidak menjawab? Apa itu artinya iya?"

"Kau harus ikut ke kantor polisi, setidaknya untuk menjadi saksi."

"Tidak sekarang detektif. Ada yang harus kupastikan terlebih dulu."

"Kau mau melarikan diri?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya perlu memastikan keselamatan seseorang. Aku akan datang setelahnya."

"Kau?"

"Di sini tidak ada cctv. Tidak akan ada yang tahu bahwa kau bertemu denganku."

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar pembicaraan orang-orang di belakangku itu. Tak lama setelah pembicaraan itu berakhir, kurasakan seseorang meraih lenganku dan menariknya.

"Kita pergi Baekhyun-ah."

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri."

Aku menepis tangan itu dengan kasar dan berjalan melewati Chanyeol. Tapi tiba-tiba tangan lain meraih lenganku. Hal itu membuat langkah kakiku terhenti. Akupun berbalik dan menatap orang yang memegang lenganku itu.

"Kulihat kau masih sangat muda. Kemampuan meretasmu lumayan. Tapi kau lupa? Aku seorang polisi. Aku bisa menangkapmu dengan UU IT atas pencurian informasi pribadi."

Aku tersenyum meremehkan pada sosok yang sedang mengancamku itu. Tidak akan semudah itu menangkapku. Dia belum tahu saja siaoa diriku yang sebenarnya.

"Aku sudah menghapusnya. Tanpa jejak."

Aku juga menepis tangan itu dengan kasar. Kujatuhkan rokokku lalu kuinjak tepat di depannya. Aku sangat membenci polisi. Apalagi sepertinya. Mereka mengancam siapapun atas nama hukum demi kepentingan mereka. Orang-orang seeperti mereka. Bagaimana aku harus menyebutnya? Mereka sampah yang terbungkus kertas bermotif bunga. Mereka sama seperti orang-orang yang kuretas sebelumnya.

Aku melangkah pergi dengan langkah panjang. Aku masih mendengar suara langkah kaki di belakangku. Chanyeol masih mengikutiku dengan plastik belanjaannya. Dia juga masih mengenakan topi yang kuberikan tadi untuk menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Setidaknya topi itu bisa menghindari tudingan orang-orang karena sosok di cctv itu memang mirip sekali dengan Chanyeol.

-oOo-

-Don't read and run, leave a review-

-oOo-

"Tidak apa-apa kalau kau bolos kuliah terlalu lama?"

"Mungkin aku akan di Drop Out."

"Hei, bagaimana bisa kau sesantai ini hah?"

"Aku kan tinggal mendaftar di tempat lain."

"Kenapa rasanya aku ingin sekali menjitak kepalamu Baekhyun-ah? Kau benar-benar anak nakal."

"Kau penipu."

Aku memalingkan wajahku ke arah luar. Mobil ini cukup bagus, tapi terlihat jarang dibersihkan. Kacanya yang berdebu membuatku kesulitan untuk melihat pemandangan di luar. Akupun mencoba mengusapnya dengan telapak tanganku. Tapi percuma saja, karena debu itu berada di kaca bagian luar.

"Buka saja jika kau ingin melihat pemandangan di luar."

Kata-kata Chanyeol membuat fokusku kembali ke arah jalanan di depan yang tampak lengang. Sesekali kulirik Chanyeol yang wajahnya sama sekali tidak melihat ke arahku walau sedang berbicara padaku. Tampaknya dia sedang fokus mengemudi, atau mungkin, dia juga sedang memikirkan sesuatu sama sepertiku.

"Apa masih jauh?"

"Iya. Kau bisa tidur dulu."

Aku menurunkan sandaran kursi mobil itu agar aku bisa sedikit merebahkan kepalaku. Bosan sekali rasanya. Akupun memejamkan kedua mataku. Sebenarnya aku tidak mengantuk. Hanya saja aku sedang malas melayani ocehan konyol dari pria kelebihan kalsium itu.

Saat ini kami sedang dalam perjalanan ke luar kota. Ke tempat di mana keluarga Chanyeol tinggal. Dia bilang di rumah itu ada ibu, ayah tirinya, dan juga adik perempuannya dari pernikahan ibu dan ayah tirinya. Hal itu tentu saja membuatku mengingat sosok ibu. Aku hanya sangat menyesal bahwa aku melupakan semua kenanganku tentang ibuku. Aku bahkan tak bisa mengingat nama ataupun wajahnya. Bagaimana rasanya memiliki seorang ibu Chanyeol-ah?

"Chanyeol-ah."

"Apa? Kau merindukanku begitu memejamkan mata?"

Cih. Aku sedang ingin serius tapi dia malah menanggapinya dengan candaan. Aku sebenarnya kesal. Tapi aku tetap melanjutkan kata-kataku karena pemasaran. Aku yakin setelah mencariku sekian lama, dan menyelidiki latar belakangku, dia pasti tahu tentang ibuku.

"Kau tahu sesuatu tentang ibuku?"

"Ibumu? Kupikir kau mengingatnya. Karena kau menggunakan marga ibumu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Aku membuka mataku begitu mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol barusan. Apakah Byun adalah nama marga ibuku? Saat aku pergi ke panti asuhan dulu dan mereka menanyaiku, entah kenapa marga itu yang terbersit di kepalaku. Marga itulah yang kupakai hingga sekarang. Karena aku tak menyukai marga Park pemberian orang brengsek itu. Aku tidak menyangka kalau itu adalah nama ibuku.

"Ternyata bukan hanya aku yang kau lupakan Baekhyun-ah. Kau melupakan semuanya. Ibumu, ibuku, bagaimana kau bisa datang ke rumah kami dulu, dan juga bagaimana aku meninggalkanmu."

Aku hanya diam memikirkan semua ucapan Chanyeol. Mungkin benar bahwa aku kehilangan semua ingatanku dulu. Dan bodohnya aku tidak menyadarinya. Aku hidup seolah-olah tak kehilangan apapun.

"Baekhyun-ah. Mengapa kau hanya mengingat orang brengsek itu?"

"Sudahlah. Jangan bahas itu lagi. Antar aku ke tempat ibuku lain waktu."

"Baiklah tuan. Kata-katamu adalah perintah bagiku."

Kulihat pandangan Chanyeol beralih padaku dan tersenyum.

"Kau saja tak mendengarku saat aku memintamu pergi."

"Hei, bukankah kau dulu memintaku untuk tidak pergi? Sekarang aku sedang memenuhi permintaanmu. Dan kau juga harus menepati janjimu padaku."

"Janji apa? Aku tak mengingat apapun."

"Janji untuk melindungiku."

"Dasar bodoh."

Aku memiringkan tubuhku membelakangi Chanyeol. Kugunakan siku kananku sebagai bantal. Akupun kembali memejamkan kedua mataku. Aku harus segera tidur. Tidak akan ada habisnya jika aku melayani ucapan bodoh Chanyeol.

-oOo-

-Don't read and run, leave a review-

-oOo-

Aku memainkan jariku di atas layar tablet pc milikku. Mataku dengan jeli melihat pada bar Command Promt yang berjalan sangat cepat. Aku sedang meretas sebuah akun media sosial milik seseorang gadis yang saat ini sedang mengawasi Chanyeol dan ibunya yang sedang bertengkar hebat. Chanyeol bilang itu adalah adiknya. Namanya Kang Yeri, gadis itu sepertinya berada di tingkat pertama SMA. Dalam satu detik pertama saat aku melihat matanya, gadis itu terlihat menakutkan. Hal itu membuatku penasaran padanya hingga membuatku melakukan sesuatu yang biasa kulakukan pada orang-orang. Meretas.

Fokusku untuk sejenak teralihkan saat mendengar Chanyeol meneriakkan kata 'ibu' dengan sangat keras. Aku menoleh untuk memastikan keadaan melalui kaca mobil yang terbuka. Kulihat Chanyeol memegangi salah satu pipinya. Sepertinya dia baru saja mendapat sebuah tamparan keras dari ibunya. Itu semua pasti karena diriku, melihat bagaimana ibunya Chanyeol menunjuk-nunjuk ke arahku dengan ekspresi marah.

Masa bodoh. Toh aku tidak mengenalnya. Lebih tepatnya aku tak mengingatnya. Lagi pula aku juga tidak menginginkan ingatan tentangnya. Jika mendengar cerita Chanyeol, orang itu sangat membenciku dulu. Dan bahkan sekarang, lihatlah ekspresi kejamnya saat menatapku. Akupun hanya balas menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

Mataku kembali kufokuskan pada tablet pcku saat bar itu berhenti pada sebuah kata pasword. Tak pernah sulit mendapatkan pasword akun media sosial seseorang. Aku sudah lama menguasai teknik ini bahkan sebelum aku menyelesaikan ujian nasional tingkat SMP. Tentu saja tidak ada yang mengetahui keahlianku ini. Jika kuingat lagi, dulu aku mengepel dan mengelap seluruh sudut warung internet di sebelah panti asuhanku hanya untuk mendapatkan satu jam gratis menggunakan komputer.

 **Ye_ri?** Pasword macam apa ini? Mengapa anak kelas 1 SMA menggunakan pasword yang aneh? Karena penasaran, akupun segera memeriksa seluruh kegiatan yang di lakukannya di media sosial. Mulai dari private message sampai foto yang digembok. Aku juga menelusuri konten apa saja yang dia like dan komentar apa saja yang dia kirimkan. Setelahnya aku tersenyum dengan mengangkat salah satu sudut bibirku. Anak itu tepat seperti yang aku perkirakan.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sampai tersenyum seperti itu?"

Chanyeol membuka pintu mobil dan langsung duduk di belakang kemudi. Dia langsung bertanya setelah melihat senyumanku barusan.

"Meretas akun adikmu."

"Hei, bukankah sudah kubilang hal seperti itu tidak sopan? Lagipula dia gadis yang baik. Dia pintar di sekolahnya dan juga penurut. Dia tidak pernah berbuat macam-macam."

"Kapan kau akan sadar? Semua orang mengenakan topeng. Termasuk kau dan aku. Dan juga dia."

Aku menyerahkan tablet pcku pada Chanyeol. Dia melihat isi media sosial itu dengan seksama. Tak berapa lama tangannya mengepal dan dia memukul stang kemudi dengan kepalan tangan itu.

"Kang Yeri, anak itu benar-benar. . ."

Aku kembali tersenyum menyeringai. Pantas saja jika Chanyeol marah. Adiknya yang selalu baik di depannya ternyata memiliki sikap yang berlawanan. Kata-kata makian dan umpatan sudah biasa anak itu katakan. Merokok, membully, dan tawuran sudah biasa dia lakukan. Bahkan aku melihat beberapa fotonya dengan make up tebal dengan pose yang menampakkan belahan dadanya. Adik Chanyeol benar-benar pandai menyembunyikan dirinya, sama seperti Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengembalikan tablet pcku dan meraih gagang pintu mobil. Dia mungkin berniat keluar untuk memarahi adiknya, tapi gerakan itu tiba-tiba terhenti. Saat kulihat lagi, ternyata adik Chanyeol sedang memeluk ibunya yang menangis keras. Mungkin hal itulah yang membuat Chanyeol mengurungkan niatnya untuk kembali.

"Ibumu yang melaporkanmu?"

"Bukan, tapi Yeri."

"Kau mengatakan padanya siapa aku kan? Lalu apa yang dikatakan ibumu tentangku?"

"Baekhyun-ah, jangan tanyakan hal itu sekarang."

"Katakan saja. Aku hanya penasaran."

"Sama seperti dulu, dia menyalahkanmu atas semua hal buruk yang menimpa kami. Sekarangpun dia menganggap aku menjadi seperti ini karenamu."

"Aku sudah menduganya."

Chanyeol menatapku tepat pada kedua mataku. Tatapan bersalah seperti itu, entah kenapa aku membencinya. Aku lebih menyukai Chanyeol yang tersenyum dan mengatakan hal-hal konyol. Daripada bersikap serius apalagi bersikap menyedihkan seperti ini. Aku hanya takut terbawa suasana.

"Baekhyun-ah, kumohon maafkan ibuku. Karena telah membencimu, dulu ataupun sekarang."

Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan untuk menjawabnya. Aku hanya menyimpan pc tabletku ke dalam tas ransel dan memakai sabuk pengaman.

"Lupakan. Kita kembali saja. Zitao sudah menghubungiku untuk sebuah pekerjaan."

-oOo-

 **To Be Continue**

-oOo-

Ahhhhh, akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga. Seperti yang saya katakan bahwa saya merasa sedikit buntu di tengah jalan. Itulah kenapa butuh waktu lama untuk update. Dan setelah saya memikirkannya, hanya scene-scene mellow ini yang terlintas di kepala saya. Ini mungkin hasil dari mental breakdown saya yang kambuh akhir-akhir ini setelah terlalu sering mendengarkan lagu PROMISE. Semoga kalian tetap menikmatinya.

Sekali lagi, tolong ingatkan saya jika kalian merasa cerita ini menyimpang dari ide awal, ataupun keluar jalur. Jangan khawatir, saya akan membaca semua review bahkan akan membalasnya jika review itu menarik minat saya. Jadi jangan lupa untuk menulis juga.

Tolong jangan melakukan copy paste atau posting ulang di manapun. Jika ingin berbagi dengan teman, bagikan saja linknya agar mereka membaca di sini.

Mohon tinggalkan review. Terimakasih telah menjadi pembaca yang baik. Semoga sehat selalu.


	16. Chapter 16

Hai, saya sengaja tidak membuat Chapter baru dan hanya melakukan replace. Mungkin kalian tidak mendapat pemberitahuan. Semoga saja kalian mengeceknya secara berkala.

For your information. Anak kecil dari China yang dibuang oleh orang tuanya di Chapter 9 adalah Tao. Dan orang yang menemukan Tao dan membawanya ke Kanada adalah Kris. Kris adalah peretas dengan nickname 5second. Orang lain yang juga mencintai Kris adalah Kai dan anggota 5second lainnya yang sampai saat ini belum diketahui.

Intinya chapter 9 adalah Tao POV (sudut pandang Tao). Dia menceritakan tentang Kris dan Kai. Bagi yang masih bingung dan mau menanyakan hal lain bisa dm di IG am_iexol.

Silahkan lanjut membaca.

-oOo-

-Don't read and run, leave a review-

-oOo-

Tidak seburuk yang kukira dulu. Dia lebih banyak tersenyum sekarang. Dia tampak juah lebih manusiawi. Aku menyukai dia yang sekarang. Tapi tetap saja, seberani apapun dia menghadapi mereka, aku masih saja khawatin. Bagaimanapun, dia belum banyak tahu tentang mereka. Aku mengenal mereka sudah bertahun-tahun. Dan mereka bukanlah manusia. Mereka benar-benar monster. Apalagi Kris, dia yang lebih menakutkan dari semuanya. Karena dia adalah monster dengan wajah malaikat. Dan kata-kata yang diucapkannya, seolah sihir yang bisa menghipnotis pikiran semua orang.

-oOo-

 **Title:**  
The Hacker

 **Main Cast:**  
Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol

 **Other Cast:**

Member of EXO

 **Genre:**  
Drama, Crime

 **Rate:**  
17+

 **Writer:**  
Hyun Ji Soo

-oOo-

Aku berdiri mematung di atas pagar pembatas rooftop sebuah gedung berlantai 20. Kukeluarkan tangan kananku yang berada di dalam saku hoddieku untuk menurunkan tudung hoddieku yang menutupi kepalaku, lalu segera memasukkannya lagi. Aku menatap jauh pada pemandangan kota Seoul yang berada tepat di depan mataku.

Sebenarnya aku cukup takut karena berdiri di tempat seperti ini sungguh mengerikan. Bagaimana jika aku terpeleset dan jatuh menghantam aspal yang berada jauh di bawah kakiku? Tapi anehnya aku tidak merasakan sesuatu yang berubah dari ekspresi wajahku, tetap datar dan dingin seperti biasanya. Kupikir orang-orang bodoh di bawah sana akan menganggapku ingin bunuh diri. Tapi nyatanya tidak, tidak seorangpun memperhatikanku atau mungkin tak seorangpun peduli dengan keberadaanku di sini.

Masa bodoh dengan orang-orang yang hanya peduli dengan dirinya sendiri. Aku mencoba menikmati tiupan angin yang mengacak rambutku yang mulai memanjang karena sekarang poniku hampir menutupi mataku. Dan sepertinya warna hitam rambutku juga sudah mulai muncul di sela-sela warna coklatnya. Kupikir aku harus segera mewarnainya lagi.

Kufokuskan pandanganku pada gedung-gedung tinggi yang kini memenuhi kota Seoul. Dan sesekali aku menatap langit yang sangat cerah. Rasanya aku tidak pernah melihat atau memperhatikan sesuatu seperti ini. Tak kusangka ternyata ini sangat indah. Pelahan ketakutanku berubah menjadi kekaguman.

Ahhh. Bekerja di lapangan sepertinya cukup menyenangkan. Mungkin benar kata Chanyeol, rumahku sangat pengap dan dingin. Aku selama ini tidak menyadarinya karena terlalu terbiasa dengan kesunyian, dan kesendirian. Aku bahkan hampir tidak pernah bermain game ataupun menonton drama. Aku merasa sepertinya tidak ada salahnya bergabung dengan 5second.

"Kau tersenyum Baekhyun-ah?"

Suara seseorang di belakangku mengalihkan seluruh fokusku dari pemandangan yang ada di depanku. Aku berbalik dan melompat turun dari pagar dan memandang Zitao dengan tatapan heran. Apa yang baru saja dia katakan? Apa benar aku tadi tersenyum? Cih, jika iya, aku menyesalinya. Sungguh. Karena memikirkan sesuatu yang emosional bukanlah gayaku.

"Brengsek. Jangan mengada-ada."

Aku menjawab dengan nada ketus pada sosok yang kini berdiri di hadapanku. Akupun duduk di atas pagar pembatas dan mengeluarkan rokok dan pematik dari saku hoddieku lalu menyalakannya. Tak lama kepulan asap mengaburkan pandanganku dari orang itu.

Sosok angkuh itu berjalan mendekat padaku. Lihatlah betapa arogannya dia, senyumnya bahkan lebih mengerikan daripada milikku. Aku menyesal pernah bersimpati padanya

"Kupikir kau akan melompat."

"Memangnya aku bodoh hah?"

"Ternyata kau tersenyum. Bukankah bekerja untuk 5second menyenangkan? Memiliki partner yang bisa kau ajak bicara langsung dan menhirup udara segar. Alih-alih berada di depan komputer di dalam rumahmu yang sempit itu dan berbicara dengan orang yang tak kau ketahui identitasnya."

Sial. Bagaimana bisa orang itu menebak dengan benar apa yang sedang kupikirkan? Rasanya aku ingin mengutuk diriku sendiri saat itu juga. Bagaimana bisa semua orang tahu banyak tentang diriku, yang bahkan aku sendiripun tidak tahu? Apa aku benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan diriku dari orang-orang seperti mereka?

Orang itu duduk di sampingku dan mengulurkan sebuah tas. Tas berwarna hitam dan berbentuk persegi panjang. Akupun meraih tas itu dan menebak-nebak apa isinya.

"Hadiah untukmu dari Kris hyung."

Aku mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tas itu. Sebuah laptop super tipis dengan desain yang sangat elegan dan berwarna biru. Persis sesuai seleraku. Aku tidak lagi bisa menyembunyikan mata berbinarku saat melihat benda yang amat kusukai ini.

"Kau menyukainya? Kai merakitnya untukmu. Dia sudah meningkatkan spesifikasinya. Dia bilang itu yang terbaik yang pernah dia buat."

"Apa harga yang harus kubayar untuk barang ini? Nyawaku?"

"Kau hanya perlu setia pada 5second dan bekerja dengan baik."

Aku membuang rokokku begitu saja. Itu tidak lagi penting sekarang, karena laptop ini telah berhasil menyedot seluruh perhatianku. Aku membuka laptop itu dan menyalakannya. Aku membuka aplikasi sistem dan mendapati bahwa apa yang dikatakan orang itu adalah benar. Semuanya sudah di ganti dengan yang paling maksimal. Prosesor 56 Cores, RAM 3TB, dan Hard Disk 48TB. Dan hebatnya, dia bisa meletakkan semua spesifikasi itu dalam laptop setipis dan seringan ini. Aku merasa bisa meretas apapun dengan ini. Tidak salah jika 5second menyombongkan diri bisa melakukan apapun dalam lima detik. Mereka memiliki teknisi jenius.

Orang yang duduk di sampingku itu memutar arah duduknya. Kini kakinya menggantung di atas angin dan tepat di bawahnya adalah aspal jalan yang memanas. Dia memandang pemandangan yang kukagumi tadi. Aku tidak terlalu memperdulikannya. Aku lebih memilih mengagumi benda yang sedang kupegang ini daripada memperhatikan orang itu.

"Mengapa kau bisa berakhir di sini Baekhyun-ah?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada orang itu. Sepertinya suasana di sini membuat sifat sensitif orang itu kembali. Dia berubah karakter menjadi orang yang berwajah sendu. Ekspresi garangnya tadi menghilang entah kemana. Aku bingung untuk menentukan mana sosoknya yang sebenarnya.

"Bukankah aku menguruhmu menjauh? Tapi kau malah memaafkan orang itu dengan mudah dan memilih bergabung dengan 5second."

"Semuanya terjadi diluar kendaliku."

"Saat kukatakan aku peduli padamu. Aku serius Baekhyun-ah."

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku tidak akan berterimakasih. Jangan mengharapkannya."

"Memangnya apa yang kau tahu tentangku hah? Apa brengsek itu sudah menceritakan semua padamu?"

"Zitao-ya. Kau menyuruhku pergi, tapi kau sendiri masih di sini. Bukankah itu konyol?"

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan seseorang yang sudah seperti malaikat bagiku. Aku mencintainya."

"Maksudmu Kris? Dia hanya memanfaatkan kalian."

"Brengsek itu yang mengatakannya padamu?"

"Iya. Kenapa?"

"Lalu apa bedanya aku dan kau, Baekhyun-ah?"

"Memangnya aku kenapa?"

"Bagaimana rasanya memiliki seseorang yang menganggapmu sangat berharga? Seseorang yang melindungimu dan mencemaskanmu setelah selama ini kau sendirian dan kesepian. Kau bahkan dengan mudahnya memaafkan semua kesalahan orang itu."

Zitao mungkin benar. Jauh di dalam hatiku, aku sebenarnya merasa kesepian. Dan kehadiran Chanyeol, sepertinya telah berhasil menarikku dari tempat tersembunyi dan dingin itu. Pelahan, aku mulai memahami bagaimana perasaan Zitao dan mengapa Zitao sangat mencintai Kris.

"Akupun sama denganmu Baekhyun-ah. Apa yang kurasakan pada Kris hyung itu persis seperti semua yang kau rasakan pada brengsek itu."

"Bukankah kau terlalu terbuka padaku?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau sepertiku. Sadarlah. Sebelum semua terlambat."

"Brengsek. Kau yang seharusnya sadar. Dan juga, aku tidak sama sepertimu."

Ini tidak benar. Tentu saja Kris dan Chanyeol berbeda. Chanyeol adalah kakakku, dan sepertinya dia tulus dengan semua ucapannya. Tapi Kris, dia terlihat kejam. Dia memanfaatkan orang-orang yang mencintainya untuk berbuat jahat.

Percakapan yang mulai menegang itu terhenti saat smartphone Zitao berdering. Dia menunjukkan padaku siapa seseorang yang meneleponnya. Lalu diapun mengangkatnya dan menekan mode pengeras suara. Dia meletakkan smartphone itu di antara kami dan suara teriakan langsung terdengar dari smartphone itu.

CY: BRENGSEK. DI MANA BAEKHYUN HAH?

"Kau membuat telingaku berdengung Loey hyung."

CY: Jika kau melukai Baekhyun bahkan satu goresan kecil saja. Aku tidak akan segan membunuhmu Tao.

Zitao menoleh padaku dan terkekeh mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Cih, menyebalkan sekali. Anak itu membuatku malu di depan Zitao.

"Kau berlebihan sekali Chanyeol-ah. Memangnya aku anak kecil yang harus kau jaga 24 jam?"

CY: Kau baik-baik saja Baekhyun-ah?"

"Tenang saja Loey hyung. Bacon aman bersamaku. Aku tidak akan menyentuhnya."

CY: Kaulah orang yang paling kutakutkan akan melukainya Tao-ya. Kau lupa kalau kau pernah menggoreskan pisau di leher adikku?

"Bukankah aku sudah meminta maaf padamu Loey hyung?"

CY: BRENGSEK, MAAFMU TIDAK AKAN MERUBAH APAPUN.

"Sudahlah, aku pergi dulu. Kalian berdua. Lakukan dengan baik."

Zitao meletakkan bluetooth earphone di sampingku. Dia lalu berbalik dan turun dari pagar pembatas. Diapun beranjak pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Aku hanya memandang punggungnya hingga sosok itu menjauh. Tapi saat Zitao memegang gagang pintu masuk gedung, dia tiba-tiba berbalik dan menatapku lagi.

"Baeknyun-ah, bisakah aku memanggilmu hyung?"

Akupun tersenyum meremehkan saat dia mengatakannya. Bukankah tentu saja harus? Bocah sepertinya harus memanggilku hyung. Jelas dia jauh lebih muda dariku. Meski nyatanya dia lebih tinggi.

"Baekhyun hyung. Jangan pernah mencoba menyakiti Kris hyung. Atau aku akan membunuh orang yang kau sayangi itu tepat di depan matamu."

"Kau. . ."

Tanpa menungguku menyelesaikan jawabanku, Zitao sudah terlebih dulu menghilang di balik pintu. Kupikir dia akan menghormatiku setelah memanggilku hyung, tapi nyatanya dia melanjutkannya dengan sesuatu yang membuatku tak habis pikir. Dia mengancamku sambil tersenyum. Dia benar-benar psikopat. Itu membuatku bergidik ngeri.

Akupun segera memasang bluetooth earphone itu di telingaku dan mematikan mode pengeras suara. Sekarang aku memikirkan Chanyeol. Aku tersenyum karena ternyata dia tidak jauh berbeda dariku. Kukira dia seseorang yang selalu berkata manis dan tidak bisa mengumpat. Kukira itulah yang cocok dengan ekpresi wajahnya yang selalu tersenyum, tapi ternyata aku salah.

"Ternyata kau selama ini pandai memaki."

CY: Kenapa aku merasa sedang tertangkap basah olehmu Baekhyun-ah?

"Dasar penipu."

CY: Tapi aku tidak berbohong kalau aku sangat menyayangimu. Adik kecilku.

"Jangan banyak bicara. Kau di mana?"

CY: Basement.

"Tunggu."

Aku segera masuk pada bar Command Prompt pada laptop baruku. Ini sangat cepat. Gedung itu memiliki jaringan firewall (anti virus) yang sangat kuat. Itulah alasanku berada di sini sekarang. Karena gedung itu memakai akses internet nirkabel, aku memilih gedung ini karena gedung ini adalah yang paling dekat dengan gedung itu dan akses internetnya masih berfungsi dari sini. Sangat mudah menembus jaringan mereka. Tidak berapa lama aku mendapatkan akses cctv gedung itu. Untuk keamanan, akupun mengatur ulang sistemnya agar cctv itu hanya mengirim rekamannya padaku. Mereka mungkin menyadarinya karena komputer mereka tidak berfungsi untuk beberapa waktu. Mereka pasti akan merestart sistemnya untuk memulihkannya. Dan sialnya, gedung perkantoran itu memiliki sistem restart yang cukup cepat.

"Sepuluh menit. Bisakah kau sampai di atap dalam 15 menit?"

CY: Baekhyun-ah. Kau menyuruhku naik ke atap gedung 20 lantai hanya dalam 15 menit?

"Mari lihat seberapa hebatnya dirimu? Jangan sampai tertangkap. Mulai."

CY: Ahhhhh

Aku mendengar sebuah suara pintu mobil tertutup dengan keras. Setelahnya hanya ada suara langkah kaki yang sangat cepat. Aku tahu itu akan sangat melelahkan. Menapaki anak tangga di tangga darurat menunju rooftop gedung 20lantai. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dia tidak bisa menggunakan lift karena saat ini situasi sangat ramai karena sedang jam sibuk. Lagipula tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh mengetahui keberadaannya di sana. Dan juga statusnya sebagai tersangka membuatku khawatir.

"Chanyeol-ah stop."

Aku memperingatkan Chanyeol saat aku melihat cctv di lantai 11. Dia hampir saja berpapasan dengan seorang security gedung. Kulihat Chanyeol berhenti di lantai 7 dan mengatur nafasnya.

CY: Ini konyol Baekhyun-ah. Kumohon lakukan sesuatu.

"Masih ada 7 menit. Itu cukup. Pergilah sekarang."

Dari cctv aku melihat Chanyeol mulai menapaki anak tangga lagi. Dia sangat cepat. Kupikir atlet menembak hanya bisa menembak. Aku tidak menyangka dia berlari secepat itu.

"Kau tepat waktu Chanyeol-ah."

Aku mengatakannya tepat pada saat kulihat Chanyeol membuka pintu rooftop sebuah gedung di depanku. Aku melihat dia membungkuk dan menepuk-nepuk dadanya. Seolah dia benar-benar akan mati kehabisan nafas. Berlebihan sekali. Tidak lama kemudian dia memandang ke arahku dan melambaikan kedua tangannya. Aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Cepatlah lakukan. Di sini panas sekali."

CY: Siap tuan.

Chanyeol segera menurunkan tas hitam panjang di punggungnya. Dia memasang sebuah pistol berlaras panjang di atas pagar lengkap dengan penyangganya. Chanyeol tidak hanya pandai menggunakan pistol laras pendek dengan peredam suara. Ternyata dia juga ahli menembak jarah jauh. Wah, aku tidak bisa meremehkan kemampuannya.

"Chanyeol-ah. Jangan bercanda kali ini. Seseorang bisa terbunuh."

Aku tersenyum kecil saat melihat pandangan matanya beralih dari senapan itu menuju ke arahku. Lalu dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Cih, sepertinya dia sedang menyombongkan dirinya sekarang. Seolah mengatakan bahwa 'Bukankah aku terlihat keren?'. Memangnya apa yang dia harapkan dariku? Dia ingin aku memujinya? Tidak akan pernah kulakukan.

CY: Kau meragukanku Baekhyun-ah?

"Kris belum menelepon?"

Aku mengalihkan pembicaraan kami. Karena ada yang lebih penting sekarang daripada, menanggapi candaannya. Inilah pekerjaan yang dimaksud Zitao kemarin. Dia meminta Chanyeol menembak seseorang yang sedang melakukan rapat di gedung perkantoran di seberang gedung tempat kami berada. Sedangkan aku ditugaskan untukmenghapus jejak Chanyeol. Saat aku melihat foto targetnya, aku sempat mencari identitasnya dan ternyata dia adalah seorang jaksa. Aku tidak tahu apa maksud 5second melakukannya, karena Zitao tidak memberitahuku. Memang perintah itu bukan untuk membunuh. Tapi aku tetap saja khawatir.

CY: Mungkin sebentar lagi. Kita tunggu saja.

Saat ini Kris juga menelepon, padahal Chanyeol baru bisa melepas tembakannya sesuai aba-aba dari Kris. Kamipun menunggu untuk beberapa waktu. Karena bosan, akupun membuka emailku untuk memeriksa beberapa pesan masuk.

 **Ruang obrolan 1**

Jisoo invited you.

Jisoo: Kau masih mencari tahu tentang 5second?

Bacon: Kau punya informasi apa?

Jisoo: Bacon-ah, 5second sebenarnya bukan sebuah kelompok peretas seperti yang kita duga. 5second hanyalah sebuah nickname. 5second itu sebenarnya satu orang.

Bacon: Apa maksudmu?

Jisoo: Kau ingat kasus 100 ribu komputer yang tidak berfungsi akibat virus CIH 18 tahun yang lalu? Aku mendengar rumor, itu dilakukan oleh 5second. Seorang bocah laki-laki berusia 15 tahun.

Bacon: Aku sudah mengetahui siapa dia.

Jisoo: Darimana kau mengetahuinya? Jangan-jangan kau . . .

Bacon: Kau benar.

Jisoo: Kau benar-benar gila Bacon-ah. Maksudku kau sangat beruntung. Dia pasti tumbuh menjadi pria yang sangat hebat dan tampan. Kapan ya aku bisa bertemu dengannya.

Bacon: Kau seorang perempuan?

Jisoo left chat

CIH? Kris menguasai virus itu di usia yang masih sangat kecil. Dia benar-benar hebat. CIH adalah nama lain virus Chernobyl. Virus itu hanya berdiam diri di komputer sampai waktu yang ditentukan oleh pembuat virus. Dan setelah waktunya tiba, virus itu menghapus semua data dalam hard disk. Ini bisa disebut bencana. Karena komputer tidak menunjukkan gejala infeksi seperti kerusakan file. Bahkan tidak ada antivirus yang berhasil mendeteksinya.

Jisoo? Aku sebenarnya tidak tahu siapa dia. Dia dulu seperti seorang penguntit. Selalu muncul di semua ruang obrolan grup yang kubuat. Sepertinya dia juga seorang peretas sama sepertiku. Kami membicarakan banyak hal dan mulai dekat. Tapi kami sepakat untuk tidak mengungkap diri kami kepada satu sama lain. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa dia seorang laki-laki atau perempuan dan berapa usianya. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak peduli. Selama aku bisa mendapatkan informasi yang kubutuhkan. Sekarang aku baru saja menyadari bahwa dia adalah seorang perempuan.

Jika 5second adalah satu orang, orang itu pasti Kris. Chanyeol bilang dia adalah peretas handal. Dia juga yang akan membereskan masalah cctv yang tersebar itu. Dan juga, Chanyeol bilang Kris adalah wakil ketua. Yang terakhir itu mungkin salah. Karena 5second adalah orang dibalik semua ini. Dan orang-orang seperti Zitao, Kai, Chanyeol, dan yang lainnya, hanyalah alat yang dia butuhkan. Orang lainlah yang menyebut mereka anggota 5second.

Dan juga, satu hal lagi yang kusadari. Selain Kris, pasti tidak ada yang tahu apa tujuan dari perkerjaan mereka. Zitao, Kai, Chanyol, dan sekarang aku, hanya menerima perintah dan menjalankannya. Tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kami hanyalah alat dari 5second. Alat yang mungkin akan dia buang jika sudah tidak berguna.

Kris. Orang itu benar-benar brengsek.

CY: Baekhyun-ah, kau melamun?

Suara Chanyeol yang keluar dari earphone yang sedang kugunakan seolah mengingatkanku pada apa yang harus kukerjakan sekarang. Kulihat orang-orang di gedung sebelahsangat ramai. Akupun menyadari bahwa Chanyeol sudah melakukannya. Dia sudah menembak seseorang.

"Kau membunuh seseorang?"

CY: Tidak, sesuai perintah. Tembakan ke arah bahu.

"Kau akan membunuh seseorang jika meleset sedikit saja dan mengenai jantung."

CY: Bukankah sudah kubilang bahwa aku seorang ahli? Sudahlah, apa yang kau pikirkan. Matikan cctv dan kita pergi.

Aku menghembuskan nafasku dengan keras. Aku mulai meretas dengan cara yang sama seperti yang kulakukan tadi dan Chanyeol hanya memiliki waktu 15 menit untuk turun. Setelah kulihat Chanyeol menghilang di balik pintu, akupun membereskan perlengkapanku, menutup sambungan telepon dan bergegas turun.

-oOo-

-Don't read and run, leave a review-

-oOo-

Aku berjalan dengan cepat di trotoar yang penuh dengan pejalan kaki. Aku sengaja menutup epalaku dengan tudung hoddieku karena aku sadar aku baru saja membuat masalah besar. Langkahku terhenti saat sebuah mobil sport yang kukenal berhenti tepat di sampingku. Siapa lagi pemiliknya kalau bukan Kris.

"Masuklah."

Kaca mobil itu terbuka dan Kris langsung menyuruhku masuk tanpa basa-basi. Akupun ragu, apakah aku harus menerima tawarannya.

"Di mana Chanyeol?"

"Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya. Dia sedang mengurus senjatanya dengan Tao dan Kai. Aku akan mengantarmu ke sana."

Tidak ada pilihan lain. Akupun masuk ke dalam mobil Kris dan membiarkannya membawaku ke tempat Chanyeol.

Aku merasa jengah saat Kris mencuri pandang ke arahku, sehingga aku memutuskan untuk melihat pemandangan di luar dan membelakanginya. Tapi tak kusangka dia melakukan hal lain yang membuatku harus menatapnya. Dia membuka rooftop mobilnya.

"Sepertinya kau menyukai pemandangan di luar, jadi aku membukanya untukmu."

Dia tersenyum sangat manis saat aku menatapnya. Dalam beberapa detik aku seperti terpesona. Zitao mungkin benar saat mengatakan pria ini adalah malaikat. Senyumnya. . . Itu terbaik yang pernah kulihat. Sangat berkharisma. No no, ini bukan berarti aku jatuh cinta padanya. Aku hanya berusaha mengatakan yang sesungguhnya.

"Jadi ini alasan Zitao tergila-gila padamu?"

"Memangnya apa yang kulakukan?"

"Senyum menggoda dan bersikap manis."

"Apa yang bisa kubantah jika memang seperti inilah aku."

"Zitao. Apa kau benar-benar mencintainya?"

"Kau boleh menertawakanku Bacon-ah. Tapi memang iya."

"Kau penipu. Kau mengatakan cinta pada orang lain juga."

"Kau pasti sudah mendengarnya dari Loey. Aku hanya membawa orang-orang yang spesial. Tapi Tao, aku membawanya bahkan saat aku belum tahu dia akan kugunakan untuk apa. Dia masih sangat kecil saat itu, dan dia menangis."

"Kau hanya beralasan."

"Anggap saja itu sebuah kebohongan jika kau tak ingin mempercayainya. Aku tak memerlukan pendapatmu tentang hidupku."

Lagi-lagi Kris menatapku dengan senyum manisnya. Aku hanya masih menimbang-nimbang. Benarkah dia serius dengan ucapannya. Aku tidak ingin tertipu lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Atau aku akan benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang idiot.

"Boleh kutahu kenapa kau tertarik padaku dan sejak kapan?"

"Ddos 2017."

-oOo-

 **To Be Continue**

-oOo-

Sebenarnya saya sudah merasa malas karena sedikit sekali review. Tapi karena permintaan seseorang, saya segera menyelesaikannya. Dia bilang akan menunggu malam ini. Kekeke. Thanks for supportnya.

Tolong jangan melakukan copy paste atau posting ulang di manapun. Jika ingin berbagi dengan teman, bagikan saja linknya agar mereka membaca di sini.

Mohon tinggalkan review. Terimakasih telah menjadi pembaca yang baik. Semoga sehat selalu.


	17. Chapter 17

**BONUS CHAPTER**

Kekeke, sebenarnya saya belum menyelesaikan chapter selanjutnya. Tapi karena saya telah berjanji pada diri sendiri untuk tidak pergi terlalu lama, akhirnya saya membuat bonus chapter ini. Semoga kalian tetap menikmatinya. Dukung terus The Hacker dengan memberikan review. Jangan pergi begitu saja setelah membaca dan menikmati cerita ini. Oke?

Oh iya, saya sudah mengupdate The Hacker dengan mereplace chapter kemarin. Jadi bagi yang tidak mendapat pemberitahuan dan belum membacanya, silahkan kembali ke chapter sebelumnya.

Selamat membaca . . .

-oOo-

 **Title:**  
The Hacker

 **Main Cast:**  
Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol

 **Other Cast:**

Member of EXO

 **Genre:**  
Drama, Crime

 **Rate:**  
17+

 **Writer:**  
Hyun Ji Soo

-oOo-

Aku? Tidak ada yang salah dengan keluargaku. Mereka baik-baik saja. Tidak seperti anak-anak lain, aku tumbuh dalam keluarga yang berkecukupan meskipun tidak bisa dibilang kaya. Keluargaku juga cukup harmonis. Aku anak tunggal yang menjadi kesayangan ayah dan ibuku. Sampai suatu hari aku menyadari rasa cintaku pada dunia game.

Aku bermain di warnet pc mulai dari pagi hingga larut malam. Aku membolos dan menghabiskan uang sakuku bahkan uang sekolahku di sana. Jelas kedua orang tuaku marah. Mereka bekerja keras untuk menyekolahkanku tapi aku malah kecanduan game.

Beberapa kali ayah menamparku hingga tak memberiku uang lagi. Beberapa kali ibu menceramahiku bahkan hingga ibu menangis semalaman. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak mempedulikan mereka. Bagiku game adalah segalanya.

Kehabisan uang, akupun memutar otakku untuk mendapatkannya. Bagaimanapun aku sangat ingin bermain game. Saat itulah aku mulai menjual barang-barang milikku. Mulai sepeda, ponsel, komik, sepatu, dan apapun yang bisa kujual. Bahkan sesekali aku mencuri uang dari toko ayahku.

Lama tak lagi kudengar orang tuaku memujiku. Hanya makian dan umpatan padaku yang kudengar setiap harinya. Entahlah, tapi aku tak pernah berpikir untuk berubah. Hingga suatu saat, aku memutuskan pergi setelah ayahku mengatakan bahwa dia menyesal memiliki anak brengsek sepertiku. Tidak ada lagi yang kuikirkan selain fakta bahwa tak ada lagi yang menginginkanku.

Kupikir aku memang seharusnya pergi karena mereka tak menginginkanku lagi. Aku memutuskan berhenti dari sekolah dan tinggal di kamar sempit bersama beberapa anak lainnya yang juga kabur dari rumah.

Tapi dunia luar nyatanya jauh lebih kejam daripada tamparan dan makian ayahku. Aku mulai menghasilkan uang dengan mencuri koin dari mesin game. Aku juga belajar merakit dan memperbaiki laptop hingga ponsel rusak untuk kujual lagi. Hingga suatu saat aku memutuskan untuk mencuri uang di mesin ATM.

Aku masih sangat kecil untuk mengetahui bahwa hal itu sangat berbahaya. Hingga polisi membawaku saat aku berusaha membelanjakan uang itu untuk membeli play stasion.

Saat para polisi itu menamparku dan memaksaku mengakui semua perbuatanku, tiba-tiba seorang pria datang dan membawaku pergi. Kupikir dia adalah salah satu dari polisi itu, tapi ternyata bukan. Dia malah membawaku ke rumah yang cukup besar, memberiku makanan dan pakaian hangat. Lalu dia mengatakan sesuatu padaku.

"Kau suka merakit alat-alat listrik? Belajarlah dari Chen hyung. Oh iya, kau boleh main game sepuasnya, tapi pergilah ke sekolah mulai besok."

"Tapi paman. Aku benci sekolah."

"Jongin-ah. Kau harus sekolah agar dunia tidak meremehkanmu."

"Kenapa paman membawaku ke sini?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu. Dan juga, jangan memanggilku paman. Aku belum cukup tua. Panggil hyung saja."

"Baiklah hyung. Terimakasih."

Rumah ini cukup luas. Berbagai macam game ada di sini. Aku merasa inilah surgaku. Aku tinggal di sini dengan seseorang bernama Chen. Dia beberapa tahun lebih tua dariku. Dan dia sangat pandai merakit alat-alat listrik. Aku sangat menghormatinya.

Setiap pagi aku berangkat ke sekolah untuk belajar. Lalu sorenya aku belajar merakit dari Chen hyung. Mulai dari alat penyadap, pelacak lokasi, drone pengintai, alat scanner 4 dimensi, alat pendeteksi sinyal, alat pemutus jaringan, dan semua hal.

Malamnya aku bermain game hingga tertidur atau pergi kencan dengan hyung bertubuh tinggi dan tampan itu yang ternyata sangat menyukai komputer. Kami sekedar midnight driving, makan malam romantis, atau bermain game semalaman. Sayangnya saat bermain game dia selalu menggunakan cheat. Dia bilang bahwa membuat cheat juga adalah keahlian.

Aku mencintainya. Aku laki-laki dan dia juga. Tapi aku bukan gay. Semenjak masuk SMA aku diam-diam pergi ke club malam untuk minum-minum dan tidur dengan beberapa gadis yang kusuka. Meskipun begitu hatiku tetaplah miliknya. Dialah segalanya. Dia yang telah memberikanku kehidupan yang bagai di surga.

Saat lulus SMA, aku baru benar-benar tahu apa yang dikerjakannya. Dia penjahat yang bahkan membunuh orang tepat di depanku, harusnya aku menjauhinya. Tapi nyatanya aku tidak bisa. Aku sangat mencintainya, terlebih sejak kutahu alasannya lebih sering berada di Kanada daripada di Seoul. Dia memiliki orang lain. Aku semakin tak ingin menjauh darinya.

Aku memang marah, tapi dia berkata bahwa dia juga tahu apa yang kulakukan dengan gadis-gadis di club malam selama ini dan dia tak mempermasalahkannya. Lalu kamipun sepakat untuk tidak mengusik kehidupan masing-masing.

Dan sejak saat itu juga, aku mulai mengerjakan sesuatu yang lebih besar. Aku menyelendupkan senjata mulai dari pisau hingga pistol. Aku juga merakit semua alat-alat yang dibutuhkannya untuk pekerjaan. Dan juga aku selalu berinovasi dengan komputer rakitan karena dia menyukai komputer dengan spesifikasi tinggi. Dia bilang, dengan komputernya dia bisa melakukan apapun dalam 5 detik. Awalnya aku hanya menertawakannya. Tapi setelah tahu kehebatannya, aku tak pernah bisa berhenti untuk mengaguminya. Dan aku juga semakin dalam jatuh cinta padanya.

Nyawaku adalah miliknya. Dan aku hanya hidup untuknya. Dia, aku tak bisa hidup tanpanya.

-oOo-

-Don't read and run, leave a review-

-oOo-

Tidak perlu saya jelaskan. Kalian pasti sudah tahu siapa saja tokoh yang ada dalam bonus chapter ini. Ini tidak menyimpang dari cerita. Ini akan membuat kalian lebih mengerti tentang karakter-karakter yang muncul di cerita ini.

Tolong jangan melakukan copy paste atau posting ulang di manapun. Jika ingin berbagi dengan teman, bagikan saja linknya agar mereka membaca di sini.

Mohon tinggalkan review. Terimakasih telah menjadi pembaca yang baik. Semoga sehat selalu.


	18. Chapter 18

Hai, selamat malam. Apa kabar? Setelah kehilangan mood sekian lama. Akhirnya saya mulai menulis lagi dan terciptalah chapter ini.

Saya Hyun Jisoo, hanya ingin berbincang sebentar tentang beberapa karakter. Beberapa pembaca mengatakan karakter Baekhyun berubah. Saya tidak memungkirinya bahwa secara perlahan dia memang akan berubah menjadi dirinya yang dulu. Menjadi Baekhyun yang mudah tersenyum dan sangat menyayangi hyungnya. Semua karena dia mulai menemukan ingatannya lagi dan kehadiran Chanyeol berhasil mengobati luka masa lalunya. Sedangkan Chanyeol, di masa lalu dia adalah sosok yang dingin karena selalu melihat kekerasan yang dilakukan ayahnya. Tapi dia tumbuh dalam keluarga baru yang hangat, hingga dia berubah menjadi seseorang yang ceria dan menyenangkan. Meski begitu, sebagian dari diri Chanyeol masih memiliki amarah yang meledak-ledak. Dia akan mudah terpancing saat orang lain mengusiknya, terlebih menyakiti Baekhyun. Dia juga telah belajar beberapa cara mengontrol emosinya semenjak bergabung dengan 5second. Dia adalah penipu genius.

Untuk 5second, saya masih menyembunyikan identitas orang yang Kris sebut ketua. Sudah jelas bahwa Kai dan Tao adalah kekasih Kris dan mereka juga tahu bahwa kekasih Kris bukan hanya mereka. Dan sudah jelas bahwa 5second adalah Kris. Kris membutuhkan orang-orang yang loyal seperti Tao dan Kai unuk membantunya. Sebenarnya 5second/Kris memiliki pekerjaan yang sama dengan Baekhyun/Bacon yaitu menerima perintah dari orang lain dan mendapat bayaran. Hanya saja Kris memiliki cakupan yang lebih luas. Jenis pekerjaannya juga jauh lebih berbahaya. Dan hanya satu orang yang bisa memberikannya pekerjaan, orang yang dia sebut Ketua.

Sekian. Tanyakan apapun jika ada yang tidak jelas. Atau katakan apa yang kalian inginkan untuk chapter selanjutnya. Silahkan dm saja di instagram saya am_iexol. Saya akan menjawab apapun untuk kalian.

Silahkan lanjut membaca.

-oOo-

-Don't read and run, leave a review-

-oOo-

"Mengapa kalian diam saja. Kalian tidak sadar bahwa Kris hyung sedang mendekati adikku?"

Bukkk

Sebuah tinju melayang ke arah wajahku. Membuatku sedikit kesakitan karena ujung bibirku yang robek dan mengeluarkan darah segar. Aku memegang sudut bibirku dan mengarahkan pandanganku pada mereka berdua. Kukira Taolah yang melakukannya mengingat dia telah melangkah mendekat padaku. Tapi ternyata tinju itu berasal dari Kai.

"Kau tidak perlu ikut campur dengan apa yang dilakukan Kris hyung."

Kai memperingatkanku sekali lagi dengan keras. Wajahnya yang tadi tersenyum saat bermain game, berubah menjadi menyeramkan. Aku memang tidak begitu dekat dengannya. Jadi hal itu cukup membuatku ngeri. Berbeda dengan Tao yang dingin, Kai adalah pribadi yang arogan, banyak bicara, dan mudah bersikap kasar.

"Tao-ya. Kau ingin berbagi Kris hyung dengan orang lain lagi?"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Tao. Dan dia hanya diam mendengarkan kata-kataku. Tapi aku yakin dia pasti memikirkannya. Aku menyadari bahwa jauh di dasar hatinya, selama ini dia sudah kesulitan karena tidak bisa memiliki Kris sepenuhnya dan tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk hal itu. Karena bagi Tao maupun Kai, kata-kata Kris adalah mutlak. Perintah tanpa sanggahan dan alasan

"Tao-ya, kau tahu apa maksudku kan?"

Bruuukk

Sebuah tendangan ke arah dadaku membuatku terjatuh dan itu dari Tao. Akupun memegang dadaku karena terasa sesak. Tendangan dari seorang ahli bela diri memang tidak main-main. Aku sempat meremehkannya anak itu dulu. Saat dekat dengannya dulu, dia adalah sosok yang manja dan mudah tersenyum. Dia juga sensitif dan mudah tersentuh karena hal-hal kecil yang akan membuatnya menangis. Tapi jika itu menyangkut pekerjaan atau ada yang mengusik Kris hyung, dia akan berubah menjadi sosok yang dingin dan tanpa ekspresi. Dia bahkan sanggup membunuh tanpa sedikitpun belas kasih. Lebih daripada Kai, Tao adalah sosok yang harus aku waspadai.

"Jangan pernah mencoba mempengaruhi kami Loey hyung. Aku bukan pengkhianat sepertimu. Dan juga, jangan bersikap seolah kau peduli pada Bacon hyung. Kau sudah membuangnya."

"Ahhhh."

Aku mencoba berdiri dengan bantuan kedua tanganku, tapi tiba-tiba saja Kai menginjak salah satu telapak tanganku. Dia menginjaknya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Jadi tangan ini yang disukai Kris hyung sampai dia menerima kembali pengkhianat sepertimu? Bagaimana jika aku menghancurkannya hingga kau tidak bisa menarik pelatuk lagi?"

Aku memegang kaki Kai yang menginjak telapak tanganku dengan tanganku yang lain. Mencoba menyingkirkan kaki itu, tapi aku gagal. Kai malah memutar kakinya hingga tanganku terasa jauh lebih sakit.

"Kai-ya. Lepaskan."

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kembali pada Tao yang masih berdiri mematung. Hanya Taolah satu-satunya orang yang hatinya mungkin bisa kugerakkan. Mengingat bagaimana Tao peduli pada Baekhyun.

"Tao-ya, berhentilah membenciku, aku tidak punya maksud buruk pada Baekhyun. Dia adikku dan aku menyayanginya. Aku sedang mencoba melindunginya dari Kris hyung. Aku memang bersalah padanya, dan aku sedang menebus kesalahanku sekarang. Tolong beri aku kesempatan."

Berhasil. Tao memandangku dengan tatapan sendunya. Aku yakin dia mengerti maksudku.

"Cukup Kai. Kris hyung akan marah jika tahu kau melakukannya."

Tao memegang lengan Kai hingga Kai sadar akan sikapnya dan diapun melepaskan kakinya dari tanganku. Kulihat dia memandangku dengan senyum penuh kebencian.

"Tapi hyung. . ."

Tao hanya menggeleng pelan saat Kai membantahnya. Sepertinya Kai juga mengerti bahwa jika Kris hyung tidak memerintahkannya untuk menyakitiku, maka tidak ada alasan baginya untuk melakukn hal itu padaku.

"Cih, kau beruntung aku tidak melubangi kepalamu malam itu. Jika kau berkhianat sekali lagi, anggap saja itu adalah hari terakhirmu di dunia ini."

Aku berdiri dan memegangi tanganku yang memerah membentuk bekas sepatu milik Kai. Dua bocah yang lebih muda dariku ini benar-benar membuatku kesal. Aku bisa saja menembak mereka sekarang juga. Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun karena saat ini Baekhyun sedang bersama brengsek itu. Aku takut Baekhyun akan terluka, dan juga aku yakin Kris hyung benar-benar akan membunuhku dan Baekhyun jika aku sampai membunuh dua bocah ini.

Jauh di dalam hatiku, aku hanya takut Baekhyun akan berakhir seperti Tao dan Kai. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkannya.

-oOo-

 **Title:**  
The Hacker

 **Main Cast:**  
Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol

 **Other Cast:**

Member of EXO

 **Genre:**  
Drama, Crime

 **Rate:**  
17+

 **Writer:**  
Hyun Ji Soo

-oOo-

"BRENGSEK. APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH?"

Aku berteriak keras saat Chanyeol menarikku dengan paksa keluar dari mobil Kris. Tangannya mencengkeram lenganku dengan kuat dan matanya menatapku penuh amarah. Aku membalas tatapannya tak kalah tajam. Hingga membuat dia berteriak lebih keras lagi padaku.

"BERAPA KALI KUBILANG, JANGAN MENDEKATINYA."

"Loey-ya, tenanglah. Kau menyakiti adikmu."

Melihat Chanyeol memperlakukanku dengan kasar, Kris segera keluar dari dalam mobil dan berjalan ke arahku. Dia memegang tangan Chanyeol yang sedang mencengkeramku.

"Lepaskan, Loey-ya. Kau tidak lihat dia kesakitan?"

Chanyeol menatap Kris dengan ekspresi garangnya. Saat cengkeraman tangan Chanyeol melemah, akupun segera melepaskan tanganku darinya.

"Kris hyung. Jangan menyentuhnya."

"Memangnya apa yang kulakukan hah? Aku hanya mengantarkannya padamu. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih. Bukankah begitu Bacon-ah?"

Kris hanya menjawab Chanyeol dengan senyum yang terkesan meremehkan. Aku hanya memberikan seringaianku pada kedua orang yang sedang bersitegang itu. Chanyeol, dia pikir aku akan tergoda oleh sikap manis Kris. Sorry, tapi aku bukan gay atau apapun itu. Dia memandangku terlalu rendah. Dan Kris, aku hanya penasaran dan ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangnya. Dia orang yang sangat menarik. Seberapa hebat dia? Jika bisa, aku ingin melawannya dan menghancurkannya. Menghancurkan 5second yang merupakan raja di dunia peretasan.

Aku melangkah pergi meninggalkan dua orang itu tanpa sepatah katapun. Detik berikutnya Chanyeol sudah berada di depanku dan menghalangi jalanku.

"Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Tidak selama kau belum mendapatkan kembali kewarasanmu."

Tubuh tinggi itupun menyingkirkan dari jalanku dengan ekspresi muram. Aku tidak peduli. Dia sudah terlalu jauh melewati batas yang kubuat untuknya.

"Bacon-ah, terima kasih untuk pekerjaanmu hari ini. Tidurlah dengan nyenyak nanti malam. Mari bertemu lagi lain waktu."

Mendengar hal itu, akupun berbalik dan memandang orang yang mengucapkannya padaku. Siapa lagi jika bukan Kris. Tepat saat aku menatapnya, dia mengedipkan salah satu matanya padaku. Padahal saat itu, Tao sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Sekilas, aku melihat raut kesedihan di mata Tao, tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama karena dia dengan cepat mengganti ekspresinya menjadi dingin. Aku penasaran. Apa arti cinta bagi sosok Kris itu? Bagaimana bisa dia mencintai banyak orang dalam satu waktu? Atau dia berbohong tentang perasaannya pada semua orang? Benarkah dia hanya memanfaatkan orang-orang itu seperti apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol?

-oOo-

-Don't read and run, leave a review-

-oOo-

Aku kembali memutar kursiku menghadap 3 layar besar monitor komputerku. Sekali lagi aku membaca dengan teliti sebuah file yang merupakan data-data hasil serangan Ddos yang kulakukan tahun lalu. Tanganku dengan lincah memutar sebuah roda kecil yang berada di atas mouse.

Tapi tetap saja, nothing. Seberapa lama pun aku mencarinya, aku tidak juga menemukan apapun. Akupun menghembuskan nafas dengan keras dan menyerah. Berkali-kali membacanya tidak juga membuatku tahu apa yang salah dengan data ini. Apa yang membuat 5second menginginkan data itu sampai menerobos rumahku dan memaksaku bergabung? Apa yang membuat 5second tertarik padaku hanya karena aku melakukan serangan Ddos itu? Jika hanya serangan Ddos seperti itu, aku yakin Kris juga sanggup melakukannya. Aku yakin dia jauh lebih hebat dariku.

Aku mematikan putung rokokku yang telah habis dengan menekannya ke asbak. Melihat bahwa asbakku telah penuh, aku baru saja menyadari bahwa aku merokok terlalu banyak hari ini.

Aku memutar kursiku menghadap ke arah sofa. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan pemandangan ini. Pemandangan Chanyeol yang sedang tengkurap di sofa dengan kaki yang ditekuk ke atas dan kedua tangannya menopang tubuh bagian atasnya. Apalagi yang dilakukannya selain bermain game dengan smartphonenya, tidak ada. Dia hanya suka bermain game.

Ini sudah beberapa jam kami berada di sini tanpa sepatah katapun. Aku terlalu sibuk dan juga masih sangat kesal karena sikapnya tadi siang. Dan sepertinya dia juga tahu aku sedang marah dan tidak berani mengusikku. Dia bahkan tidak melarangku merokok meski aku sudah menghabiskan sebanyak ini.

"Kau benar-benar sudah kecanduan game."

Aku beranjak dari kursiku dan menuju ke dapur. Aku butuh minum atau aku akan mati dehidrasi.

"Sama sepertimu yang kecanduan nikotin."

"Cih."

Jawaban singkat itu membuatku tahu bahwa dia juga sedang kesal. Buktinya dia sama sekali tidak mengangkat wajahnya saat menjawabku. Akupun mengambil sebuah kotak besar di bawah ranjangku. Aku ingat bahwa aku memiliki sesuatu yang mungkin akan membuat Chanyeol melonjak kegirangan. Aku berjalan ke arah sofa dan meletakkan kotak itu di atas meja lau ikut duduk di sofa.

"Play stasion?"

Kulihat Chanyeol segera melempar smartphonenya dan mengambil posisi duduk. Matanya menatap kotak yang kini ada di depannya dengan berbinar.

"Kau membelikannya untukku?"

"Kau terlalu percaya diri. Aku mendapatkannya dari seseorang."

"Pasti dari seorang gadis. Pacarmu?"

"Aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk sesuatu seperti itu."

"Kau tidak memiliki waktu atau karena kau selalu meretas mereka?"

Chanyeol meraih play stasion di atas meja tapi aku segera menahan benda itu dengan tanganku. Tentu saja hal itu membuatnya kesal hingga mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Bukankah kau memberikannya padaku?"

"Tidak ada yang gratis di dunia ini. Give and take."

"Kau membutuhkan apa dariku?"

"Ddos 2017. Aku yang melakukannya saat itu. Berikan informasi tentang keterlibatan 5second dengan hal itu. Jika kau tidak punya, dapatkan untukku secepat yang kau bisa."

"Kenapa kau begitu peduli dengan 5second?"

"Mereka mengincarku karena hal itu. Dan kau yang membocorkan identitasku hingga mereka berhasil menemukanku. Mereka bahkan menerobos masuk ke rumahku dan menghancurkan komputerku. Bukankah kau harus bertanggungjawab untuk hal itu?"

Aku menunjuk Chanyeol dengan kesal. Entahlah, aku tidak mengerti mengapa amarahku kembali. Aku hanya merasa muak harus berurusan dengan hal-hal rumit seperti ini. Yang biasa kulakukan adalah bekerja, terima bayaran, dan melupakan. Meski siang tadi aku merasa sedikit nyaman bekerja untuk 5second, tapi sepertinya itu hanya perasaan sesaat. Aku kembali menyadari bahwa keadaan ini sangat berbahaya bagiku.

"Aku akan merasa bersalah dan meminta maaf selamanya padamu. Seperti yang kau inginkan. Karena aku sudah berjanji."

Kulihat Chanyeol duduk dengan punggung tertekuk dan wajah yang tertunduk. Sepertinya dia tidak berani menatapku setelah apa yang aku ucapkan. Sepertinya kata-kataku menamparnya cukup keras. Anak itu, apa dia baru sadar sekarang masalah apa yang sudah dia bawa padaku? Lupakan masa lalu yang bahkan belum aku ingat sebelumnya. Tapi masalah ini benar-benar harus diselesaikan.

"Berhentilah mendramatisir ucapanku. Katakan saja apa yang kau tahu."

"Tahun lalu Kris hyung sangat marah karena seorang peretas bernickname Bacon berani menantangnya. Dia bilang akan membunuh siapapun orang itu."

"Apa maksudmu aku menantangnya?"

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak paham apa maksudnya. Tapi sepertinya perusahaan yang kau serang berhubungan dengan 5second."

"Bagaimana dengan Kai atau Zitao? Mungkin mereka tahu."

"Zitao tidak pernah membicarakan apapun tentang pekerjaan. Dan Kai, aku tidak dekat dengannya. Bahkan kau lihat sendiri dia terlihat sangat senang saat akan membunuhku."

"Lalu apa rencanamu?"

"Kita bisa meretas smartphone Kai."

"Meretas anggota 5second? Kukira itu sulit."

"Malam ini aku akan mengusahakannya."

"Baiklah."

Akupun berdiri dari sofa dan melangkah menuju rak di sebelah lemari pakaianku. Mengambil sesuatu yang Chanyeol butuhkan saat ini.

"Baekhyun-ah. Aku boleh memainkan ini sekarang?"

"Terserah."

Aku berbalik dan melempar kotak p3k yang baru saja kuambil ke sofa di samping Chanyeol. Aku sedikit kasihan padanya saat melihat luka di sudut bibirnya yang dibiarkan begitu saja dan juga punggung telapak tangannya yang memerah. Aku tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi padanya dan juga tidak ingin tahu.

"Tapi obati dulu lukamu. Kau harus bekerja dengan baik nanti malam."

-oOo-

-Don't read and run, leave a review-

-oOo-

"Berikan aku cola dengan es di gelas coktail. Dan untuknya, berikan Jack Rose."

Aku menoleh pada Chanyeol dan benar-benar heran. Dia yang mengajakku ke club malam tapi dia malah memesan cola. Bukankah itu aneh? Lalu untukku, dia memesan Jack Rose? Apa itu? Itu semacam nama minuman untuk anak-anak. Akupun dengan iseng mencari apa sebenarnya minuman yang dipesankan Chanyeol untukku itu. Akupun tersenyum menatap layar smartphoneku. Jack Rose adalah alkohol dengan campuran ekstrak buah.

"Kau tidak memesan alkohol?"

"Tidak. Aku harus menjagamu dan mengemudi untukmu."

"Kau terlalu berlebihan."

Aku hanya meneguk coktailku saat Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dan juga ke lantai dansa. Dia seperti sudah sangat familiar dengan tempat ini. Tapi siapa yang sedang dia cari? Mengapa dia sangat yakin Kai berada di sini?

Rasanya aku ingin pergi saat ini juga dari tempat ini. Aku tidak tahan dengan kerlap-kerlip lampu sungguh menyilaukan mataku, dan juga hingar-bingar musik yang memekakkan telingaku. Terlebih gadis-gadis yang menari seperti orang gila dengan pakaian minim dan dikelilingi oleh pria-pria mabuk benar-benar sangat menggangguku.

Ini adalah tempat semua orang melepas topeng mereka. Aku yakin beberapa dari mereka adalah orang-orang berpendidikan dengan pekerjaan yang lumayan bagus. Jaksa, pengacara, dokter, polisi dan juga yang lainnya. Tapi di sini mereka hanyalah orang-orang bejad yang menjamahi tubuh gadis-gadis yang tak dikenalnya dan meniduri mereka. Cih, muak sekali aku melihatnya.

"Dia di sini."

"Siapa?"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari gelas coktailku mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Chanyeol. Di lantai dansa kulihat seseorang berkulit tan sedang membawa gelas koktal sambil menari dan dikelilingi oleh beberapa gadis yang mencoba merayunya.

"Kai."

Imej Kai benar-benar persis seperti yang aku gambarkan. Playboy, badboy. Tipe idaman gadis-gadis di kampusku.

"Bukankah kau bilang dia gay? Lalu apa yang dia lakukan bersama gadis-gadis itu?"

"Aku tidak bilang dia gay. Aku hanya bilang dia mencintai Kris hyung."

Aku memoerhatikan Kai lebih lama lagi. Sepertinya memang benar dia mencintai Kris. Dia tampak tidak nyaman saat gadis-gadis itu mulai menciumi ceruk lehernya. Dia memilih pergi dan menuju meja bar di sebelah kami. Dia juga membanting gelas coktailnya dengan keras.

"Isi lagi."

Aku bisa mendengar apa yang dia ucapkan karena jarak kami tidak terlalu jauh. Tapi aku heran mengapa Kai tidak menyadari keberadaan kami. Dia benar-benar mabuk atau memang tidak peduli? Tapi itu merupakan suatu keuntungan bagi kami.

Kai mengeluarkan smartphonenya untuk menelepon seseorang. Setelah beberapa detik mendekatkan smarphone itu ke telinga, dia melempar smarphone itu begitu saja ke atas meja. Sepertinya panggilan telepon yang dilakukannya tidak mendapat respon.

Kai menenggak habis gelas coktail yang baru saja diletakkan di atas meja. Dia lalu meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja dan mulai meracau sambil memandangi smartphonenya.

"Hyung. Kau di mana? Aku merindukanmu. Aku muak dengan gadis-gadis sialan itu."

"Hyung. Aku tidak suka melihatmu bersama Tao hyung. Bukankah kau bilang kau mencintaiku?"

Aku menatap Chanyeol yang hanya memandangi Kai tanpa bermaksud menolong temannya yang sedang mabuk itu.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan padanya? Dia terlihat tidak bisa menjauh dari smartphonenya "

"Berapa lama kau bisa mendownload seluruh isi smartphonenya?"

"Tidak akan lebih dari 1 menit."

"Aku akan mengambilnya untukmu."

Chanyeol turun dari kursinya dan menuju ke arah Kai sambil tetap membawa gelasnya.

"Kau di sini Kai?"

Kai kembali duduk dengan tegak saat menyadari kedatangan Chanyeol. Dia menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam.

"Loey Park. Kukira kau tidak menyukai tempat seperti ini? Kau bersama siapa?"

Entah kenapa, kata-katanya begitu sinis saat menanggapi Chanyeol. Saat Kai mencoba menatap ke arahku, Chanyeol segera memblokir pandangan Kai dengan tubuh tingginya. Diapun segera duduk di kursi sebelah Kai. Aku memang tidak lagi bisa melihat Kai. Tapi aku masih bisa mendengar suaranya.

"Kau menunggu Kris hyung? Dia tidak akan pernah datang. Dia tidak mencintaimu. Dia hanya memanfaatkanmu."

"Brengsek. Beraninya kau berbicara seperti itu tentang Kris hyungku."

Kai berdiri dan memukul wajah Chanyeol. Chanyeol sempat berpegangan pada meja sebelum akhirnya dia jatuh ke lantai. Akupun tersenyum. Dia benar-benar hebat karena sebelum terjatuh dia sempat mendorong smartphone Kai ke arahku. Akupun segera menangkap smartphone itu dan melakukan bagianku.

Aku segera menghubungkan smartphone itu ke flasdisk dengan bantuan sebuah kabel OTG. Aku hanya perlu menginstal aplikasi milikku dan melakukan pengunduhan data lalu menghapusnya kembali agar pemilik smartphone tidak menyadari bahwa sebuah aplikasi legal terpasang di sana. Setelahnya aku juga harus menghapus catatan log smartphone itu untuk menyembunyikan fakta bahwa isi smartphone itu telah disalin.

Aku beruntung karena tidak ada yang menyadari perbuatanku. Semua pandang mata tertuju ke arah Kai yang sedang memukuli Chanyeol yang telah tersungkur di lantai. Bisik-bisik yang membahas perkelahian mereka juga terdengar sangat keras. Beberapa dari mereka mencoba memanggil security untuk menghentikan perkelahian iu.

Aku mengetuk-ketukkan jariku pada meja bar dengan gelisah. Cepatlah! Aku takut Chanyeol akan mati jika menerima pukulan lebih banyak lagi. Dan selesai. Untung saja ini tidak memakan waktu lama. Akupun segera mencabut flaskdiskku dan segera menerobos kerumunan itu untuk melihat keadaan Chanyeol.

Setelah melihatku, Chanyeol segera berdiri dan menuju ke arahku. Lagi-lagi dia memblokir pandangan Kai padaku dengan tubuhnya dan dengan cepat dia mengambil smartphone Kai yang berada di tanganku dan memasukkannya pada saku jasnya lalu berbisik pelan.

"Pergilah."

Tapi aku masih mematung di tempatku. Saat Chanyeol berbalik pada Kai, aku melihat dia berbicara pada security yang datang.

"Maaf, dia adikku dan kami hanya sedikit salah paham karena dia sangat mabuk."

Chanyeol mencoba merangkul Kai untuk membawanya pergi dari sana. Tapi Kai menepisnya dengan kasar.

"Dasar brengsek."

Aku kembali kagum pada Chanyeol saat dia memasukkan smartphone Kai ke dalam saku celana Kai tanpa di sadari oleh siapapun saat dia merangkul pria mabuk itu.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab umpatan Kai. Dia masih mematung dan menatap Kai dengan tatapan tajam. Saat Kai mulai tenang dan kembali ke mejanya, orang-orang yang tadi berkerumun juga kembali pada aktifitasnya masing-masing.

"Isi lagi."

"Tapi Tuan."

"AKU SANGGUP MEMBAYARNYA."

Kai berteriak kesal saat bartender yang ada di depannya terlihat enggan memberikannya alkohol lagi.

"Anda sudah sangat mabuk Tuan."

"AKU MASIH WARAS. CEPAT ATAU AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU."

Mau tidak mau bartender itu dengan terpaksa kembali mengisi gelas Kai. Kai langsung mengenggaknya sampai habis. Lalu dia mencari smartphonenya di saku celana. Sepertinya dia mendapat panggilan.

"Ya."

"..."

"Datanglah jika kau peduli padaku hyung."

Kai segera menutup panggilan itu dan meletakkan kembali kepalanya di atas meja. Dia memegang smartphonenya dengan erat. Saat itu kulihat Chanyeol mendekat dan membujuknya untuk pulang.

"Kai-ya, kau sudah mabuk. Pulanglah. Kris hyung tidak akan datang."

Kai menegakkan tubuhnya kembali dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam.

"Kau salah Loey hyung. Kris hyung akan datang. Dia mencintaiku. Kris hyung mencintaiku."

"Kris hyung akan ke sini?"

"Ya. Dia akan kesini menjemputku."

Chanyeol segera melepaskan tangan Kai dan melangkah pergi. Dia berjalan ke arahku dan segera menarik lenganku untuk menjauh dari Kai. Akupun mengikutinya di belakang tanpa sepatah katapun.

"Bukankah aku menyuruhmu pergi?"

Chanyeol baru melepaskan tanganku saat kami sampai di prkiran mobil.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau akan meninggalkannya sendirian?"

"Dia bukan anak-anak. Lagian Kris hyung akan menjemputnya. Aku takut Kris hyung menyadari apa yang kita lakukan barusan."

"Aku sudah menghapus catatan log. Dan kau?"

"Aku kenapa?"

Chanyeol berhenti dan berbalik menatapku. Akupun menunjuk luka di wajahnya yang berdarah lagi padahal itu belum sepenuhnya kering.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku senang kau mengkhawatirkanku Baekhyun-ah."

Senyum Chanyeol mengembang setelah aku menyelesaikan pertanyaanku barusan. Akupun meneguk ludahku dengan kasar saat menyadari bahwa aku telah melakukan kesalahan besar dengan menanyakan keadaannya. Lihatlah kepalanya yang mulai membesar.

"Tapi ini sama sekali bukan apa-apa. Aku jauh lebih hebat dari yang kau tahu selama ini."

"Terserah kau saja."

Aku memutuskan untuk tidak menanggapi kesombongannya lebih jauh lagi dan memilih masuk ke dalam mobil. Aku membuka jendela dan menyalakan rokokku. Membawa pikiranku pergi jauh dari Chanyeol. Menyadarkan diriku sepenuhnya bahwa aku belum memaafkannya.

-o-

-oOo-

 **To Be Continue**

-oOo-

-o-

Saat saya melihat review dari ff nc/mature, boys love, switched gender, dan semua yang bergenre romance jumlahnya ratusan bahkan ribuan, rasanya saya ingin berhenti menulis saat itu juga. Ada kecemburuan besar di hati saya. Tapi sekali lagi, menulis cerita dengan genre seperti ini adalah hal yang paling saya sukai dan membuat saya sangat antusias. Jadi saya tidak bisa berhenti begitu saja. Mungkin saya harus menutup mata dan telinga untuk fokus pada diri sendiri.

The Hacker akan tetap berlanjut sampai Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memiliki kehidupan yang normal. Saya akan mengusahakan update secepat yang saya mampu. Tolong dukungannya dengan memberikan review.

Terimakasih telah bersama saya hingga sekarang. Saya mengharapkan kalian selalu sehat dan berbahagia. Katakan pada saya jika kalian bersedih, saya akan mendengarkan apapun. Jangan menangis sendirian di pojokan kamar. Kirim saja DM di instagram am_iexol jika kalian membutuhkan saya. Araso?

Tolong jangan melakukan copy paste atau posting ulang di manapun. Jika ingin berbagi dengan teman, bagikan saja linknya agar mereka membaca di sini.

Terimakasih telah menjadi pembaca yang baik. Saranghae.


	19. Chapter 19

Halo, sudah lama ya? Maaf karena berhenti. Saya hanya kehilangan fokus dalam waktu yang lama.

Saya berniat melanjutkan cerita ini untuk kedepannya. Apa masih ada yang menunggu dan mengingat cerita ini?

Tolong berikan saya balasan jika kamu membaca ini. Tulis opini kamu tentang apa yang membuat kamu penasaran dari cerita ini.

Semoga balasan dari kamu bisa membuat saya bersemangat kembali.

Terimakasih dari author Hyun Jisoo dan dari editor Dhee.


End file.
